Mortal Kombat: MUGEN
by Logeot
Summary: Based on MUGEN created by Elecbyte but more open. Shinnok and Onslaught have join forces to take over all reality. Raiden gathers the warriors he seeks to stop them. This fanfic will include many series MK, Capcom, Marvel, DBZ, SM, and more
1. Prologue

"A couple of years ago, in the Marvel and Capcom universe, a powerful being known as Onslaught was responsible to the near-death of entire civilizations.  To rid all reality of Onslaught's madness, I secretly banished Onslaught to a dimension known as The NetherRealm.  Now, after Shinnok's defeat at the hands of Earth's warriors.  Onslaught has escaped his confines of the NetherRealm to a dimension that surrounds all reality known to the Elder Gods as MUGEN.  The war is being fought once again.  Only this time, it's for all reality…"  

--These are the words of Raiden, god of thunder and lightning, and protector of the realm of Earth

  


Onslaught first appeared in the Marvel universe after merging with Professor Xavier, founder of the legendary X-Men.  Onslaught's power has been growing ever since the X-Men Vs Street Fighter crossover.  These crossovers were caused by Onslaught's ability to bend the MUGEN barriers and merge the Marvel and Capcom universes.  Onslaught fought the universes in the third crossover and lost.  Raiden sent the physical form of Onslaught to the NetherRealm, the same realm where Raiden banished Shinnok, a fallen Elder God.

Later, the Mortal Kombat tournament starts again (Mortal Kombat 4).  Shinnok managed to escape the NetherRealm and battle the Earth realm (of the "Mortal Kombat" dimension).  After Shinnok's failure to win the tournament and being sent back to the NetherRealm, Onslaught revealed himself to Shinnok and proposed a team up.  Onslaught promises Shinnok the ultimate prize, all reality to rule over after defeating every realm in Mortal Kombat.  In exchange, Shinnok will give Onslaught his powers back and more.  Onslaught will have the ability to bend and even break all the MUGEN barriers, reincarnate reality's evilest villains, and give enhanced powers to his chosen generals.  Unable to leave the realm himself, Shinnok commands his sorcerer, Quan Chi, to open a portal to the Marvel dimension.

            The Elder Gods notice the separation of Shinnok's powers.  By the time Raiden catches on to their plan, it is too late.  Onslaught has merged with Charles Xavier once again to transform into his more powerful form.  Onslaught wastes no time and bends the MUGEN barriers, Raiden delivers his message to all the dimensions and chooses the fighters to save all reality from Onslaught and Shinnok.

Let Mortal Kombat begin…


	2. It has Begun!

"IT HAS BEGUN!"

**Capcom dimension:  Street Fighter realm**

"Uh?"  Ryu looks toward the sky.  "Mmm"

            "What's wrong, Ryu?" asks Ken.

            Ryu is a supreme martial artist who comes from Japan.  He has had many battles over the last couple of years and has shown great skill to all to his opponents.  Ryu's greatest battles have been against M. Bison, an evil general who has been collecting the world's greatest street fighters to build his dark army to take over the world.  Ryu had no propose of fighting Bison until he kidnapped his friend and equally powerful fellow student, Ken, and using his man-made powers which he calls 'psycho power' to warp Ken's mind and turn him against Ryu.  Bison's grip lessened as Ryu started getting through to Ken.  Bison then uses his psycho power to injure Ken and take his place and battles Ryu.  Only when Ken recover and combined their strength could Bison be defeat.

            "Nothing."

            "Well, okay, what ever you say."  Ken continues walking down the path through the woods.  Ryu is walking along side him and appears to be in deep thought.  "Ryu?"  No reply.  "Ryu?"  Ken says a little louder.

            "What?"

            "Now I know something's wrong."  Ken moves in front of Ryu to stop him.  "What is it?"

            "Nothing."

            "Nothing?!  This isn't nothing.  Something's really bothering you."

            "I sense something."  Ryu finally gives in. "Someone with an evil chi."

            "Oh no.  Not Akuma again.  He's been going after you ever since you have been possessed by the dark hadou."

            "It's not Akuma."  Ryu raises his head and looks at the sky again.  "It's bigger.  It feels familiar as well."  He pauses

            "Well, who?"

            "It feels like… Onslaught only… not Onslaught."

            Ken looks at Ryu confused, "What?… Hmm, I think you're a little crazy."

            "Now there are two of them."

            "Huh?"  Ken begins to laugh.  "I think you just hungry, that's all.  Come on, it's about a mile to the next town."  Ken turns and continues down the path.  He stops and turns around, Ryu hasn't moved.  "Ryu!"

            _What is it?  I can sense one for sure, but its chi keep raising and fading and the other keeps disappearing and reappearing._  Ryu thought.  _Could this be another crossover?_

            "Ryu!"

            Ryu clears his head.  "Oh.  Coming."  Ryu runs up to Ken and continues walking along side him.

**Marvel dimension**

            "Professor?"  Cyclops, leader of the X-Men with ability to shoot pulses of light from his eyes, walks down the hallway of the X-Men's 'Home for the Gifted'.  "Professor?"

            "What is it, Scott?" asks Jean Grey, Cyclops's fiancé.  She walks towards Cyclops.

            "I can't find the professor anywhere."

            "Did you check Beast's lab?  I thought Beast was going to show him something."  Cyclops turns around and runs down the hallway.  "Scott?"

            Cyclops goes around the corridor.  "Oh no!"  Smoke was coming out the doorway of the lab.  He runs in as Jean comes around the corridor.

            Inside the lab, smoke fills the room and sparks fall the ceiling.  Beast is in the corner of the lab knocked out.  The fire is coming from a machine that has been thrown around and twisted out of shape; it's Xavier's hover-chair.  Cyclops turns on the fire system and turns the emergency electrical switch next to the door.  He stands at the door as the fire is put out.

            "Scott?"  Jean comes into the doorway.  "Oh, god."

            The fire goes out and Cyclops and Jean rushes over to Beast.  "Beast!" Cyclops tries to wake him.  "Beast!"

            "It's okay, Scott." says Jean  "Beast will be okay, he has all his life-signs."

            Cyclops is relieved but is horrified again when he sees the hover-chair.  "Jean, can you find the professor?"

            Jean, using her telepathic ability, searches the building for him, the town, the state, the country, nothing.  "I can't find him.  Sorry, Scott."

            "No!"

            "Hey, hey.  Where's the fire?"  Wolverine comes in.  He's a X-Man who has the ability to heal rapidly.  Before he joined the X-Men, scientists in the Canadian Rockies were testing on him in a process of making an ultimate weapon.  Wolverine was implanted with an adamantium skeleton and had his pass life erased from memory.

            "With all this smoke, mes amis, I'll be surprise if you could find it," says Gambit.  Gambit has the ability to 'charge' objects and cause them to explode.  His favourite weapons are playing cards.

            "Fire's out."  Jean Grey tells them, she pauses and continues.  "But the professor's missing."

            "Chuck!"  Wolverine looks towards the burnt twisted heap of metal and growls.

            "What do you mean he's missing, Jean.  I've been on surveillance duty all day and no came in or left the compound." Says Gambit.  "Maybe Beast can tell us."

            "Wolverine, Gambit, help me take Beast to the medical lab."  Cyclops starts to pick up Beast shoulder.  Wolverine and Gambit walk towards them.

            "Wait."  Wolverine stops and sniffs the air.  "I smell something. (Sniff) Chuck. (Sniff)  Someone I fought.  (Sniff)  And two others I never smelt before."

            "Where they go?" asks Cyclops.

            "Hmm, Beast is all over the place, Chuck enters and (Sniff) the other three don't enter or leave."

            "Who could have done this?"

            All three lift up Beast and carries him to the door.  Gambit looks at the mess and up at the ceiling.  "Hey, I don't recognize that camera."

            Jean looks at it.  "Beast installed that last week."

            "Then why haven't I seen it before?"

            "It's hooked up to the main computer for Beast to view past experiments."

            "And it's on!"  Cyclops notices the red light on the corner of the camera.  "Let's hurry."

**DragonBall dimension, Earth realm**

            "Now Gohan, you can go play only when you're done your homework," says Chi-Chi, Gohan's mother.

            "Aw, but Mom," complains Gohan.

            "Now, now.  It's not my fault you to had to leave for weeks on end to fight killer androids."

            "Come on, Chi-Chi, Gohan has been through a lot.  Not to mention that he saved the Earth from Cell," says Goku, Gohan's father.

            "Yeah, Mom," says Gohan

            "That's no reason not to miss on your studies," replied Chi-Chi.  She goes into the kitchen.  Gohan looks at Goku.

            "Sorry little guy, but my hands are tied."  Goku sits up and looks towards the door.  He feels a power-level.  "Well, here's Krillin."

            The front door opens and, sure enough, Krillin is standing at the door.

            "Hey, Krillin," says Gohan.

            "Hey, why are you out of breath," asks Goku.

            "Guys, I need (pant) to talk to you," replies Krillin.

            Chi-Chi comes out if the kitchen, "Oh, hi Krillin.  Do you want to stay for dinner?  I made rice, a cake—."

            "No thanks, Chi-Chi."

            "So, is something wrong?" asks Goku.

            "We (pant) have a problem."

**Capcom dimension, Street Fighter realm**

            Ken and Ryu are walking again after stopping in a town for a meal.  They are walking down the streets of the town.

            "Man, you sure didn't eat much," says Ken.

            "I'm just in deep thought," replied Ryu.

            "You should have taken something to go."

            "I won't be that hungry."

            "Suit yourself."  They continue down the street and turn into an alleyway.  "I know I will be hungry later.  I'm going to go look for something.  I'll be back here in a few minutes."

            Ryu watches Ken run off down the street.  He looks down the alley and looks back at the street.  He hears a tin can hit the ground in the alley.  He glances back.  Nothing.  As he stares back the street again, a trashcan in the alley crashes to the ground.  Ryu quickly turns around and still sees nothing.  He decides to see if someone's down there.

            As he walks down the alleyway, it gets darker.  Only one wall is practically visible.  He sees the trashcan on the ground.  He stands in front of it and looks down the alley to see what could have down and returns to the trashcan.  He becomes more puzzled unaware that a being was 'coming out of the wall'.

            The being begins to move towards Ryu.  Ryu quickly turns around and give the being a high kick to the head.  The being is pushed back against the wall.  "Who are you?" questions Ryu preparing for a fight.  The being reviles himself in his visible form, a masked ninja with black and green clothing.  "What the—."  The ninja lets out a loud animal-like screech and dodges toward Ryu.  The ninja throws a punch at him and is quickly blocked.  Then a sidekick, mid-punch, and a leg-sweep and all were blocked as well.  The ninja tried to land more kicks and punches but were blocked too.  He then moves around in a rapid run and does a shoulder-slam behind Ryu that couldn't be blocked, pushing Ryu to the wall.  Ryu turns around to fight again.  The ninja is in his fighting stance waiting for Ryu to make the first move.  The two dodge at each other.  Ryu quickly does a Shinku Tatsumaki Senpukyaku (Powerful Hurricane Kick), which causes the ninja to get caught up in a miniature whirlwind.  The ninja is thrown down the alley along the wall and hits another trashcan and falls on top of it.

            "Now let's see who this is."  He walks up to the recovering ninja and puts his hand on top of the mask.  He pulls it off and is horrified to find a reptilian head.  "Oh my God!" exclaims Ryu.  The ninja moves his head forward shooting a green fluid.  Ryu moves in time and delivers a punch to the side of the reptilian head knocking him out.

            Ryu stands up and turns around.  The spit has eaten through the brick wall.  He then notices a movement in the wall.  He moves closer to the wall.  A roundhouse kick misses Ryu's head by inches and he moves back.  As he prepares for another fight, he is held back by the reptilian ninja from behind.  Out of the darkness comes a shadow.  As it comes closer, he realises that it was another ninja whose clothing was completely black.  He struggles to brake free as the black ninja raises his right hand to Ryu's chest.  Ryu feels the dark hadou growing inside him.  A sharp pain goes through out Ryu's body.  The dark hadou begins growing rapidly.  The pain increases then he realizes that the dark hadou was leaving him.  The dark hadou was flowing into the black ninja.  Ryu start to get tired and slowly passes out.

**Marvel dimension**

            "Beast is starting to recover"

            "Thanks, Jean," says Cyclops.

            "Oh!"  Beast starts to awake. "What happened?  Huh?  Charles?"

            "Relax, Henry," Jean tries to calm him.

            "What happened?" Beast moans.

            "We were hoping you could fill us in on that," replied Wolverine.  "We been trying to find a way to view your video files, except Cajun keeps on screwing up."

            "Look who's talking, you're the one who kept on going into the X-Men data base files," replied Gambit.

            "Quit you two," commands Cyclops.

            "I can't remember much," says Beast, "I was showing Charles one of my experiments.  As I was getting something, the professor screamed my name and that's all I remember."

            "Where can we find your videos?" asks Wolverine.

            Beast gets off the bed and goes over to the computer.  "Go here."  He points at a file.

            "I knew it was there all along," says Gambit.

            "Sure you did, Sugar," says Rogue as she enters the room.  Rogue is a mutant and member of the X-Men who has the ability to steal energy from people just by touching them.  She can steal other mutant abilities as well.  "Storm and Jubilee are still at the mall.  Is something wrong?"

            "The professor is missing," says Cyclops.

            "What?!  Why haven't you told us sooner."

            "We're still trying to find out what exactly happened."

            "Got it," says Beast.  "Now fast forward to two hours ago."  The computer screen shows the lab with the doorway close to the right of the middle of the angle it was set at.  Xavier and Beast are talking.  "I turn around to go get something."  He does.  Static then fills the screen.   "What?" questions Beast, "What's going on?"  Ten seconds later, the static fades away and the room is in chaos as Cyclops discovered it.  "Go back to the beginning again."

            "What do you think caused the static?" asks Cyclops.

            "It could be from the teleporting object that the kidnappers used to get in and out," says Jean.

            "But why would someone want the professor and have access to that type of technology?" asks Rogue.

            "For some reason, I don't think it was technology," adds Wolverine. "Here's the video again."

            "Good," says Beast, "now, make the speed of the video go one-quarter the rate it was previously."

            The video is on the screen again.  The image becomes static.  After eight seconds, the static fades slightly.

            "Look," says Beast, "the image is back slightly."  The screen shows a blackish figure come from where Beast was.  Xavier is still in his hover-chair, the figure walks towards him, but his attention is set off screen to the right.  Another but paler figure comes from the right grabs Xavier out of the hover-chair with his left arm and holds his right about one-and-a-half feet from Xavier's face.  A long pointed object appears from the wrist of the hand.

            "A claw," exclaims Rogue.

            "No," says Wolverine, "it's more like a sword blade."

            The static returns.  Eight seconds later, it fades once again.  Electrical wires hanging from the ceiling. The second figure is not near Xavier, but there was something else wrong.

            "He's standing," says Cyclops.

            Xavier is standing on his own two feet even though he was permanently paralysed from the waist down.  Xavier is standing next to the building hover-chair.  The two figures come towards him and stop.  Xavier crosses his arms on his chest and… the static returns.  Several seconds later, the static completely fades and the destroyed room returns.

            "Something's not right," says Cyclops.

            "Who could they have been," questions Beast, "It doesn't make much sense.  Does anyone have an idea who it could be?"

            "I do," replied Wolverine.

**DragonBall dimension, Earth realm**

            "What do you mean Frieza's back," asks Goku, "I killed him on Namek and Trunks killed him when he came to Earth as a cyborg."

            "It's like I said," replied Krillin.  Krillin, Goku, and Gohan are flying to a point several hundred miles away.  "Frieza came to where I ran into Piccolo and he claims that we're all going to suffer at the hands of a man with the powers of a god."

            "He should have been no problem after our encounter with Cell."

            "Yes, I know, Goku.  But Piccolo did challenge him to a fight.  Frieza says it wasn't time for it."

            "So a battle later?  Is that it?"

            "Yes, but there's more.  After Frieza refuse the challenge at the time, Piccolo got mad and decided to fight anyway.  As Piccolo approached him, he summoned a warrior out to fight Piccolo."

            "One of his alien henchmen?"

            "No, he was human, or most of him was, he was able to shoot ice from his hands."

            "Ice?" asks Goku

            "I don't get it Goku.  He was black except for his eyes and fingers and he wore a blue vest over top."

            "No one we know."

            "Apparently he has new henchmen, and that human froze Piccolo when he tried to hit him.  Then I joined the fight.  As I was getting ready to throw a Distructo Disc, I could have thrown it but I was pulled out of the sky.  And as I was trying to stand up, there was another henchman only one had red instead of blue.  He had some kind power where he could grab things without touch them."

            "Sounds like telekinesis," added Gohan.

            "He continually used his power to slam me into the ground," says Krillin.

            "Is Piccolo okay?" asks Gohan.

            "I don't know.  I left to go get you guys."

            "Well, hurry then.  Piccolo might need us," says Goku.  "Faster guys."

**Capcom dimension, Street Fighter realm**

            "Ryu!… Ryu!"

            Ryu opens his eyes, Ken is kneeling next to him.  "What happened to you?"

            "I'm not really sure," replied Ryu.  He looks around, he is no longer in the alleyway.  "Where am I?"

            "We're in the woods outside of the town.  Geez, I leave you for a few minutes to get some food and I come back to find you like this."

            "Someone attacked me."

            "Probably some homeless guy looking for money."  He looks back.  "Hey, I brought back someone who wanted to meet you.  Apparently, she's one of your biggest fans."

            "Hi, Ryu!" yells Sakura.  "I've been looking forward to challenge you for a long time, but I guess that will have to wait."  Ryu sits up on the ground.  "You should be resting."

            "I need to take a walk."  Ryu stands up and walks away down towards a clearing.

            "I hope he's okay," says Sakura.

            "Don't worry, it's Ryu, he'll be fine.

            Down the path, Ryu tries to remember what happened in the alley.  He can't remember all the details but he can't get rid of the face of the reptilian ninja.

            _"Ryu."_

Ryu stops on the path.  He looks around but can't see anyone.

            _"Ryu."_

            "Show yourself," yells Ryu.  He looks around then looks forward and sees a faded image of a figure.  "Who are you?"

            _"I am Lord Raiden, god of thunder and lightning and protector of the realm of Earth.  I've come to ask for your help"_

            "A god comes to a martial artist for help."  Ryu walks around Raiden.  "What can I do that a god can't?"

            _"Onslaught has returned."_  Ryu stops.  _"and he has more powerful than you have remember before in the third crossover of your realm and the Marvel realm."_

            "What do you mean?"  Ryu turns around to look at Raiden

            _"He has gained a partnership with an Elder God to take over all reality"_

            A few yards away, Ken and Sakura are coming down the path.

"Are you sure Ryu's okay?" asks Sakura.

            "Yes, yes, I'm sure!" exclaimed Ken, "That's like the tenth time you asked me."

            "Hey, Ken.  It's Ryu."  Sakura points out to where Ryu is.  Ken and Sakura can't see Raiden.  "What's he doing?"

            "He's talking to himself."

            "Are you sure he's okay?"

            "Suddenly, I'm not so sure."

            _"Ryu, do you accept all the challenges, responsibilities, and consequences to save all reality in the tournament of Mortal Kombat?"_

            "Yes, I accept."

            Raiden fades out of Ryu's sight.  A glowing circle appears in the ground.  In the centre is a dragon symbol.

            "What's he doing?" asks Ken.

            A gust of wind surrounds Ryu and increases in speed.  Sand-like materials float in the wind, causing Ken and Sakura to not be able to see him anymore.

            "Ryu?" asks Sakura.

            Suddenly the wind disappears and the sand falls.  Ryu is gone.

            "Ryu?!  Sakura runs out to where Ryu was.  Only the grass on the ground remains.  "Ryu!"  Sakura sobs.

            "Ryu!" exclaims Ken in a near-whisper.  "RYYYYYUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!"

**Marvel dimension**

            "Onslaught?!  You think that Onslaught has hunted down Charles to merge with him again even though he was beaten before."

            "Hold it, Beast.  I'm just saying what I think.  That would explain the scent I noticed before," says Wolverine.

            "But it's obvious that he had help to get this far," adds Cyclops.

            "Maybe but what they want that could so important as to kidnapping the professor?" questions Beast. As Beast continues to talk about his theories, Wolverine hears something.

            _"Wolverine"_

            Wolverine turns around and walks away from the group.

            _"Logan.  Over here, Logan."_

            Wolverine looks to his right.

            "Now the last time you encountered Onslaught, you have teamed up another group to help stop him," says Beast.

            "Yes," says Cyclops, "their leader is Ryu, a martial artist and street fighter.  He had several others with them though."

            "Hmm," says Rogue, "Sounds like you know him well."

            "Remember when Apocalypse attack both realities at once.  Ryu and several other street fighters came here to help us defeat him."

            "Not to mention the time that Apocalypse teamed with one of their villains as well, a cyborg-devil," adds Jean.

            "But we still don't know who was in that room with Onslaught," adds Beast.

            "Hey, Wolverine.  What are you doing over there," asks Gambit.  Wolverine continues looking at Raiden, which everyone thinks is the wall.  "Wolverine."

            "I accept," says Wolverine.

            "Yeah, yeah, I accept too," says Gambit trying to crack a joke.  Wolverine turns towards the group.  "What you doing, Wolverine."

            "I'm on a mission," replies Wolverine.  Everyone becomes confused.

            The dragon symbol appears under Wolverine's feet and a wind picks up surrounding him.  Sand begins to float in the wind.

            "I'm going to save the professor."  The sand blocks everyone's sight of Wolverine.  Then the wind dies, Wolverine's gone.

            Everyone's shock at what they just seen.  Except for Gambit when he realises that he too is standing a dragon symbol.

            "Huh, mes amis!"  Rogue turns to Gambit to find that a wind was picking up around Gambit.  "I can't move my feet."

            "Sugar!"  Rogue dives in trying to pull Gambit out.  Sand fills the wind and cover both Gambit and Rogue.  The wind fades and both are gone.

            Everyone's even more shocked to see their friends vanish.

**DragonBall dimension,  Earth realm**

            Krillin, Goku, and Gohan find Piccolo thawed out on the ground.  Piccolo is furious.

            "Mr. Piccolo, are you okay?" asks Gohan

            "Yeah, sure kid," replies Piccolo.  He stands up.  "I suppose Krillin told you everything."

            "Yeah," replies Goku, "So Frieza's back, eh?"

            "Yeah, and he's got others."

            "Yes, we know.  Hey, Krillin says that he says that we will suffer at the hands of a man with the power of a god.  What do you think he meant?"

            "I—I'm not sure what he meant, but I don't think he was referring to himself."

            "Wow, you think?!"

            _"He was talking about his master"_

            "Who said that?" asks Goku.

            "Dad, over there."  Gohan points to a faded figure.

            "Who or what are you?" asks Piccolo.

            _"I'm Lord Raiden, god of thunder and lightning and protector to the realm of Earth.  Similar to your guardian of Earth whom you call Dante, except I'm more universal."_

            "What's your business here?" asks Gohan trying to sound tough.

            _"I've come to ask your help to stop evil beings who have come from your dimension and countless others."_

            "What do you mean 'his master'?" asks Goku.

            _"Frieza has been created to serve as a powerful warrior to a much more powerful being known as Onslaught.  Fortunately you will be join by other fighters to stop your enemies as you will theirs."_

            "What if we don't want to go," asks Krillin.

            _"By doing so, you forfeit your place in the tournament and decrease your fellow fighters' chances of victory and survival.  You cannot join after Onslaught has defeat each fighter."_

            "Well, I'm in, let's do this," says Goku.

            _"Do you accept all the challenges, responsibilities, and consequences to save all reality in the tournament of Mortal Kombat?"_

            "Yes, I accept," says Goku.

            "Me too," says Piccolo.

            "Me three, ha, ha," says Gohan.

            "No, Gohan this could too dangerous."

            "Aw, but dad…"

            "Sorry, but if we need you, we will come get you.  Krillin, can you take Gohan home and take care of the DragonBalls?  We don't know what will happen if Frieza gets them."

            "No problem, Goku," says Krillin, "Come on, Gohan."

            Krillin goes into the air.  Gohan pauses with a disappointed look on his face.

            "I'll come back, Gohan.  That's a promise," says Goku to comfort Gohan.  Gohan flies up to Krillin.

            The wind starts to put up around Goku and Piccolo.  "I'll come back, Gohan!"

            Gohan flies straight and turns around to the sand scatter.

            _"That's a promise."_


	3. Fight for the Future

**MUGEN dimension**

            "Whoa, what happened?" asks Gambit as he sits up.  He looks around.  Trees surround the clearing.  It's nighttime and stars fill the sky.  Beside him is Rogue sleeping.  "Hey, mon cher.  Wake up."

            "So, you're up."  Wolverine stands a couple of feet away.

            "Huh?  Hey, what did you do to us?"

            "I didn't do anything.  What ever happened it was because of your own actions."

            "I didn't do anything."

            "Shhh, someone's coming. (Sniff)  Hmm, it's Ryu."

            "Where?"

            "He'll be in sight in a few seconds."

            Gambit turns his gaze to where Wolverine was looking.  A figure was coming though the trees.

            "There he is," says Wolverine.

            "I remember him.  He's a friend of that blonde-haired fighter who wanted me to fight him.  I showed him a thing or two."

            "Yeah right.  The only thing I remember about you two was your constant attemps to out-do each other.  Anyway, Ryu is much stronger than that guy, he has powers that even he doesn't know he has, I've seen it happened."

            Gambit places Rogue's head on the ground and stands up.  "Yeah, well, I've seen him fight too and from where it feels like we are, I hope he must not know a lot."  Gambit and Wolverine watch Ryu as he approaches them.

            "You're here too," says Ryu.

            "Doesn't it show, mon ami.  But where are we?" asks Gambit.

            Ryu looks at Wolverine, "He doesn't know?"

            "I think he wanted he noticed, as usual," says Wolverine.

            "Well, they better notice that I'm missing," replies Gambit.         He goes back over to Rogue.  Ryu and Wolverine watch as he leaves.

            "Have you seen the man calling himself Raiden?" asks Ryu.

            "Yes.  I did.  But I don't think Cajin did and I definitely don't think Rogue did."

            "Then why are they here?"

            "Maybe this is all a trap," replies Gambit as he sits back down beside Rogue.

            Wolverine growls at Gambit for listening to them.  "I doubt it.  His scent is not the same as any of the people who took the professor.  If he has a scent at all," he adds.

            "So I could still be right," says Gambit.

            Wolverine growls again.

            "I think he's a honest man.  When I could feel his pressures, his chi is peaceful and truthful."  Ryu pauses for a second.  "Like my master before his death."

            "My apologies, mon ami" replies Gambit sarcastically.

            Wolverine lets out a louder growl.  "SHUT UP, CAJIN!"

            Gambit turns his attention back to Rogue.  Wolverine calms down a little.  "I'm sorry, mon chere," Gambit says to Rogue, "I didn't mean for you to get hurt."  To talks louder for Wolverine to hear.  "It wasn't my fault for us to be taken against our will."

            Wolverine lets out a quiet growl, turns, and walks away.  Ryu watches him go a couple a few feet and turns back to Gambit who is staring at Rogue sleeping.

            "She'll be okay," says Ryu, "She'll wake up in a few minutes."  He turns towards Wolverine and goes up to him.  As Ryu approaches him, he raises his hand in the air, extends his claws, and strikes the ground.

            Ryu is about to tell Wolverine something when he notices something.

            He looks into the sky.  "Two more."

            Wolverine and Gambit look at Ryu.  "Two more?" asks Wolverine with a growl.

            "One's a skilled fighter with a good chi," says Ryu. "The other is also a skilled fighter but not as good as the other, but he has a darker chi. He's behind the first."

            Wolverine stands up and extends his other claw.  "Where?"

            "Over there."  He points into the trees.  Wolverine gets prepared to fight.  There is silence.   Ryu's glace raises upward.  "They're in the sky.  They're flying.  And they're fast."

            Wolverine searches the sky.  Gambit glances up at Ryu and to the sky as well.  Ryu's glance continues moving up.

            "It stopped," says Ryu.  Wolverine looks at him.  "And it's coming down."

            Wolverine growls as he searches for it.  Gambit reaches into his coat and puts out several playing cards.

            There is silence for a few seconds.  Ryu turns towards another part of the clearing.  A dark figure floats down from the sky to the ground.  Wolverine growls again.  The figure walks towards them.  Gambit charges a card.

            "Hey, there!" yells the stranger.  He comes closer and is slightly visible.  "I'm Goku."

            Ryu lowers his guard but Wolverine and Gambit continue.  Ryu walks towards him.

            "I'm Ryu."

            "Ryu," says Wolverine under his breath, "stay back."

            Ryu and Goku walk towards each other until they were about ten feet apart.  There is a pause.

            "Raiden send you," asks Ryu.

            "Yep," replies Goku, "and I suppose he sent you here too.  Who are you?"

            "I'm Ryu."

            "Okay."  He looks at Wolverine and Gambit.  "Who are they?"

            Ryu looks at Wolverine.  "He's Wolverine."  He looks at Gambit.  "That's Gambit and Rogue."

            "Are you sure we can trust him," says Wolverine.  "All we know is that the other one is trying to get the drop on us."

            "No we're not," replies Goku.

            "So where is he?"

            Goku looks towards Gambit.  "Over there."

            Gambit turns around and sees Piccolo about stand three feet away from him.  Gambit throws the card at Piccolo but tilts his head.  The card flies by and hits a tree and explodes.

            "Hmm, nice try," says Piccolo.

            "That's Piccolo for ya," says Goku.

            Wolverine and Gambit let their guard down.  "Are you a mutant like us?"

            Piccolo looks at Gambit wide-eyed.  "A mutant?  No, I'm a Namek," he replies.  He looks at Rogue.  "What's wrong with her?"

            "She passed out on the ride over," replies Wolverine.  Piccolo looks at him.

            "She's coming to," says Goku.

            Rogue's head moves.  Gambit leans in closer to her.

            "Are you okay, mon chere," asks Gambit.

            Rogue moans as she wakes.  "I'm okay, Sugar.  It would take more than that to hurt me."  She looks up at Piccolo.  "Oh, I see you made some new friends."

            "Hmph," says Piccolo.

            "Well, I guess so," says Goku.  "Is that right?"

            "Yeah, sure," replies Wolverine.

            "Where are we?" asks Rogue.

            "That's what I've been trying to find out," replies Gambit.

            Piccolo looks at Ryu and Wolverine.  "They don't know?"

            "I guess not," replies Ryu.

            Rogue sits up.  "Know what?"

            Everyone is silent.  "Didn't you talk to Raiden before you came here," asks Goku

            "Who's Raiden?" asks Gambit.

            "And that goes double for me," adds Rogue.

            "How you get here then?" asks Piccolo from behind them.

            "They came like the rest of us," answers Wolverine.

            "Then how did we come here," asks Gambit, "and where's this Raiden of yours?"  No one answers.  Gambit looks at everyone's faces for an answer.  "That's it," Gambit says as he stands up, "if you're not going to tell us how we got here, then I'm going to find my own way out."  He walks by Piccolo.

            Everyone watches him leave.  Rogue stands up.  "Don't worry," she says, "I'll keep an eye on him."

            She takes a few steps and flies to Gambit's side.  Everyone watches the two leave.  As they start to enter the trees, Piccolo turns around.

            "Where is Raiden, anyway?"

**Sailor Moon dimension**

            Rini, also known as Sailor Mini Moon, is walking down the street from a playground down the street from the home.  Rini is from a future kingdom and lives with her future mother, Serina who's also known as Sailor Moon, and her family. Rini is very similar to here mother, from her looks to her attitude.

            Rini is in her usual uniform-type dress with her "Luna Ball" following her close behind.  She's in deep thought about the recent battles between the sailor scouts and the evils that are trying to take over the planet.  In the recent battles, Rini was of much help compared to the other scouts.  She wonders if they really need her help.

            She walks down to the next street and turns.  She nearly runs in a man who appears to a monk in white clothing.

            "Oh!"  She stops and walks back a step.  "Sorry, mister."  She looks at the man closely, his flat cone hat comes his face.  "Are you okay, mister?  I can see through you."

            _"You're Sailor Mini Moon."_

            "No, I'm not," she says, trying to hide her secret.

            _"I know who you are, Rini."_

            "How do you know my name?"  She looks at his face, which is covered by his hat.  "Who are you?"

            The stranger raises his head revealing his glowing white eyes.  _"I am Lord Raiden…"_

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles dimension, Original realm, Earth**

            Michelangelo, or Mikey for short, is one of the four Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.  He is known for his ninja skills with knunchuks and his "partying" attitude.  His headband is orange compared to his brothers; Leonardo, skilled with the sword and leader of the group, is blue.  Donatello, skilled with the bow and scientist of the group, is purple.  And Raphael, skilled with the sais and critic of the group is red.  Their master, Splinter, a man who had mutated into a rat, taught them all their skills.

            Michelangelo is walking through the sewers from eating a pizza, his favourite food, from a local pizza parlour.  He's wearing his disguise, an oversize trench coat and matching hat.

            "Hmm," says Michelangelo to himself, "There's nothing like taking the night off and scarfing down some pizza."  He's walking to his lair.

            He turns a corner and ahead in a turn.  Michelangelo listens to his echoing footsteps and he realises that they weren't matching his.  He stops and the footsteps continue.  He sees a shadow of a man on the wall.  The footsteps get louder as the shadow got bigger.  The man comes from around the corner.  He's wearing a white outfit and a flat cone hat that covers his face.

            "Who's there?" asks Michelangelo.

            The man raises his head revealing his glowing white eyes.

            Michelangelo throws his hat to the side and takes off his trench coat and throws it the other side.  "I don't know who you are, dude.  But if you come closer, I'll have to hurt you."

            _"There is no need to fight, Michelangelo,"_ says the stranger.

            "You know me."

            _"I have come for your help"_

            "First you'll have to tell me who you are, dude."

            _"I am Lord Raiden…"_

**MUGEN dimension**

            "Why all the fuss, Sugar?" asks Rogue.

            Gambit doesn't answer.  They left the group about an hour ago and are walking into a smaller clearing than before.

            "C'mon, sugar."

            He still doesn't answer.

            She runs further up but not in front of him.

            "Gambit, darling, what's the matter?"

            "The matter is that we were taken against our will to a distant world, Logan's acting like he's the leader, and…" He looks at Rogue.  "And you were hurt."

            "Oh, Gambit, you should know that it would take more than that to hurt little ol' me."

            They stop.  Gambit looks down at the ground and back at Rogue.  "I'm sorry, mon chere.  But that's still no excuse for what happened to us."

            Rogue turns her head to the side.  Gambit feels sorry for what he said.  But before he could speak, an odd wind blew by.

            Rogue starts to talk but Gambit stops her.  He looks to the right of him, trees.  He looks to the left, more trees.  He looks at Rogue.  She is as worried as he is.  The wind passes by them again.  Gambit looks passes Rogue, a ninja materializes.

            Gambit grabs Rogue's arm and flings her to the side.  The ninja delivers a strong kick to Gambit's stomach causing him to fly back.

            Rogue, landed on her side, turns over and see the ninja.  The ninja is black with a yellow vest.  His eyes are empty of colour.  She stands up.  "Hey, Sugar, why don't you pick on someone your size."  She charges at the ninja and throws several punches.  The punches were blocked except for the last, which pushed the ninja back.

            Gambit pulls out a playing card and charges it.  He throws it but the card gets frozen in mid-air.  He turns his head and there's another ninja.  This ninja is also black but has a blue vest.

Rogue sees the other ninja as well and looks back at the other.  The ninja has recovered.

The yellow ninja pushes his arm out.  "GET OVER HERE!"  A whip-like spear comes out the ninja's hand.  Rogue rises to the sky as the spear goes under her.  The spear stops in the air and returns to his hand.

Gambit and the blue ninja face off.  Gambit charges another card.  The blue ninja creates an ice ball.  Gambit quickly moves to the right in a circular path and throws the card.  The ninja freezes the card in the air as he did before.  Gambit throws another card, he freezes it. He throws three more and they're frozen too.

            "Neat trick," says Rogue.  "Let's see if you can do it again, this time."  She does a diving punch at the yellow ninja.  She hits the ground in a cloud of dust.  The ninja's gone.  She turns her head to the left.  The ninja delivers an uppercut to her chin.  "Ow."  She goes back into the air.  "That smarts.  Now I'm going to have to teach you to play nice."  She removes a glove from her hands and places it in her pants.  She flies down at him again but goes by him and comes from behind and grabs him.  She tries to touch the open area of his mask.

            Gambit takes out an entire deck.  "Let's see if you can dodge all of these."  He throws his array of cards at the blue ninja.  Each card hits with a cloud of mist.  "Gotcha ya, mon ami."  The mist fades.  An ice statue of the ninja stands in its place, chipped by the exploding cards.  The statue cracks and falls apart.           The blue ninja jumps over the pile of ice.  Gambit charges another card and throws it.  The ninja ducks below it and slides under Gambit, tripping him.

            Rogue searches for the yellow ninja's face.  The ninja throws Rogue off his back.  She quickly lands on the ground and lounges back at him.  Just as she is about to touch him, he teleports behind Rogue.  Rogue stops and turns around receiving a roundhouse to the face.  She flies back near to Gambit.

            Gambit crawls to her.  "Are you okay, mon chere?"

            "I'll be fine, Sugar."

            The ninjas walk in front of them and face them.  Gambit and Rogue are worried.  The blue ninja raises his arms in the air.  Water drops form in mid-air and are compressed into a ball.  The yellow ninja steps back.  A sphere of ice is formed and another layer of water collects on top.  The sphere gets bigger.

            Suddenly, a fireball hits the ice sphere and causes it to burst.  The ninjas look to their lefts from where the fireball came.  A man comes out of the darkness and does a flying kick.  The man is wearing black pants, no shirt, and a red strap around his head.  The flying kick hits the blue ninja causing to fly backwards but he lands on his feet.  The man follows him to where to he landed and a fight breaks out between the two.  The yellow ninja raises his arm again and the spear comes out.  As the spear approaches the man, a ice ball hits the head of the spear causing it to crash into the ground.  The yellow ninja turns around and there stands another stranger.  This one has a black sleeveless shirt and pants with a blue vest. He has a scar over his left eye..

            The blue strangler and the yellow ninja face off.  "My fight is not with you," says the ninja.

            "Then leave them alone," says the stranger.

            "Not a chance in hell."  The two dodge at each other and a fistfight breaks loose.

            In the other fight, the shirtless man had the upper hand.  He does a bicycle kick on the blue ninja and the ninja falls back on the ground but rolls back on his feet.  The blue ninja looks at the other fight.  The yellow ninja kicks the blue warrior down and looks back.  The blue ninja nods his head and looks back at his fight.  He sprays the ground under his opponent with ice causing him to slip off his feet onto the ground.  The ninja turns and runs into the woods.

            The yellow ninja looks down at his opponent.  "This isn't over."  Then he teleports away.

            Gambit chuckles.  "Thanks for your help, mes amis."  He gets up on his feet and helps Rogue up.  He looks at the new friends, they're gone.  Gambit turns in all directions trying to see where they went.

            "Do you know who they are?" asks Rogue.

            "No," replies Gambit.  "We better get back to the others."

            They turn in the direction they came and walk down the path.

            "This weak and pathetic body.  It sickens me to be back in it."

            A man is on a throne in a castle made of brick and mud.  It's Xavier and he wearing his outdoor outfit that he use to wear when he was the professor; matching green pants and outdoor jacket.  The throne is made of clay with a large skull on the back of the chair and a skull at the end of each armrest.  The throne's on a platform about two feet of the ground surrounded by stairs.  He looks ahead.

            "What's your report, Kintaro?"

            A four-armed man-creature comes out the darkness in front of Xavier's throne.  This creature is Kintaro, a shokan warrior.  He stops near the steps and bows.  "My master, Raiden is recruiting fighters as we speak."

            "Hmm, how many so far?"

            "There are six here; Ryu, Goku, Piccolo, and Gambit, Rogue, and Wolverine from Xavier's X-Men."

            Xavier chuckles and returns to a straight face.  "Where's Raiden now?"

            "He's gathering others.  He's presently in the Capcom dimension, MegaMan realm."

            "What's our warrior status?"

            "Dr. Doom, Dr. Octopus, Juggernaut, and Demitri have joined Frieza.  Your clone of the one called 'Cell' is reaching his full potential."

            "And what about our spies on Raiden's forces?"

            "Scorpion and Sub-Zero have returned."

            "Bring Scorpion to me."  Kintaro leaves.  A few seconds later, the yellow ninja enters.  He bows to Xavier.

            "My master, we have located the enemy's present base."

            "And, what is your report?"

            "We fought the ones called Rogue and Gambit."

            "And?"

            Scorpion is silent.

            An angry look comes over Xavier's face.  "WHAT HAPPENED?"

            "We were attacked," replies Scorpion.

            Xavier calms down a bit.  "By who."

            "Liu Kang and Sub-Zero, Raiden's fighters."

            "You disappoint me, Scorpion."  Scorpion lowers his head and looks back at him.  "I give you your deepest desires.  I give you live, I give you power, I give you your worst enemies to fight as your soldiers.  Sub-Zero has made aware that your quarrel is not over, even though Quan Chi has confessed to the annihilation of your clan."

            Scorpion is enraged.

            "Go now.  Train your warriors for their next attack."  Scorpion turns and leaves.

            "Kintaro!" yells Xavier.  "Have our 'guests of honour' been summoned yet?"

            "No. Master," replies Kintaro from the darkness.  "Do you wish for us to go get them?"

            "Don't bother.  I haven't out of this realm for a while and sure need the exercise."  An evil smile forms on his fast.  "Now, Raiden, you will witness my power."

            "Maybe we should go find them," says Ryu.

            "No," replies Wolverine.  "They don't need our help."  Ryu, Wolverine, Goku, and Piccolo are standing in a circle.

            "So, did Raiden say exact who we are going to fight?" asks Piccolo.

            "He says we're fighting Onslaught," replies Ryu.

            "Who's he?" asks Goku.

            "A powerful being we fought a while back," Ryu replies.  "He caused a crossover between our two dimensions together.  We have beaten him once before and know his tricks.  But I have a feeling he has new ones."

            "Hmph," says Piccolo with a half-grin.  "I'm sure we can beat him.  Once he sees what Goku and I can do, we'll destroy him like nothing."  Wolverine growls.  "What's wrong with you?"

            "You can't destroy him." He replies.

            "What do you mean?" asks Goku.

            "He means that Onslaught is someone he knows," replies Ryu.  "His master, a professor Charles Xavier, merged with a foreign being to become the Onslaught we know.  We weakened him before and their bodies were returned to normal.  We should be able to do it again."

            Wolverine looks away from the group looking into the trees.  "Someone's coming."

            Ryu, Goku, and Piccolo look in his direction.  "It's your friends," says Goku.  Gambit and Rogue come into site.  He turns to Ryu.  "See, they're alright."

            "No they're not," says Wolverine.  He rushes towards them.  The others follow.

            Gambit falls to the ground out of breath.  Rogue stops and kneels down beside him.

            Wolverine gets up to them.  "What happened?"

            Rogue looks up at him.  "We were attacked."  The other three catch up.  "There were two of them.  A blue-masked and a yellow-masked ninja.  They fought us.  Then two others came and helped us."

            "Are you okay?"

            Rogue breathes deeply.  "I just got the wind knocked out of me."

            "I'm fine too," say Gambit.  He tries to stand up but could only roll over.  "Don't worry about me."

            "Do you know who the other two were?" asks Goku.

            "No," replies Rogue.

            Wolverine sniffs the air and looks at Rogue.  "Who fought you?"

            "I told you I don't know.  Why?"

            "The one you fought was in Beast's Lab."

            "Well, I fought the yellow one.  He sure was tricky.  He had many skills and weapons."

            "Don't forget the blue one I fought," says Gambit as he looks up.  "He could shoot ice from his hands like I could through cards."

            "WHAT?!" says Piccolo.

            "Oh, I see you two have met before," says Gambit with a smile.

            "He embarrassed me once before.  I won't let that happen again."

            Suddenly, a surprise look comes on everyone's faces.  Gambit and Rogue stand up.

            "Do you feel them," asks Goku.

            "Yes," replies Piccolo.

            "They're every where," says Ryu.

            "What do you mean?" asks Rogue.

            "Here they come," says Wolverine.

            They look at all the sides of the clearing searches for a look at their visitors.  Piccolo jerks his head to his left.  "There's one of them now."

            Everyone looks in that direction.  A yellow object is seen coming out of the trees and comes through the tall grass.  Everyone watches it come closer.

            "Don't worry, mon chere.  If it's him again, I'll get him now," says Gambit to Rogue.

            Gambit charges a card.  The object comes closer and out of the tall grass and stops in front of them.  It's a large, yellow mouse.

            "What the—" says Piccolo.

            "Pika? Pikachu?" says the yellow mouse.

            "Wow, it's cute," says Rogue.

            "Pika," says the mouse with a grin.

            "Don't touch it!" yells Gambit.

            "Don't worry," says Ryu, "it has a good chi."  He looks at the trees.  "And so does everything else coming this way."

            More figures become visible through the trees and come towards them.  Each is more different than the next.  They circle the group of six.  Piccolo doesn't trust any of them and prepare for a battle to break out.

            "Hi!" says Sailor Mini Moon, "Do you know Raiden?  He's the one who sent us."

            Piccolo lowers his guard.  "More fighters," says Goku.  "I guess Raiden was still collecting."

            "Where's he now?" asks Wolverine.

            Lightning strikes the ground near the group.  The lightning was not big or loud.  As the group turns their attention to where the lightning struck, Raiden fades in out of nowhere.

            "Welcome to the MUGEN realm," says Raiden.  "This realm is its own dimension.  Your dimensions though have several, some have endless, realms or realities."

            "Why have you brought these people here?" asks Piccolo.  Everyone looks at him.  "These fighters' power levels are low, not enough to defeat Frieza."  He looks down at the yellow mouse.  "If this is one you selected, why should we believe you really want us to fight against this Onslaught?"

            "Pika!" says the mouse.

            "You shouldn't trust your first impression.  Pikachu to you may have a low power level, he may be able to even defeat you."  Piccolo grunts.  "You can't trust your senses of detecting power levels.  Each reality's strengths are measured in different ways.  The only thing you can trust yourself in this realm is your skills and your friends."

            "So our power level detection is worthless here?" asks Goku.

            "Yes in a way.  You may detect power levels but your accuracy is not good enough to help you." He looks around the group.  "Some of your other skills may be helpful at times but can't be depended on.  I will introduce you to each other."  He looks at the first one to his left, Ryu and the others are on the right.  "Sailor Mini Moon from the Sailor Moon dimension."

            "Hi!" she says.

            "If she wishes she will reveal her true identity later.  Pikachu from the Pokémon dimension.  His power is electricity."

            "Pikachu," it says.

            "Michelangelo from the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles realm.  He is a member of four.  A ninja master of the knuchucks."

            "Hey there, dudes and dudettes," he says.

            "MegaMan and his sister Roll from the MegaMan realm of the Capcom dimension."

            "Hi!" says Roll.

            "Hi, Ryu," says MegaMan.

            "These three come the Darkstalkers realm of the Capcom dimension.  Baby Bonnie Hood."

            She giggles.

            "Morrigan and her sister Lilith."

            They're silent.

            "And from the Marvel dimension.  WarMachine, Iron Man, and Captain America.  All are members of the Avengers."

            They're silent too.

            "The rest were here earlier than most of you.  Piccolo and Goku are from the DragonBall Z dimension."

            "Hi, I'm Goku," says Goku.  Piccolo grunts.

            "This is Ryu from the Street Fighter realm of the Capcom dimension."

            "Hi there!" he says.

            "Next is Wolverine from the Marvel dimension.  He is a member of the X-Men."  Raiden looks pass Wolverine.  "It appears you brought some friends."

            "Brought!?" yells Gambit, "More like kidnapped!"

            "It seems like they have been brought here against their will," says Wolverine.

            "I am aware of that now," replies Raiden.  "You, Gambit, have agreed to what I have said and that why you were brought here.  You, Rogue, however didn't agree to it and came here with Gambit.  I know that you both didn't want to come therefore I will you another chance.  I'll asks you two in the morning."

            "Why not now?" asks Gambit.

            "Even though you weren't invited, I wish for you to join."  Raiden looks around the group.  "All of you can rest for the night.  I'll teach you about your enemy tomorrow.  My protection will make sure that no one is attacked.  A few of my chosen fighters will meet you tomorrow."

            Raiden looks into the sky and lightning strikes through him and he fades out.

            "I'm not tired," says Piccolo.  "I'll make sure no one else comes here."

            Piccolo walks out of the group towards another part of the clearing.  Small groups are formed of people talking.  Everyone seems to be calm unaware that an invisible foe is in a nearby tree.

            It jumps to the ground and runs into the trees.


	4. The Gathering

            _"Your team maybe good enough to defeat Onslaught but he has also been collecting fighters to battle yours."_

            "My fellow Elder Gods, how has Onslaught been able to send all really into Mortal Kombat?"

            Raiden is kneeling in a lighted circle surrounded by darkness.  In front of him are five lit corners for each Elder God; Earth, Wind, Water, Fire, and Raiden's Lightning which is empty.  Each god is represented by his or her element.

            _"We are sure you know about the MUGEN realm but the fallen Elder God, Shinnok, was able to let Onslaught come through the barriers"_

            "Can they be defeated?"

            _"Like in all Mortal Kombat tournaments, all opponents can be defeated, mortal or immortal."_

            _"Their fighters maybe strong but under your guidance, they can be defeated.  Train your fighters well and you will prevail."_

            "What realms have his fighters came from?"

            _"Sorry Raiden, but you are allowed to ask three questions and three questions only."_

            "Very well, I'll lead my fighters against Onslaught and Shinnok."

            _"Who will be your general?"_

            "Liu Kang will be our general for our forces."  He looks at the Elder God of Wind.  "If we need you, Fujin, I will come for you."

            _"Very well."_ It replies.

            Raiden stands up, looks upward, and lightning strikes.  He fades out.

            Piccolo looks back at the newly expanded group.  He observes each fighter to learn his or her character.  Goku started coming towards him.

            "Hey, Piccolo.  What are you doing out here?"

            "Does it matter?"

            "Look Piccolo, you have been avoiding the rest of us all night.  Something's wrong."

            Piccolo looks down.  "Do you trust Raiden?"

            "What!?"

            He looks at Goku.  "Do you trust Raiden?"

            "Uh, sure, I guess.  I mean he's the only one here we could trust."

            "I think he hasn't told us everything."

            "Yeah, that's why he's going to train us in the morning."

            "You know what I mean."

            Goku looks on at Piccolo.

            "We should be training now, even before Raiden comes back.  We can't trust anyone here."

            "It seems like you're the only one.  Everyone seems to know each other now.  Roll and the 'moon girl' are even playing together."

            "You think I care."

            "Huh!?"

            "That's the problem with you Goku, you trust people too much.  You don't consider what could happen."

            "If you don't trust people so much, maybe you should be making more alleys."

            Piccolo closes his eyes in meditation.  Goku stays for a second then turns and walks back to the group.  Before he enters a group talking, he stops.  He notices that Piccolo's power level is changing.  He turns around, Piccolo is still meditating.  Fighters begin to notice that Goku is watching Piccolo strangely.  Eventually, everyone is watching him.

            _"Try to make a fool out of me, will you Raiden,"_ Piccolo thinks, _"I'll show you that that giant rodent could never defeat me.  I'm going to show you my strongest opponent…"_

            Several seconds pass and nothing happen.  Suddenly Piccolo lets out a loud scream.  Everyone is wondering what's going on, the children are a little scared.  Piccolo's scream is replace is loud grunts of concentration.  A few seconds later, Piccolo's faces starts to separate from his body, then his arms and legs.  Everyone is shocked except Goku.

            Piccolo pulls his head out and then his arms.  He jumps out of the body and turns around, the original body's face and arms returned to normal.  Eveyone's shocked to see two Piccolos.

            "Let's give them a show," says the new Piccolo.

            "Right," replies the other.  And they fly into the sky.  The crowd stares in awe.

            The two duke it out with their fists and feet, then with a barrade of fireballs.  Each out doing the other with quick attacks and escapes.  The battle is intense and extremely fast.  One throws a fireball but the other dodges out of the way causing the fireball to hurl to the ground missing the group.  The other throws a fireball as well and the other dodges causing the fireball to miss the group from the other side.

            "Piccolo!  Stop this!" cries Goku.

            No reply.  The two continue to fight.

            "Stop it, Piccolo.  You're going to hurt someone!"

            Still no reply.  The two stop in front of each other to do another more powerful attack.

            Goku quickly flies up between them and extends his arms towards each Piccolo.  "I SAID STOP!"  Beams of light and energy flow from Goku's hands causing the Piccolos to fly backwards.

            The two quickly recover.  They start to group in front of Goku.

            "Well, well, well.  It looks like you have a backbone after all," says one.

            "Would you like to challenge us to a match?" asks the other.

            "Stop your battle," says Goku.  "You nearly took off our heads down there.  Someone's going to get hurt soon."

            "We'll take that as a 'yes'."  The two Piccolos dodge at Goku with a couple of quick attacks, but Goku blocks.  Goku does a throw on each one making them fly back again.  They again recover.

            "Wow, that was fun," jokes one.

            "But it'll take more than that to stop us," says the other.

            Goku begins to concentrate and starts to grunt.  The two Piccolos stay back without attacking.  An orange and yellow fire forms around Goku and a wind surrounds him.  His hair changes from black to yellow.  The fire and wind fade reviling the new Goku.  The crowd watches with more awe.

            "Stop now!" commands Goku.

            They laugh and power up.  The crowd readies to watch another intense battle.

            "Is there anything we can do?" asks Lilith.

            "I don't think so," replies WarMachine.

            The three dodge at each other and a fury of punches and kicks occurs.  It continues for several seconds, until the Piccolos pause for a half-second to do a stronger attack.  Goku teleports behind them as they dodge at him.  Before they could react, Goku garbs on and throws him at the ground.  The other turns around to attack again but is also grabbed and thrown to the ground on top of the other causing them to merge back into one.  The battle is over.

            Goku lands on the ground and walk towards the group.  The wind and fire return for half-a-second and Goku is back to normal.  Everyone is still in awe.

            "Is everyone okay?" asks Goku.

            "Only for the moment," replies Piccolo.  He standing on his feet and is about to fire another shot a Goku and therefore the group.  He stretches his arm out to fire.

            Suddenly lightning strikes Piccolo causing him to fly back and slide along the ground.  Another bolt of lightning hits the ground in front of the group.

            "ENOUGH!" yells Raiden facing Piccolo.  He turns around to face the group.  "Why must you fight with each other?"

            "He started it," says Roll pointing at Piccolo who is trying to stand up again.

            "That's enough.  If you want to defeat your enemies you must learn that you are on the same side."  Raiden turns his head to the side for Piccolo to hear.  "You must trust each other."  He looks forward again.  "It's almost morning, I will stay he to see that nothing else happens."  He moves off to the side of the group.

            Goku turns around towards the group, everyone is staring at him.

            "Huh?  Is something wrong?" asks Goku.

            Silence.

            "Okay if no one's going to asks, I will," says Michelangelo.  "Yo, dude, what just happened?"

            "Uh.  Well, Piccolo was practicing on himself by using his slit-form, he can—"

            "No, no," says Michelangelo, "I mean you.  What did you just do?"

            "You mean when I transformed?"

            "Yeah, dude, that's it."

            "Well, that's my other form.  It's because I'm a Sayjin."

            "A Sayjin?" asks Ryu.

            "Yeah, that's what we call a Super Sayjin."

            "A Super Sayjin?" asks Sailor Mini Moon.

            "That's right."  It's Piccolo walking with a hand on his shoulder because of an injury.  "And that 'Super Saiyan' morph has helped you many times before.  (Groan)  You got lucky this time."

            Goku laughs.  "Sure, Piccolo, maybe next time you'll win."

            Everyone's confused.

**Marvel Dimension, Earth**

            _"Charles's missing,"_ thinks Magneto.  _"The old man has been the target for sometime now.  People wanting the founder of the X-Men, a mutant lover."_

            Magneto's walking down a metallic hallway.  He heard that Xavier was reported missing.

            _"Maybe it was one of the three escapees that took him.  Dr. Octopus has had his battles with Spider-Man, maybe he wants different challenge.  Dr. Doom has been quiet lately, maybe he was thinking up a plan all along.  Or it could be Juggernaut, Charles's half brother and mutant hater, he has attacked him several times before.  It could be one of them."_

            He walks down the hallway and comes up to a set of doors.  They swing open and close behind him without him lifting a finger.  _"Maybe I should help the X-Men find him.  Him being one of my closest friends."_

            He walks into a large metal room with a lot of computer and electrical equipment.  He walks up to a computer on the far wall and pushes a few buttons.  A monitor comes on.

            "Hello."  It's Cyclops.  "Magento!  Are you the one who took Xavier?"

            "No you fool.  I called because I want to help you find him."

            "This coming from you.  What are you up to?"

            "Nothing."  Magneto's now enraged by Cyclops's questions.  "I only wish to find Charles as a friend."

            Cyclops is also enraged.  "Look, we didn't need your help and we won't need it."

            "You fool, I know the professor a lot more than you.  How couldn't I help out."

            "I said we don't nee—."  The call is covered by interference.

            "What's going on?"

            The static fades but the call was disconnected.

            "Magneto, my old friend."

            Magneto turns around.  Xavier is standing about ten feet away from him.

            "Charles, you're here!" says Magneto

            "Yes, I am."

            Magneto notices something.  "Something's wrong.  You're standing."

            "Yes."

            "But you would never stand up on your feet due to your disability."

            "They helped me."

            Magneto's confused.  "Who?"

            "Them.  They help me in so many ways."

            "Who?"

            "Them."

            "Stop playing games.  Your X-Men have been looking for you."

            "The X-Men!"  Xavier seems to be angry at he mention of the name.

            "Charles?"  He pauses.  "Why have you come here?"

            "For you?"

            "What?"

            "I want to help to get what you wanted most; the world and ultimate power."

            Magneto steps back.  "You're not Charles."

            "Of course I am."

            "No you're not."  Magneto shoots a magnetic blast from his hand at Xavier.  The blast hits him on the chest but what should have thrown him to the wall only moved him back a couple of inches.  Magneto is shocked.  "Who are you?"

            A smile comes across Xavier's face and his eyes start to glow bright yellow.  His voice deepens.  "Know my name and fear it!  I am Onslaught!"

            Magneto becomes more shocked.  He turns his head.  "Computer, activate all —"

            An invisible hand grabs Magneto at the throat, choking him.  Xavier has his arm out in a similar way as the hold on Magneto.  "You will join me or serve me."  He raises his other hand up in the air and a miniature black orb forms in his hand.  "See the power I can give you."  He throws the orb at Magneto, which enters his body.

            Magneto screams from pain of the orb.  His skin darkens and his eyes flash for a second.  Xavier lowers his arm to his side.  Magneto stands in front of him.

            "What is this power?" asks the newly changed Magneto.

            "It's something you seen before.  It's the dark hadou."

            "Dark hadou?"

            "The power that Ryu used before to defeat me.  Transforming him into a powerful warrior."

            "What is it you wish for me to do, master?  Destroy the X-Men?"

            "Not yet.  There's another guest I need to visit first."  Xavier chuckles.

**MUGEN dimension**

            The sun has risen and everyone is waiting for Raiden to start their training.  Raiden is standing to the side of the group watching the group as Piccolo.  Piccolo is a few feet away in mid-air meditating, almost healed from his wounds.  Rogue is sleeping on Gambit's lap.  Pikachu, Sailor Mini Moon, and Roll are playing.  Ryu, MegaMan, and the others are talking in a group.

            Rogue begins to wake up.  Raiden looks in their direction.

            "Good morning, chere," says Gambit.

            Rogue moans, "Good morning', Sugar."  She smiles.  "Are you as hungry as I am?"

            Raiden starts walking towards them.

            "Sure, chere, we haven't ate anything since we got here."

            Gambit looks up.  Raiden is coming towards them.  He stops about five feet away.

            "What do you want?" asks Gambit.

            "You're hungry, aren't you?" replies Raiden.

            Raiden raises his hands out about chest height.  Suddenly, lightning flowed between his hands for a couple of seconds.  The lightning disappears and in its place are several food items on a wooden tray.  The tray is not a piece of art.  The food items were breakfast cereals and juices.  Everyone is looking in their direction.

            "Just for us?" asks Gambit sarcastically.

            "Yes," he replies.

            Everyone is somewhat confused.

            Raiden turns half way between Gambit and the others.  He continues, "Under my protection you are given several other things.  One of them is that you do not need food to eat and  water to drink.  You may do so but it will not help you or hurt you."  He turns around and walks back to his place.  He stops half way and turns his head.  "Remember that you are still mortal and that you are still require to breathe."  A half grin covers his face.  "Training will start in a few minutes."  He continues walking.

            "Interesting," says Lilith with her head slanted to the side.

            Pikachu comes over to the food tray.

            "Do you want something?" asks Rogue.

            "Pika!"  Pikachu points to an apple on the side of the tray.

            "An apple?"  Rogue picks up the apple and gives it to him.  "Here you go."

            Pikachu takes it and takes several large bites out if it.

            "So why is he still hungry?" asks Morrigan.  "I thought he was under Raiden's protection as well."

            Rogue chuckles at Pikachu.  "Maybe he just likes apples."

            "Pika!  Pika!" replies Pikachu.  He takes several other large bites finishing the apple.  All that remains is the core.  He looks at the group looking at him as he chews the bites.  He spots Piccolo still hovering in mid-air with his eyes closed.

            He turns to Rogue and hands her the core.  "Pika."

            "What do you want me to do with this?"

            Pikachu pulls his arm back and pushes it forward in a throwing motion

            "You want me to throw it?"

            He nods his head.  "Pika."

            Piccolo opens one eye.

            "Well okay."  Rogue stands up.  She pulls her arm back.  "Here you go!"  She throws the apple into the air.

            Electricity surrounds Pikachu.  "PIKACHUUUU!!!"  The electricity collects forming a lightning bolt.  The bolt flies up at the apple.  They connect and explode.

            "Wow," says Sailor Mini Moon.

            "Amazing," says Roll.

            Pikachu turns away from the falling debris and towards Piccolo.  Piccolo is looking back at him with both eyes open.  Pikachu waves at him.  He doesn't reply.  Pikachu turns back towards the group disappointed of not getting a reaction from him.

            _"Hmph, show off,"_ thinks Piccolo.  _"If he thinks he compare himself to me, he has another thing coming."_  He watches Pikachu.  _"Either way, he is still a strong fighter."_  He closes his eyes again.  _"We might need him."_

            The group continues talking to each other.  Rogue and Gambit finish up their meal.

            A few minutes later, Raiden looks at the sky and back at the group.  "It's time."

            Piccolo opens his eyes, stretches out his legs and lands on the ground.  The group finishes their conversations and walk towards him.  Rogue and Gambit stand up and walks towards the others, they stay behind everyone else.

            "I know that you know the main reason you're here.  I will guide you through the rules of Mortal Kombat."

            Roll and Sailor Mini Moon sit on the ground.

            "Mortal Kombat is a fighting tournament of one dimension.  This tournament was used to determined the fate of two realms.  One defends, one conquers.  The tournament started many centuries ago, with an Elder God named Shinnok.  He rebelled against the others claiming that he should rule the fate of all.  I was the only one who was able to save the dimension with some ultimate consequences.  The tournament between the gods caused the Earth to enter what you call the "Ice Age", the planet covered in ice for centuries.  Eventually I won, forcing Shinnok into a prison realm known as the "NetherRealm".  The Ice Age was over.  Several millions of species extinct, many endangered.  Through this catastrophe, a species called humans began to expand rapidly becoming the leading species of Earth.  Shinnok has tried to escape several times but thanks to my chosen warrior we were able to stop him."

            Raiden stretches his arm out and opens his hand.  On his palm is a small medallion of a dragon.  The medallion rises from his hand to Raiden's left and stops in mid-air.  The medallion glows and splits into four.  They separate into opposite directions connected by horizontal and vertical lines.  The medallions spread out and stop to form a screen.

            "Then came another immortal who has already conquered several other realms through Mortal Kombat and challenges Earth."  Shao Kahn's face comes onto the screen.  "This is Shao Kahn, the emperor of OutWorld.  He was an experience fighter and winner in his battles.  When he challenged Earth, he had his warriors to be lead by his lead sorcerer, Shang Tsung."  Shang Tsung's face appears on the screen.  "In order to conquer a realm, the challenger must win ten consecutive tournaments.  They won nine."

            "Then came a young Shaolin warrior named Kung Lao who lead Earth's forces and won."  A fight screen is shown.  Kung Lao is fighting Shang Tsung and wins.  "The Earth was saved.  The emperor sends Shang Tsung to work in the mines of OutWorld.  Several years later, the tournament starts again and Shang Tsung returns.  But he had a surprise for Kung Lao.  He brings Prince Goro into the tournament, a four-armed, half-dragon, half-man beast from the mines."  The screen shows Kung Lao fighting Goro.  After Kung Lao having the upper hand, Goro grabs him with his lower hands and pushes him with his other hands.  Kung Lao is knocked out and Goro lays him on the ground.  "Earth had lost to the realm of OutWorld."

            "Excellent!  Flawless victory!" says Shang Tsung.  The screen shows Shang  Tsung's evil smiling face and back at Goro.  "I will take his warrior soul.  Finish Him!"

            Goro raises his arm.  In a loud grunt, slams his fist into Kung Lao's skull, the screen backs to a far angle.  There's a loud bone-cracking sound.

            The fighters are a little shocked at what they saw.

            Seconds pass, then Raiden looks to his right.  "My fighters are coming."  Four figures come out of the trees.

            "The first one is Liu Kang, the present champion of Mortal Kombat.  The second is Sub-Zero, a former member of a ninja clan called the Lin-Kuei."

            The two approach Raiden, the other two are just coming out of the trees.

            "Hey!" says Gambit.  "I think we have already met."

            "You two were the ones who saved us yesterday," adds Rogue.

            "Yes, we are," says Liu Kang with a grin.

            "It look like you needed help," says Sub-Zero with a half-grin.  He looks at Sailor Mini Moon who has a frighten expression on her face.  "What's wrong with her?"

            Everyone looks in the direction she's looking.  Approaching them is a man in a kung-fu outfit and… Kung Lao.

            "Woah, dude!" says Michelangelo.  "Is that Kung Lao?"

            "The one and only," he says.

            "But not the same," adds Raiden.  "He's a descendent of the original that you just saw.  Liu Kang is also a descendent of Kung Lao."

            "Saw what?" Kung Lao asks.  He notices the screen.  "Since when can you do that?"

            "The last one is Kung Fu Man, an inhabitant of the MUGEN realm," says Raiden.  The four stand beside Raiden facing the group.

            The screen shows a dragon symbol.  "The sorcerer manages to win eight more tournament.  The ten tournament was in affect again.  I chose three new fighters."  The screen shows Liu Kang.  "Liu Kang."  A woman.  "Sonya Blade."  And a man.  "And Johnny Cage.  Each fighter helped save the Earth and defeat the sorcerer."  The screen shows Sonya fighting Kano, Johnny Cage fighting Goro, and Liu Kang fighting Shang Tsung.  "The Earth was saved another generation."

            "The emperor, Shao Kahn, became angry at his lost.  He could not accept his defeat.  He decides to continue the tournament in OutWorld in a winner-take-all.  Shang Tsung also returned but as his own to prove to his emperor that he's valuable.  The Earth warriors are joined by Kung Lao."  The screen shows the Kung Lao.  "Jax, Sonya's partner who in which was captured by Shao Kahn."  It shows Jax and a chained Sonya.  "And Kitana, the adopted daughter of Kahn and heir to the throne of Edenia, her homeworld."  It shows Kitana.

            "We fought each of his warriors and were successful until Johnny Cage fought Kintaro, another Shokan brought to the tournament by Shang Tsung.  Johnny Cage was killed."  The screen shows the lifeless body of Johnny Cage and the monster Kintaro.  "Jax defeated Kintaro and saved Sonya.  But at the same time unleashed Kano, a dangerous criminal who she had chased there, to re-enter Earth."  Sonya and Jax are chasing Kano.  "Lui Kang defeated Shao Kahn to win the tournament again."  Liu Kang delivers the final punch to Kahn.

            "Unfortunately the emperor survived.  He then commands Shang Tsung to reincarnate his wife and Kitana's mother, Queen Sindel, on Earth.  Not only did it cause another tournament but the realms were merged as well, therefore I could not fight with Earth.  Kahn's new general was a centaur named Motaro."  The screen shows the centaur.  "Jax defeated him with his new weapons."  The screen shows Jax with robotic arms battling Motaro and winning.  "Kahn was defeated once again by Liu Kang and the realms divided again.  Kahn was destroyed."

            "Meanwhile in another dimension, the crossover of the Marvel and Capcom dimensions took place for the third time.  The cause was a powerful being known as Onslaught who merged with the X-Men founder, Professor Charles Xavier, to give him incredible powers.  The teams combined their strength to defeat him."  The screen shows battles between the two sides.  "After his defeat Xavier and Onslaught divided and I took Onslaught and placed him the NetherRealm."

            "Soon after, Shinnok with the help of his sorcerer, Quan Chi, escape the NetherRealm and challenge Earth again in Mortal Kombat.  We managed to stop him once again and sent him back to the NetherRealm.  But during the tournament, Onslaught escaped the realm and entered the MUGEN dimension where he was recharging his powers ever since then."

            "Then it happened, Onslaught and Shinnok joined their powers to create a Mortal Kombat tournament in the MUGEN realm.  The winner will decide the fate of all reality."  Raiden looks at each member of the group.  "That's way I chosen you.  You have been selected to represent your realms in the tournament."

            Piccolo grins.  "So let me get this straight.  People from different realities are going to save all reality."

            "Exactly," replies Raiden.  "Mortal men and women defending your own realms.  It's not about death… but life.  You will decide the outcome of your homes in the tournament of Mortal Kombat."

            "Okay, I don't think that I can take that pressure," says Roll.

            "Don't worry.  As long as you watch out for each other you will survive.  There will be more fighters coming.  More Street Fighters.  More Darkstalker.  More DragonBall fighters.  More Sailor Scouts.  More Marvel Super Heroes."  He looks at Gambit and Rogue.  "More X-Men."

            There is a pause.  "So who are his fighters?" asks Goku.

            The screen shows a dragon-symbol with "The Fighters" written in the centre.  The screen says what it writes.

            "The Ninjas."

SCORPION

A spectre who has devoted his afterlife to the annihilation of the Lin-Kuei, the ninja clan that had destroyed his.  His main target was Sub-Zero until Quan Chi reviled that he himself destroyed Scorpion's clan.  He's main propose to fight is revenge.

MOVES:  Scorpion Spear, Teleportation, Teleport Punch

FATALITIES:  Skull Flame, Hell's Hand

SUB-ZERO (The Original)

A member of the Lin Kuei, a legendary clan of Chinese ninjas.  His special powers are ice.  He served Shang Tsung in the tournaments after Kung Lao's death.  He died in the OutWorld tournament and was brought back to battle is brother in the merger of the realms.

MOVES:  Ice Ball, Ice Slide, Ground Freeze

FATALITIES:  Deep Freeze Burst, Deep Freeze Sphere, Head Rip

REPTILE

A member of reptilian race of ninjas.  He serves the one who would promise to restore his homeworld or grant him power over it.  There are several versions of Reptile and many of them.  He's one of the evolve forms of Reptile with a full human/reptile body.  Some clans travel in packs.

MOVES:  Acid Spit, Shoulder Charge, Running Trip, Invisibility

FATALITIES:  Acid Puke, Chow-Time

NOOB SAIBOT

A mysterous black ninja of the Brothers of the Shadow with an unknown history.  All that is known is that he serves Shinnok, spied on Shao Kahn, and rarely fights unless confronted.

MOVES:  Disable Orb, Teleport, Teleportation Slam

FATALITIES:  Disassemble Orb, Explosion

ERMAC

An enigma to all who come into contact with him.  Ermac's past remains a shrouded in mystery.  It's believed that he exists as a life force brought together by the souls of extinguished OutWorld Warriors.  Shao Kahn had managed to take possession of these souls and used them to fight on the side of tyranny.

MOVES:  Teleport Punch, Fire Ball, Telekinesis

FATALITIES:  Head Rip, Super Telekinesis

BARAKA

Baraka was sent to quell the uprising renegade race in OutWorld's lower regions.  After his victorious battle, the nomadic warrior returned to fight on the side of villainy.  Under the guidance of Shao Kahn, Baraka was once again posed a formidable threat to his Earth counterparts.

MOVES:  Martial Arts of the Sword

FATALITIES:  Decapitation, Sword Stab

RAIN

Born on Kitana's former world of Edenia, Rain was smuggled away from the realm as a small child shortly after Shao Kahn's take over.  Thousands of years later he resurfaced.  His allegiance belonged to Kahn, he has chosen to betray his homeland rather than suffer at the hands of Kahn's extermination squads.

MOVES:  Lightning Bolt, Disable Orb, Teleport Roundhouse Kick

FATALITIES:  Lightning Strikes, Mega Lightning Bolt

SMOKE

Smoke was a lethal assassin working for the Lin Kuei.  But when they decided to automate their ninjas, Smoke is caught in the middle.  He became a cyborg assassin, whose human form would exist as a memory forever more.  Until Onslaught revived the deceased ninja to work for him.

MOVES:  Spear, Teleport Punch

FATALITIES:  Hell's Hand, Head Rip

"The Fighters"

DEMITRI

Hails from the DarkStalkers dimension.  Onslaught has chosen him for his evil content and knowledge of the DarkStalkers.

CELL

From the DragonBall dimension.  An evil and powerful android created to destroy Earth's forces.  He possesses knowledge, skills, and powers from every powerful fighter who was destined to challenge him.

JUGGERNAUT

Xavier's half brother.  He is a human who believes that all mutants should die.  He gets his incredible strength from his armour, which also gives unlimited shielding

FRIEZA

An alien from the DragonBall dimension.  He is a feared warlord and commands all to obey him.  His ultimate form is his fourth form is gives him a powerlevel in the dimension over one million.

DR. DOOM

A criminal of the Marvel dimension who is possessed in global domination.  His main enemies were a group of 'gifted' scientists called the Fantastic Four.  Even though he wages war on all who face him, his countries are peaceful and joyful.

DR. OCTOPUS

Dr. Octavius from the Marvel dimension.  He has been known for his team up with the Green Goblin, both are enemies to SpiderMan.  He is permanently attached to a devise on his back that gives him control of his four tentacles.

"The General"

KINTARO

Kintaro is a shokan warrior that has fought in Mortal Kombat.  Onslaught has brought him back because of his fighting skills and loyalty to his master.

"The Leader or Boss"

ONSLAUGHT

A being created by an alien entity and Professor Charles Xavier's telepathic powers.  He caused the merger of the Marvel and Capcom dimensions

            The screen goes blank.  A dragon-symbol comes on screen.

            "These are his fighters at this moment.  He can also collect more fighters to fight us," says Raiden.

            "It doesn't seem to be a problem," says Wolverine.  "We all defeated them once before, we can do it again."

            "Yeah," says MegaMan.  "Each one of us has battled them once before.  They can't fool us this time."

            "You must remember," says Raiden.  "You are fighting the most deadly warriors from all reality.  And also remember that you're not only fighting Onslaught, you're fighting Shinnok as well."

            "Listen," says Liu Kang.  "Shinnok is no laughing matter.  He a fallen Elder God which means that he has gone against all laws and orders of reality.  Shinnok always has something you don't know until you fight him, which makes him very dangerous."

            Sub-Zero comes forward.  "That's right.  Even though that Scorpion and I are no longer enemies, he has convinced him to join them.  If it's a sorcerer's spell or a false promise, it won't stop him from destroying each one of—"

            "HERE COMES A NEW CHALLENGER!"

            Everyone turns towards the screen.  The large words highlight the screen.

            "What's going on?" asks Ryu.

            "Onslaught has found another fighter," replies Raiden.

            "NEW ASSISTANT GENERAL!"

            "Assistant general?" asks MegaMan.

            "An assistant general is second to a general.  The only way to fight the boss is to defeat the general and the only way to fight the general is to defeat the assistant general if any.  Only by defeating the boss would the tournament end.  Onslaught and I are bosses or leaders.  Kintaro and Liu Kang are generals.  I do not have an assistant general but if anything happens to Liu Kang, Kung Fu Man would take his place."

            "GATHERING INFORMATION!"

**Capcom dimension, Street Fighter realm**

            "Join me and I will give you ultimate power."

            Xavier is standing in a lighted part of a throne room like metallic room.  Magneto is slightly behind him.  They are looking in front of them into the darkness where a man sits on a throne.

            "I have all the power I'll need from my scientists," says a voice in the darkness.

            "Yet, you have not taken over the world."

            "I have some minor difficulties to take care of first."

            "Well it seems Guile is not to be a threat to you at the moment.  You want to destroy the man who has defeated you in one-on-one combat, Ryu."

            No response.

            "Let's say Ryu is a little weakened right now."

            There's a pause.  "Go on."

            "And I can give you the power he once had."  Xavier stretches his arm out and a black sphere forms in his palm.  "The dark hadou."

            The man stands up.  "The dark hadou."  He starts walking towards them.

            "Yes," says Xavier.  "With the dark hadou and your psycho power you will unstoppable and be able to Ryu once and for all.  All in exchanged for your services to me."

            The man comes into the light.

            "Do we have a deal, General Bison?"

            "YES!"

            The sphere rises from his hand and goes into Bison. "Become the 'Shin' you once were… and more!"  He grunts in pain as the dark hadou fills him.  He stops grunting.  His skin is darker and a blue flame surrounds him and disappears.

            Bison looks in the air and laughs.

**MUGEN dimension**

            "MULTIPLE CHARACTERS"

            "What?" says IronMan.

            "What does this mean, Raiden?" asks Captain America.

            "It means that Onslaught has found two or more fighters to be his assistant general," replies Raiden.  "They would have equal power over the fighters."

            "FIGHTERS FOUND"

            "ERROR- CANNOT RECEIVE INFORMATION ON FIGHTERS"

            "They're new?" asks Kung Fu Man

            "I'm afraid not," replies Raiden.

            "NAMES AND I.D. FOUND"

            Seconds pass.

            "SHIN-BISON and SHIN-MAGNETO"

            "Shins?!" asks Goku.

            Ryu is shocked.

            "The word 'Shin' means 'True' in Japanese," says Raiden, "as in, there true form, not holding back."

            Wolverine replies by saying, "I'm betting it's just a name they gave themselves.   Their powers can where near the definition of 'true', Onslaught gave them their powers."

            Goku looks at Ryu.  "What's wrong?"

            "Bison comes from his realm," says Raiden.  "They are old enemies."

            "It's not that," says Ryu.

            Everyone turns to him.

            "He maybe be called 'Shin-Bison' but he's stronger than the one I know."

            "What do you mean?" asks MegaMan.

            "I don't understand it myself," replies Ryu.  "But we're going to need all the help we can get."

            "Then count us in."

            Everyone turns around.  Rogue is standing up.

            "I join the fight."

            "Mon chere?!" asks Gambit.

            "Come on, Gambit.  They need us.  We need to get Xavier back."

            There's a pause.  "Okay," replies Gambit.  "I'll do it for you."

            "Now you know what you're up against," says Raiden.  "You should get prepared for your first fights."  The screen turns back into a single medallion and returns to his hand.  He turns to Rogue and Gambit.  "Welcome to the group."

            Raiden raises his hand into the air.  "LIGHTNING STAFF!"

            A bolt hits his hand and a long wood staff flowing with electricity appears in his hand.  The electricity flows from the staff into his hand.  "Here Gambit.  A staff similar to the one you left behind."  He hands it to him.

            "Uh.  Thanks I guess."

            Raiden moves off to the side of the group.  The fighters comes together and talk about what they saw.  Ryu is coming towards him.

            "The group is depending on you to help them," says Raiden.  "You're the only one who knows the most about Bison."

            "Yes, Raiden," replies Ryu.  "But Bison is a lot stronger than I have seen before.  We're going to need more help."

            "There will be others including your friend, Ken, when he's ready."

            "Ken?  What's he doing now?"

            "He and Sakura are wondering the same right now."

**Capcom dimension, Street Fighter realm**

            "I hope Ryu's okay," say Sakura.

            "So do I," says Ken.  "I'm sure he's safe with friends."


	5. The First Deaths Part 1

**DragonBall dimension, Earth realm**

            "Is that the last one, Gohan?" asks Krillin.

            "Yes," replies Gohan.  He's holding one of the legendary dragonballs in his hands.  Gohan is worrying about his father, Goku, who left the day before.

            Krillin lifts his hand into the air.  A fireball forms in his hand.  He throws it at the ground creating a deep hole.  "Here, Gohan, drop it down here."

            Gohan doesn't move a muscle.

            "Gohan?"

            He still doesn't reply.

            "GOHAN!"

            Gohan comes out of his thoughts.  "Yeah, Krillin."

            "Is something wrong?"

            Gohan moans.  "It's daddy.  I'm worried he's in trouble."

            "Huh?" replies Krillin.  "Come on, Gohan!  Your dad is a powerful super sayjin.  He can do anything and he has destroyed Frieza before, what problems could there be?"

            "You don't understand.  Frieza has died twice and how could be back again a third time.  His father brought him back to life.  But since they're both were killed by Trunks, who is powerful enough to bring him back again."

            "Okay, I see what you're talking about.  But Goku has come out of every challenge he faced.  And besides if something goes wrong we still have the dragonballs."

            "Okay," replies Gohan still worried.

            "Drop the ball down here," says Krillin.  Gohan walks up to the hole and drops the ball into it.  The ball hits the bottom with a thud.  "Okay let's go get the others and tell them."  Krillin jumps into the air and takes off.

            Gohan stares down the hole for a few seconds.  He turns around and takes off following Krillin.

**MUGEN dimension**

            The fighters are practising.  Each one is doing their attacks on their own tree.  Ryu, Goku, Rogue and Michelangelo are practising up close with punches and kicks.  Lilith, Morrigan, MegaMan, Gambit, Baby Bonnie Hood, and Captain America are practising their special attacks.  Pikachu is using his lightning attack.  Roll and Sailor Mini Moon are trying to help each other out.  Iron Man and WarMachine are strategising their attack plans.  Liu Kang, Sub-Zero, Kung Lao, and Kung Fu Man are practising one-on-one with each other.  The only ones not doing something are Raiden, who is watching them, and Piccolo, who thinks he has practised enough.  They are almost standing side-by-side.

            "You don't trust me, do you?" asks Raiden.

            "Huh?" replies Piccolo.

            "I know you think that I might be leading you somewhere else than what I'm saying."

            Piccolo is slightly shocked but then calms down.  "Yeah!  Well, I guess that you being an 'Elder God' also makes you psychic."

            "Me being an Elder God doesn't make me psychic."

            "Then how would you know me so well?"

            "Why do you think I chose you?  I've been watching your realm for a while.  I know your character, your rises, your falls, and the only one you care about the most is Goku's son, Gohan."

            "Okay, sure, you know a lot about us.  But do you know anyone else's stories?"

            "Only they can decide if they want someone else to know about them.  I only acquired the information I need to select the fighters I will chose."

            "Hmph, so that's your answer," says Piccolo.

            They continue watching the fighters train.  "And also," adds Raiden.  "Xavier was a psychic…"  He turns his head at Piccolo.  "Therefore so is Onslaught."  He grins at Piccolo and turns back to the fighters.

            Seconds pass.  "So what's your story?" asks Piccolo.

            "I told you my story this morning."

            "Yes I know, but what about before Shinnok or between the tournaments."

            "There wasn't much before Shinnok betrayed the Elder Gods.  There were many more of us, each a god of an element.  I was several months old when Shinnok started rebelling but I was a teenager.  Seconds seemed like days to us.  When I was an adult, I received my element as lightning.  Around the same time, Shinnok was banished."

            "Where to?"

            "The NetherRealm, the world of the dead.  Even though we are visible in only one dimension, we are part of many others.  Some are controlled by other gods or a single god.  Some entrances to the NetherRealm are in the centre of the Earth that they called Hell.  Shinnok was banished there."

            "What about Satan, the leader of Hell?  Or is he just a myth?"

            "He's from another dimension but a fallen angel was no match for a fallen god."

            "He was killed?"

            "No, he was spared," continues Raiden.  "He serves Shinnok in other dimensions he has access to.  But the devil in your realm may not be the same one I know.  Some of you came from realms not watched by us.  I had to negotiate with other gods different from me to get you all."

            "So, how many Elder Gods are there with you?"

            "Including me, five."

            "What?" says Piccolo surprised.  "I thought there would have been more of you."

            "After Shinnok's banishment into the NetherRealm, he started using Satan's evilest slaves as his fighters.  He started a war between the Elder Gods and the NetherRealm."

            "Armageddon."

            "Yes.  The war lasted for months.  In the end we won, but it came at a price.  Only three of the four first Elder Gods survive.  The Elder God of Wind was killed in battle.  His young son, Fujin, took his place.  We taught him the ways of his element and I took him in like if he was my own son."

            "That's your story then," says Piccolo.  "So are you an Elder God?"

            "After the last Mortal Kombat tournament, the gods made me the fifth Elder God.  Fujin took my place as guardian of the Earth realm."

            "So why are you here and not him?"

            "This is the first time this incident has ever happened.  I being the most experience was chosen to lead you."

            They continue watching the others.  Raiden glances at each fighter as if judging them.

            "Piccolo."

            "Hmph," says Piccolo.

            "You take Ryu, Wolverine, and Gambit and get some wood and logs.  We need to make a fire going and shelter for the night."

            "Fine," says Piccolo.  He walks towards Ryu.

            "Piccolo," says Raiden.

            He stops and glances back.

            "You have to trust them and me."

            Piccolo moans and continues walking.

            "Welcome… to the team," says Xavier.

            Xavier leads Magneto and Bison into a large room made of stone.  The others are scattered around the room.  The ninjas are in a corner practising on wooden dummies.  They stop what they were doing and look at the new comers.  Magneto and Bison look at each fighter; human, supernatural, mutant, and alien.

            "Well, Magneto," says Dr. Octopus.  "It appears you have joined us.  What's your stake in this?"

            Magneto doesn't reply.

            "Can't he talk?" asks Frieza.

            "Of course, he can talk," replies Juggernaut.  "He and I are the leading menaces of the X-Men."

            Magneto chuckles.  "You.  All I remember is you getting your butt whipped by every mutant you hated."

            Juggernaut growls at him.

            "Well, aren't you Demitri?" asks Bison.

            Demitri acts suspicious.  "Yes."

            "I've heard a lot about you.  You and I are very much alike, we both seek global domination in each own realms."

            "How do you know me?"

            "There was a few crossovers between our realms.  Unlike you though, I actually had great opportunities to take over the realms."

            "You think you're better than us?"

            Bison chuckles.  "No I don't think I am, I know I am."

            "Let's see, shall we?" says Dr. Doom.

            "That is not of your decision," says Dr. Octopus.

            Xavier smiles.  "I don't see a problem for a little fun.  Do you, Bison?"

            "None at all," replies Bison.  "We'll show them why you made up your assistant generals."

            "ASSISTANT GENERALS!!!" says Frieza in a rage.  "Why do they have a higher ranking than us?!"

            "It's because we're stronger than you five combined," replies Magneto.

            "Then let's do it," yells Juggernaut.  The ninjas jump up to a higher level surrounding the room.

            Xavier sits in his throne.  "Fine then.  There is only one rule; don't kill each other.  We need everyone of you to win the tournament."

            "This won't take long," says Bison.

            "FIGHT!" yells Xavier.

            Frieza rises a hand into the air.  "HOMING DISTRUCTO DISC!"  A large razor-like disc forms in his hand.  He throws the disc at Bison and Magneto.  The disc comes within several feet of them and turns upward missing them completely.  "Dodge this!"  The disc circles around and comes at the front again.  The disc comes within three feet and bursts.  A ripple flows through Magneto's force field surrounding them.

            "Was that your best shot?" says Bison.

            "VAMPIRE-BITE FIRE-BALL!" yells Demitri.  He pushes his arms out and forms a fireball.

            "TENTICLE STRIKE!" yells Dr. Octopus.  His robotic tentacles dodge at them.

            "LASER SHOT!" yells Dr. Doom.  He pulls out a raygun and fires.

            "EARTHQUAKE!" yells Juggernaut.  Clutching his fists, he hits the ground forming a rounding wave of rock.

            As the attacks came closer, Bison and Magneto dodge to opposite sides.  A blue-ish fire surrounds each one.

            "MEGA… PSYCHO… CRUSHER!" yells Bison.  Bison comes flying by them in a huge fireball, hitting everyone.  The five opponents fly into the air.

            "MEGA… MAGNETIC… SHOCKWAVE!" yells Magneto.  Magneto, hovering the five, shoots a small narrow electric beam at the ground, which results in a single large magnetic pulse hitting everyone.

            The fighters fall to the ground moaning in pain.  Bison and Magneto float down side by side to the ground between the fallen fighters and Xavier's throne.

            "Flawless Victory!" says Xavier.

            "We are here to serve you, master," says Bison and Magneto.

            Xavier smiles at the fighters.

            "Kinetic Card!" yells Gambit.  He throws a charged playing card at the base of a tree cutting it, and knocking it down.

            "Drill Claw!" yells Wolverine.  With his claws extended, he dodges at a large tree and goes through it by drilling a hole, causing the tree to fall behind him.

            Piccolo watches the two X-Men cut down trees with their special moves and abilities.  Ryu is deeper into the forest.

            "Nice move," says Gambit.  "But you're wasting your energy on such small things."

            "Yeah, well.  It's better than doing so little to do things," replies Wolverine.  "You should be getting ready for Onslaught."

            "Him?  He was a piece of cake before.  Why should I worry?"

            "Oh, you should worry," say Piccolo.

            "Huh?" says Wolverine.  "What do you mean?"

            Piccolo laughs.  "Looking at you guys, you should be worried.  If you want to beat someone like Cell, you're going to need some serious help."

            "Obviously, you have never seen Bison and Magneto, let alone Onslaught.  What's so bad about Cell?"

            Piccolo's smile fades.  "Cell was one of the toughest that we have fought before."  He pauses.  "Remember yesterday, when Goku and I fought each other.  Well neither of us were at our full potential.  And our strengths combines with several others still could not defeat him."

            "So, how was he destroyed?" asks Gambit.

            "Goku's son, Gohan, discovered a hidden power deep within him.  And he alone was the only one who could defeat Cell."

            "Huh.  His own son was the only one who defeated him.  So, how much strength does his little boy have?"

            "Well, remember Goku strength, his maximum is about what you saw multiplied a thousand fold."

            "Wow, that is strong," says Wolverine with a smile.

            "Now, multiply that by a thousand fold and you got Gohan's maximum potential."

            Wolverine smile turns into a gaping mouth.

            "Are you saying that Gohan is a million times stronger than the Goku we saw yesterday?!" asks Gambit.

            "Yeah."

            "So why isn't he here?!"

            "Goku told Gohan that he would come back for him."  There is a pause.  "So you know now how strong Cell is.  So beware, when he attacks us again, it might be the last time."

            Wolverine and Gambit continue to look at Piccolo

            "Shouldn't you guys be cutting down the trees?"

            "I don't see you doing it," replies Wolverine.

            "Huh.  I have better things to do," he replies.

            "Yeah," says Gambit under his breath, "standing around and doing nothing."  Wolverine and Gambit turn back towards the trees and continue their jobs.

            Meanwhile, Ryu is standing in front of a tree in deep thought.

            _"I know what I felt,"_ thinks Ryu.  _"Bison has the dark hadou.  Not only that, most of it is my dark hadou.  So the two ninjas were not just a dream.  They must be working for Onslaught as well."_

            _"But why would Bison join under Onslaught's forces?  Global domination?  The dark hadou?  Me?  He almost killed me the first time we met.  I need Ken's help to stop him."_

            Ryu remembers back to the fight.  Bison had just defeat Guile and E. Honda and Balrog had fallen off a cliff.  Ryu was trying to get Ken, who was under Bison's psycho power,  to remember their friendship.

            "GOD DAMN IT, KEN!  DON'T YOU REMEMBER ME?!"

            Ken starts to cry.  "Ryu."

            "Yes.  HUH?!"  Bison comes up from behind Ken.

            "You pathetic fool," say Bison.  "You'll be disposed of."  He places his hand on Ken's head.

            "STOP IT!" yells Ryu.

            A blast of light surrounds Ken as he shrieks in pain.  Bison raises his hand from his head and the light disappears.  Ken collapses but is thrown away by Bison.

            "KEN!" yells Ryu as he runs after him.  Bison steps in front of him.

            "Why bothering going after him.  He's probably dead by now."

            "I'll show you dead!"

            Ryu goes into a rage and gives a fury of punches and kicks.  But Bison blocks or teleports away from each attack.  Ryu suffers Bison's Psycho Crushers, Psycho Fireballs, and Head-Stomps.  Ryu losing all hope gives his last punch which is grab by Bison and grabs the other fist and is about to crush him.

            Suddenly Bison teleports away.  Ryu falls on his back and sees Ken land in front of him.

            "Sorry I'm late but let's do something fun now."  He looks at Ryu.  "Like taking out the trash."

            "Yeah!" says Ryu.

            "You want a real challenge, so be it," says Bison.  "I'll fight you on your own level.  Come on."

            Ken and Ryu continue the battle but Bison plays them like toys.  Until something happened, Ryu lands a punch, another, and another.  Ken hits him in the gut and Ryu does a Metsu Shoryuken (Mega Dragon Punch).

            "LET'S FINISH THIS!" says Ken.  He charges up a fireball.

            "RIGHT!"  Ryu falls to the ground and charges a fireball.

            Bison regains his balance and looks at the two.

            "SHINKU HADOUKEN!" they yell and their two powerful fireballs merge into one.  Bison yells as the fireball hits him carries him into his own plane causing it to explode.

            _"Ken.  I need your help again.  I can't do it alone.  He's been after us for too long.  It's time we stop him."_

            Ryu looks at the large tree in front of him and pictures Bison in its place.

            "SHINKU TATSUMAKI SENPUKYAKU!"  (Mega Hurricane Kick)  The powerful force of the move strips the branches off the tree and cuts it into a dozen large, round pieces.  Suddenly another frightening thought comes to mind.

            _"Where's Akuma?"_

            The practising has slowed down to almost nothing.  The group is scattered around talking to each other.  Goku is the only one practising really, he's doing quick attacks on ice clones that Sub-Zero has made.

            Goku finishes off the statues with a dash attack, uses his instant transmission to teleport behind one, and hits it with a roundhouse kick.  He didn't need to transform into a super sayjin.

            He looks at Roll and Sailor Mini Moon who are playing with Pikachu.  Goku smiles at them.  He thinks back to when his son was little and playful.  They played a lot like the small group (maybe a little rougher).  

            Gohan's laugh fills his head.  Times were fun back then.  He and Gohan use to play everyday.  And Chi-Chi always tries to get him to study, but he manages to get out of it now and then.  Gohan was full of spirit.

            "Do you think it's time?"

            "Huh?"  Goku turns around and Raiden is standing there.

            "Do you think it is time for your son to join us?"

            "Oh."  He pauses to think.  "Are you sure?  By the sounds of it, it might too dangerous even for him."

            "Goku…"

            "Yeah?"

            "You must understand that Gohan is not a child anymore.  He's growing up into a fighter."

            Goku looks back at the three playing.

            "Gohan has become a hero in your realm and we will need all the help we need."

            The image of a laughing Gohan in Goku's head changes into the Super Sayjin Gohan which is now known.  His face turns serious.

            "Okay," says Goku.  "He can come now.  But can we also get some others from my realm."

            "Who do you wish to come?"

            "Well… Tien, Yamcha, Krillin, and Vegeta."

            Raiden thinks for minute.  "Tien, Yamcha, and Krillin can come but I think Vegeta should stay out of the tournament for the moment.  His attitude my jeopardize our chances of winning this war."

            "I understand.  Vegeta can get out of hand at times.  So when will we go get them."

            "You are familiar with King Kai's technique of psychic communication, aren't ya?"

            "Of course."

            "Well, let's take it one step farther.  I'll give you the ability to viewed by them in a similar way without leaving this world."

            "So how will I be able to do that?"

            Raiden raises his hand into the sky.  "LIGHTNING STAFF!"  Lightning strikes his hand forming a wooden staff similar to the one he gave Gambit.

            "Wow," says Goku.  "How many of those do you have?"

            "Enough," says Raiden with a smile.

            He hands the staff to Goku who is confused on how to use it.

            "Now what do I do?"

            "Give me a minute to take you there.  And this might feel a little weird to you," says Raiden with another smile.

**DragonBall dimension, Earth Realm**

            "Hey, Krillin!"

            Krillin and Gohan stop in mid-air and turn around.  Tien and Chow-Su are approaching them.

            "It's Tien!" yells Krillin.

            "And Chow-Su!" adds Gohan.

They approach in a large fireball which fades when they stop a few feet in front of the two.

"So is it true?" asks Tien.  "Frieza is back."

"From what we can tell, yeah," replies Gohan.

"And Goku and Piccolo went with someone to stop him or something," says Krillin.

"Yeah, that sounds like what Dente said," says Chow-Su.

"So how long ago was this?" asks Tien.

"About seven hours ago," replies Krillin.  "And we hidden all the dragonballs just in case Frieza comes for them."

            "Any theories about how he has come back?"

            "None what so ever.  He has already died twice and now he has some new minions to follow him."

            "Where's Yamcha and Vegeta?" asks Gohan.

            "Yamcha's coming but I don't think Vegeta knows anything yet," says Tien.

            "What's that?" asks Chow-Su.

            They all look at him who is staring at the ground below.  They look down and see only grass and trees.

            "You probably saw nothing," says Tien.  He suddenly turns to his right pass Chow-Su.  "Here comes Yamcha."

            "He appears to have come from Bulma's," says Krillin.  "I hope he didn't say anything to Veg—."

            "Shh."

            Gohan continues to stare at the ground concentrating on something.

            There's a pause.

            Krillin turns to Gohan.  "It was probably noth—."

            _"Gohan"_

            "Did you hear that?" asks Chow-Su.

            They stare at the ground.  A few seconds past.

            A small bright spot appears near the ground.  _"Gohan."_  It fades out.

            "Dad?"

            The light appears again.  _"Gohan."_

            "DAD!"  Gohan races towards the ground.  The others follow.

            "Where's everybody going?" yells Yamcha.

            Tien and Chow-Su stop and turn around.  Yamcha catches up to them in a flash.

            "Gohan thinks he saw something down there," says Tien.

            "Like what?"

            "That's why they went down there."

            "Well, what are you waiting for?  Let's go help them."

            Down below, Gohan searches for the source of the light flash.  "DAD!"  He searches around some trees.  "Dad?"

            Krillin touches down.  He looks at Gohan searching in the bushes.

            "Dad?"

            "Gohan, do you even know what your looking for?"

            "I'm looking for my dad."

            _"Gohan."_

            Gohan quickly turns around to see the flash fade.

            "Great," says Krillin.  "Now I'm seeing things."

            "Dad?"

            "Gohan."  The flash forms a figure and fades again.

            "Huh?  Goku?" says Krillin.

            "Yes, Krillin."  The flash grows larger and the body of Goku forms.  The light fades leaving a ghostly image of Goku holding the top of a staff which is vertical to the ground.

            "Dad?"

            He looks at Gohan.  "I told ya I would be back for you."

            A small tear comes to Gohan's eye.

            "Can you see me?"

            "Well," says Krillin.  "You look like how that other guy we met before appeared."

            Goku looks up as Tien, Yamcha, and Chow-Su touch down.

            "Goku?" asks Yamcha.  "You don't look so good."

            Goku laughs.  "Don't worry, I'm fine."  He pauses for a moment.  "Well, are you guys ready to come."

            "You mean to fight Frieza?" asks Tien.

            "You bet we are," says Yamcha.

            Goku turns serious.  "Look there's more to it than Frieza.  We'll be fighting for the ultimate prize, to live."

            "Well, the only thing worse than Frieza is Cell," says Krillin with a smile.

            Goku remains serious.  Krillin's smile fades.

            "Cell?" says Gohan.

            "Yes," says Goku.  "And we'll face other even more powerful than Cell himself.  Luckily, we'll be joining others from different realities to fight them.  This will be walk in the park."

            "Since when was it ever a walk," asks Krillin.

            "Are you to fight with us?"

            "Yeah," says Yamcha and Tien.

            "I'm in," says Krillin.

            "Me too," says Gohan.

            "Me three," says Chow-Su.

            "Oh but wait," says Yamcha.  "What about Vegeta.  He may be good help."

            Goku thinks for a moment.  "No, I think Vegeta should stay out of it for now.  We'll come back for him if we need him."

            "You didn't tell him, did you," says Tien..

            "Uh, well,… I didn't really have to tell him," says Yamcha.  "He sort of knew something was up when Goku and Piccolo's power levels suddenly disappeared.  I didn't tell him anything."

            "Well, it's settled," says Goku.  Dragon-symbols appear below each fighter.  "See you there."  Goku fades out.

**MUGEN dimension**

            Goku stands as he did to the Z-fighters.  He blinks a few times as he gets his sight back.  Everyone is standing and staring at him.  He almost looses his balance.

            "Woah."  He drops the staff.  "You weren't kidding Raiden.  I feel like I had a headache for the last few days."

            "It takes getting use to," says Raiden.  He picks up the staff which morphs into a silver rod of lightning, shrinks, and melts into Raiden's hand.

            "Are you feeling okay otherwise," asks IronMan.

            "I'll be okay in a few moments."

            "You were talking to yourself," says Sailor Mini Moon.

            "Huh?"  Then Goku laughs.  "That's kind of funny, they thought they were talking to no one for a moment."

            Piccolo continues the conversation.  "So where are they?"

            Raiden answers.  "They can appear any place near here in this dimension.  They won't be far apart from each other."

            "Well, I hope they don't get into any trouble," says Goku.


	6. The First Deaths Part 2

**MUGEN dimension**

"Wh… Where are we?"

            "I don't know, Tien," replies Yamcha.  He almost falls over.  "Oh, man.  What a trip."

            They look around them.  Yamcha and Tien are standing on a narrow beach at the bottom of a high rocky cliff.  The beach extends for about a mile in each direction until they curve back into the mainland.  The ocean seems endless in front of them.

            "Do you see Gohan and Krillin?" asks Yamcha.

            They search all around for a power level.  Nothing. 

            "No," replies Tien.  "How could we have been separated so far apart from them?"

            "From who?"  They quickly turn around.  Krillin was slow lowering to the beach near the cliff.

            "Huh, where did you come from?" asks Yamcha.

            "Just over the cliff.  I could hear from up there."

            "That close," says Tien.  "But we couldn't detect your power level."

            "I know.  That's what I first found out.  Where's Gohan?"

            "Not here," replies Yamcha, "and neither is Chow-Su."

            Tien's head turns with a jerk.  "There's a small power level coming this way."

            Everyone turns in the direction Tien's looking.  A small figure forms just beside the cliff, then another smaller one beside it.  There's a pause.

            "It's Gohan!" exclaims Krillin.

            "And that must be Chow-Su!" adds Tien.

            The figures come in closer to them.  Sure enough, it was them.

            "This is very confusing," says Yamcha.

            "What?" asks Krillin.

            "Well, we all read power levels before but this is not making sense.  Gohan power level is rising from almost nothing and I still can't read Chow-Su's even when we're this close.  It's must be the same reason we didn't notice Krillin before."

            "Yeah, now I see," says Tien, "it's like Gohan's powering up as he's coming this way.  Even faster than he could possible and he is still not at all at his normal level."

            "HEY, GUYS!" yells Gohan.  He flies lower to the beach, touches down, and runs along the sand.  Chow-Su flies close behind him.  "How long have you been here?"

            "I just got here myself," replies Krillin.

            "We were probably here for about five minutes," says Yamcha.

            "It was hard finding you guys," says Chow-Su.  "Your power levels are almost none existent."

            "We are having the same problem," says Tien.  "We notice it is hard to pin point power levels at a distance.  In fact, we could't really tell it was you until we could see you coming."

            "Well, I found you by concentrating along the beach and you three were very faint.  Chow-Su wasn't far from me."

            "Where were you?" asks Yamcha.

            "I came to on top of the cliff.  It's grassy along the edge but is surrounded by trees after that."

            "Did you sense any other power levels?"

            "No.  But maybe if I was high up."

            "Well, let's go," says Krillin.

            They all fly upward.  They pass the edge the cliff and continue on until they were high above it.

            "Okay, Gohan, do your stuff," says Yamcha.

            Gohan concentrates in one direction.  His glace stares into the horizon.  He rotates slowly.  There's a long silence.  "That's strange."

            "What?" asks Krillin.  "Nothing?"

            "No, there's a power level everywhere.  They're all barely noticeable except for slight changes in each one, that's the only way I can detect them."  Gohan continues to slowly rotate.  "It's almost useless doing this."

            "But it's better than nothing," says Tien.  "Try looking for two or more strong levels at one point.  They could be Goku and Piccolo."

            "Good idea," says Chow-Su.

            Another long silence.  Gohan has done one full rotation.  "Well, there are several groups of large power levels but the largest one are over there."  Gohan raises his left arm in one direction.  "And there."  He points in the other direction.

            "Tough call," says Krillin.  "Anything else."

            "Well neither one is at their full potential unless they're farther than I think they are and there's several others at each one."

            "Which one do you think is Goku and Piccolo," asks Tien.

            "I don't know which one."  He looks at each one carefully.  "HUH!?"

            "What?" asks Yamcha.

            "There was a power level over there that suddenly 'exploded' and shrank back to normal."

            "Maybe it's Goku," says Chow-Su.

            "Yeah, maybe he's trying to lead us there," adds Yamcha.

            "That sounds logical," says Gohan.  "Maybe we should go and see."

            "Sounds good to me," says Krillin.  "Is everyone ready."

            "Yeah, let's go!" they yell and they all fly in one direction.  They form a tight group and accelerate to a point on the horizon.

            From the point from which they were, a faint ghostly image forms where Gohan was.  _"Good!"_ says Scorpion as he looks at the Z-fighters continuing on.  He vanishes in thin-air.

            "This power that Onslaught gave us is incredible," say Shin Bison.  He raises his fist in front of him.  He opens his fist and a miniature fireball forms.  "This power even exceeds my Psycho power.  And now with both of them in my control…"  The fireball turns into a mixture of yellow, blue, and green and electricity surrounds the ball.  "I'm as powerful as ever."

            "I thought you had become a Shin before," says Shin Magneto.

            "Hmph.  You studied me well.  But my past form was only a great increase in Psycho power, not an actually physical change, unlike this."  The fireball bursts.  "I also had to recharge my power every time I used it."

            "Well, my power has greatly increased as well.  My power of magnetism has grown to include any object and my magnetic shockwave greatly grown as well."

            "Do you know why he has chosen us to become Shins instead of Frieza and the others?"

            "Onslaught must feel we have better control over the Dark Hadou and know how to use it."

            "What about Kintaro?  Why is he the general and not us?"

            "It's Onslaught's wish.  Why do you ask me these questions?"

            "Onslaught is part Charles Xavier, your worst enemy and best friend.  It would have made sense if he kept you close to his plans."

            "It's Onslaught's wish to do as he wishes."

            "Really."  _It seems that Magneto did not join under his own free will_ thinks Bison.  _That's why he doesn't question Onslaught's orders_.

            Magneto turns his head towards a large doorway.  Bison does the same shortly after.

            "Scorpion has returned," says Magneto.  "We should see if there's news."

            Magneto walks through the doorway.  "Maybe it may allow us to do something than this," says Bison.  He follows Magneto.

            The doorway leads into a long hallway, which then leads to the throne room.  Xavier sits in the throne.  All the other ninjas stand beside him except Reptile who is not present.

            Scorpion comes out of another hallway.  He walks up to the throne and does a quick bow.  "Master, I have news."

            "What is it?" replies Xavier.

            "Five fighters from the DragonBall dimension have arrived."

            "What about it?"

            "They were separated from Raiden's group.  I found them along the cliffs near the sea.  I lead them to think that Goku and Piccolo were here."

            "You mean they are coming here?" asks Frieza.

            "That's what I said."

            Xavier looks to the side.  He pauses and chuckles.  "Fools, they have no idea what they are up against."

            "How can you sense them?" asks Scorpion.

            "Well, you should know that I have powers exceeding those you have met before."  He turns his head towards Scorpion.  "I can sense people at a great distance in this dimension than anyone else."

            "When will the little punks get here?" asks Juggernaut banged his fist into his palm.

            "They'll be here soon.  But I think Scorpion, Reptile, and the others should the honour."

            "What?!  Why?"

            "One of them is Gohan.  And where Gohan is, Goku would be soon after."

            "The boy?" asks Scorpion.  "He's Goku's son?"

            "Of course, he is," says Frieza.  "I've fought them both before and if you want to beat them, you will have to be stronger and faster than them."

            "And you lost," says Xavier.  "That's why I brought you here, you and Cell have seen the Z-fighters before and know their moves and skills."

            "Who are the other three?" asks Dr. Octopus.

            "A man named Krillin," says Scorpion.  "Another named Yamcha, a three-eyed man named Tien, and a little marshmallow kid named Chow-Su.  None of them are as strong as Gohan."

            "Scorpion," says Xavier.  "Gather the ninjas and prepare for battle."

            "Yes, master."  Scorpion quickly bows again and teleports.

            Xavier stands up.  "I think it's time to awake Cell."

            "Where are they?" says Goku searching the sky.  He turns to Piccolo behind him.  "HEY, PICCOLO.  CAN YOU SENSE ANYTHING?"

            "Goku, this is stupid.  We can't detect power levels here.  We will probably see them before we can sense them."

            "Come on, Piccolo.  At least try."

            Piccolo growls.  "Look Goku, this place is huge.  I'm sure they will be fine.  Besides, it's almost sunset, they probably called it a day."

            Goku continues searching the sky, ignoring Piccolo.  Piccolo growls again and decides to quit.  He starts walking to the other side of the large clearing where the others are.  He past a think oak tree and heads towards Raiden.

            An invisible head slow moves towards Piccolo.  Neither Piccolo nor Goku notice.

            _"Reptile."_  A ghostly image of Scorpion appears beside tree.  _"Return to the castle.  Onslaught has other plans."_  Scorpion disappears again.

            The invisible being crawls down the trunk, gets up, and runs into the woods.

            Piccolo turns at a noise and only sees Goku.  Thinking it was nothing, he continues walking.

            He walks towards the group and stands a couple dozen feet beside Raiden becoming the second watcher of the group.

            In a small group, Sailor Mini Moon, Pikachu, Roll, MegaMan, Gambit, and Rogue talk about each other's lives and home around a small fire.

            "So what are those things on your arms?" asks Sailor Mini Moon to MegaMan.

            MegaMan lifts his right arm.  "Oh, these are my most powerful weapons.  Dr. Light made it for me."  He puts his hand out with his palm open.  The hand pulls into the arm leaving a hole, which seals up.  "This way I can use my arm for a laser or a projectile launcher.  It's called a 'mega buster'."  The buster begins to pause and glows.  The pause accelerates then slows down to nothing.  MegaMan's hand pops back out.

            "So are you a robot?" asks Rogue.

            MegaMan chuckles.  "Yes, but not entirely.  I may have a robotic brain but I can act and think just like any other person.  Roll and I were created by Dr. Light."

"Wow," says Rogue.  "I would have never guessed.  I would never have thought Roll was one as well, even during the crossovers."

"She also has a buster," adds MegaMan.

            "You do?" asks Sailor Mini Moon to Roll.

            "Yeah," she replies.  She reaches into her backpack and pulls out a smaller, red version.  "But it's not as powerful as his."  She puts it on.  "Mine has a trigger like device inside so I can't make it so my hand can go through it.  It can only do a single burst."  She takes it off.

            Pikachu jumps on her lap.  He looks at the buster and places his arm inside.

            Roll laughs.  "Don't worry.  He can't reach the trigger, even if he could it can only fire based on a certain formation of the fingers."

            Pikachu takes his arm out and hands it to Roll.  "Pikachu."

            "Thank you," says Roll with a smile as she puts the buster back into her backpack.  "So what's you world like?" she asks to Sailor Mini Moon.

            "Oh.  Well, I'm from Crystal Tokyo in my dimension's future.  My mother is Sailor Moon.  And, oh,… well, I guess I can tell you my name.  It's not like it matters since we're from different places."

            "Yeah, we don't live near any Tokyo," jokes Roll.

            "My name is Rini.  I live with my mother as a teenager."  She giggles.  "Serena can be foolish at times."

            "You live with mother when she was a teenager?" asks Rogue confused.  "That could take some time to understand."

            "Pika pika," says Pikachu.

            "Does she know this?" asks Gambit.

            "Well, yeah.  We sort-a figured it out at the same time.  I was only told to live with her and her family."

            "So when did you become a Sailor Scout?" asks MegaMan.

            "I became a Sailor Scout about a year ago.  I was called Sailor Mini Moon, now I'm Super Sailor Mini Moon."  She looks down at her hands.  "Maybe I'll transform back now."  She touches the crystal on her chest and her clothing grows white and changes into her school uniform.  She looks at the others and smiles.  "Now, you know."

            Everyone in the group is quiet.

            "Pika pi"

[_So much raw power for a child_ thinks Piccolo.]

            "Yo, dudes.  Where did that light come from?" asks Michaelangelo.  "If I was staring straight at it, I might have gone blind."

            Rini laughs, "Sorry."

            MegaMan looks at Michaelangelo.  "Hmm. Hey, uh, Mike.  Can we call you that."

            "My brothers call me Mikey."

            "Okay.  So Mikey, where are you from?"

            "I'm from New York City's sewer system," he says trying to crack some smiles from people.  There's a pause.

            Gambit clears his throat.  "So, there are more turtles like you?"

            "Yep.  I have three brothers; Leonardo, Donatello, and Raphael.  We and our master Splinter became mutants when we were covered by a green ooze called 'Mutagen'.  After that we became the 'Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'."

            "You are mutants too?" asks Rogue.

            "You mean you are too?  Whoa, this is totally awesome, but you don't look like mutants."

            "Hmph, lucky us," says Gambit.

            "What does that mean," asks MegaMan.

            "Well," says Rogue.  "In our dimension, most mutants are born the way they are.  There are two main types, physical looks and physical abilities.  I have a strange power in which I consider a curse."  She lowers her head.  "I cannot touch anyone because of it."  She raises her head, a small tear is in her eye.  "If I touch someone, I take some of their life-force for a short-time.  If I touch another mutant, I steal their powers as well."

            "But, you gotta admit that it is useful at times," says MegaMan.

            Michaelangelo looks at Gambit.  "What can you do, dude?"

            Gambit takes a card from his overcoat.  The card glows red and he places it on the ground.  The card blows up with            a small flash and bang.

            "PIKA!  Pi-pi-pikachu."

            The group laughs.

            _Robots, mutants, ninjas, demons, aliens, and gods_ thinks Piccolo.  _All here for one cause and one cause only._  He turns to look at Goku who is still searching the sky.  _The kid will be fine, Goku._

            "Guys, down there," says Gohan.

            The sun has set and is now dark.  Down below, an old mud-brick castle stands out of the surrounding hills and trees.  A few rooms are lit up on the lower level.

            "Hmm, not a friendly place, is it?" says Krillin.

            "That's where the two power levels are," says Gohan.  "And there's several others."

            "Okay.  Let's go," says Yamcha.

            They fly down to the castle's main doors.  The doors were open and showed a large room with several long hallways on the sides.

            They walk in.  They awed at the large room lit with hundreds of candles.

            "Something's not right," says Tien.

            "Well, what did you expect," says Chow-Su.  "Electric lights and curtains.  This places looks like a thousand years old."

            Gohan looks up at the amazing, candle-lit chandeliers.  Then something catches his eye.  In front of them is a long lit hallway.  "Guys, I think we're suppose to go this way."

            They enter the hallway.  Yamcha sniffs the air.  "It reeks of death here."

            All is silent except for their footsteps.

            "Do you hear that?" asks Krillin.

            "No," replies Chow-Su.

            "Exactly.  Maybe we were too late."

            "No, I don't think so," says Gohan.  "I can still sense others in here."

            The hallway leads to a descending staircase, also lit.

            Gohan goes first.  Tien listens carefully.  A loud clap is heard on the wall behind him.  Tien quickly turns around.  Nothing.

            "Did you hear something?" asks Chow-Su.

            Tien pauses.  "It was probably nothing."  Tien, last in line, starts to descend on the staircase.

            An invisible body on the wall moves forward.

            At the bottom of the staircase is an arch-doorway leading into a much larger room than before.  They all enter behind Gohan and stand at his side when he stops.

            "Huh?" gasps Gohan.

            "What?" asks Krillin.

            "I can't sense anyone in here.  But this was it.  I'm sure of it."

            In front of them is a throne on a raised platform surround by stairs.  In the middle of the room is a large black circle as if an explosion had occurred there.  A long broken section of the room's floor was broken.

            They all slowly walk to the centre of the room.  At the centre they look at the throne.  "I don't think that chair belongs to anyone that is a friend to Goku," says Krillin.

            They look at the sides of the platform.  The platform was bare except for the throne.  Everyone starts to get worried.  Nothing looks like it should be.

            "Welcome."

            The five turn around.  Scorpion kicks Gohan into the stairs in front of the throne.  Scorpion summersaults backwards.

            The other four put their guard up.  Gohan is moaning from the surprise attack.

            Reptile materializes beside Scorpion.  Rain, Noob Saibot, Ermac, Smoke, and Sub-Zero then fall from the ceiling onto their feet.  The groups stare each other down.

            "Seven-on-five," says Yamcha, "I like those odds."

            Yamcha, Tien, and Krillin power up.  The ninjas charge at them, then do the Z-fighters.

            Meanwhile, Gohan opens his eyes facing the ceiling.  Baraka is coming down with his blade extended.  Gohan rolls out of the way.  Baraka lands on his feet and lets out a growl.  Gohan is frighten.

            Krillin is fighting Ermac and Noob Saibot.  Tien's fighting Rain and Scorpion.  Yamcha's fighting Smoke and Reptile.  While Chow-Su faced off against Sub-Zero.

            "Come on, blue-man, let's see what you got," says Chow-Su.  He charges at Sub-Zero.  Sub-Zero catches him in his hand, freezing him in ice.  Sub-Zero drops the ice-cube and chips on the floor.

            "CHOW-SU!" yells Tien.  He jumps to the wall.  "Alright everybody, watch the birdie."  The Z-fighters cover their eyes.  Tien places his fingers in a formation around his face.  "SOLAR FLARE!!!"  A bright light fills the room..

            The light fades.  Reptile and Baraka lay on the ground in pain but the others remain unharmed.

            "WHAT?!  NO WAY?"

            Scorpion throws his arm forward and his spear comes out and hits Tien near his right shoulder.  "GET OVER 'ERE!"  Tien moans in pain as he is pulled towards Scorpion.  The spear releases Tien and returns to Scorpion.  Rain, from the side, does a roundhouse kick causing Tien to fly into the wall.

            "That's it."  Krillin raises his hand in the air.  "DISTRUCTRO DISC!"  A large yellow razor-like disc forms in his hand.  He throws it at Noob Saibot, who doesn't move.  The disc flies through Noob Saibot and hits the wall behind him not leaving a mark on him.  "What?"  Ermac raises his hand up causing Krillin to loose control of his body.

            Smoke and Sub-Zero double-team Yamcha with kicks.  Yamcha grabs Sub-Zero's foot but he's too agile.  Smoke teleports behind and roundhouse-kicks Yamcha causing him to fly into the air.  Sub-Zero jumps into the air and punches him hard enough to send him flying over near Krillin.

            Noob Saibot throws a disable orb at Krillin.  Krillin yells in pain and Noob Saibot does a shadow charge knocking out Krillin.  Ermac lets go to Krillin and he falls to the floor.

            Reptile and Baraka have recovered.  The ninjas regroup to attack Gohan.

            "It's now eight-on-one," says Reptile.  "Where's your dad now?"

            "DADDY!!!" yells Gohan.

            "HUH?!" says Goku and Piccolo.  They look in the same direction.

            Everyone looks at the two because of their sudden movements.  "Something wrong?" asks IronMan.

            "I'M COMING, GOHAN!!!" yells Goku as he runs across the clearing.  He transforms into Super-Sayjin and flies off in a fireball.

            Piccolo growls loudly and removes his cape and turban.  "EVERYONE!  PACK UP AND FOLLOW US!"  He as well flies off in a fireball.

            Everyone stands up.  "Who needs a ride?" asks IronMan.

            "You need to transform!" says Roll to Rini.

            Rini nods.  "COSMIC MOON DREAM ACTION!"  In a few seconds of a bright flash, she becomes Super Sailor Mini Moon.  "Let's go!"  Roll and her run to IronMan and WarMachine.

            "See you there, Sugar," says Rogue.  Gambit nods and runs to the trees.

            Captain America, Ryu, Gambit, Wolverine, Pikachu, B.B.Hood, Michaelangelo, Liu Kang, Sub-Zero, Kung Fu Man, and Kung Lao dash into the trees in the direction of Goku and Piccolo.  WarMachine, IronMan, Morrigan, Lilith, Rogue, and MegaMan take off into the air.

            Raiden watches the fighters leave.

            The eight ninjas approach Gohan.  Gohan's trying to back up but is also against a wall.  On the other side of the room, Chow-Su is frozen, Yamcha and Tien are knocked out against the wall, and Krillin is laying on the floor.

            Gohan panics.  Scorpion chuckles evilly at the last standing fighter.

            "No, this one is mine."

            The ninjas turn around.  Coming in from the stairs is the newly made Cell in his highest form.

            "I have a score to settle with this one."  The ninjas move aside to allow him pass.  "I told you kid, I cannot die," he laughs.

            "But I… killed you."

            "And that's one mistake I will not make again.  Thanks to Onslaught, I'm now back with more power than when you finished me off."

            "And now, what are we suppose to do?" hisses Reptile.

            "You are known for your finishing moves, so finish them."  Cell points at the Z-fighters who, except for Chow-Su, are standing back on their feet but still heavily wounded.

            The ninjas walk towards them.

            "How about I finish you instead?" says Yamcha.  He charges at them.  Noob Saibot throws another disable orb at Yamcha causing him lots of pain.  Ermac waves his hand causing Yamcha to slam into the ceiling and the floor repeatedly.  The orb disappears and Yamcha hits the floor again.  He stands up dizzy.  Smoke raises him hand up and a large skeleton hand rises from the floor.  The hand grabs him, squeezing him, and suddenly his head pops off from the pressure.

            All the Z-fighters gasp at the sight.  The hand opens up releasing the decapitated body.  Then scoops the body and pulls it into the ground leaving blood and Yamcha's head with an expression of pain.

            Tien becomes enraged.  "YOU'RE GOING TO PAY!"  He charges at them too.  Reptile steps forward and pulls off his mask revealing his reptilian faces.  Tien stops at the sight.  Reptile bends backwards, and then comes forward spiting litres of green acid.  Tien tries to dodge but the acid lands on his left arm.  Tien screams in pain as he sees his arm melting away.  Tien turns to the side and see Scorpion.  Scorpion removes his mask revealing his skull.  Tien, Krillin, and Gohan gasp.  Scorpion breathes in deeply and breathes out a huge flame.  Tien is covered in flames and screams louder.  He turns around, Baraka is running at him with his blade extended.  The fast Baraka flies through the flames and slices through Tien neck.  The burning body collapses to the floor with blood gushing out.  The head rolls to the side in a small fireball.

            Gohan and Krillin gasp in horror.  Cell chuckles then laughs.

            "Oh, great.  Looks like I'm next," says Krillin.  Sub-Zero forms a large ice-orb and throws it at Krillin.  The ice-orb hit Krillin at the waist freezing him from the waste down.  Rain raises his hand and bolts of lightning come through the windows.  Krillin yells in pain as he is electrocuted with the bolts of lightning.  The ice shatters off him.  Krillin continues to yell then stops.  Rain lowers his arm and the lightning stops.  Krillin falls to the floor limp.

            Ermac levitate the frozen Chow-Su and brings it towards them.  Baraka slashes at it, shattering Chow-Su into many pieces.

            "Fatality," says Cell with a smile.  Cell turns back to Gohan who is still panicking.  "Now it's your turn."  Cell steps back.  He concentrates his energy, building it up for the attack.  "Finally, revenge is mine," he laughs.

            Gohan stands straight up against the wall panicking still.

            Cell places two fingers on his forehead.  "SPECIAL CANNON BEAM FIRE!!!"  He stretches his arm out with one finger outward.  A narrow beam of energy fires from the finger at Gohan.

            Gohan sees it coming at him in slow motion.  The beam is a yard in front of him when he's pushed to the side.  The beam continues on into the wall, collapsing it in a cloud of dust.

            Cell chuckles.  The dust cloud begins to fade.  "WHAT!?"  A bright yellow light emits from the dust.  The cloud fades away revealing Goku.  "YOU!"

            Goku dodges at Cell.  Cell blocks Goku's high kick.  Goku kicks Cell underneath his chin.  Cell flies up through the ceiling into the night.  Goku follows.

            Inside, the ninjas see Gohan in the corner.  Scorpion, still with his hood off, advances on Gohan.  He breathes in for another burning.

            "Don't even think about it."

            They turn around and see Piccolo stand on an open windowsill.

            "Let's dance."  Piccolo jumps off the windowsill towards the ninjas.

            Scorpion and Reptile reattach their masks and jump at Piccolo for a midair first attack.  Piccolo fires two fireball knocking Scorpion and Reptile back but recover in time to land on their feet.  Piccolo lands on the floor and quickly divides into three.  The ninjas and Piccolos charge at each other.

            Outside, Goku hovers in place searching for Cell.  He looks upward and sees Cell charging down at him.  They catch each other's hands in a test of strength.  They growl at each other in the face.  Goku kicks Cell in the gut making fly back.  He charges at Goku with an extended fist.  They collide again in a fury of punches and kicks.  Cell punches in the cheek causing him to fly back this time.

            Cell powers up.  "Kha-meh-ha…"

            Goku does the same.  "Kha-meh-ha…"

            "MEH-HAAAA!!!"

            The fireballs shoot from their hands and collide between them creating a large ball of fire in the middle.  Cell and Goku continue to feed their attack with their energy to out due the other.  The large fireball itches towards Goku.

            "There's no way you can defeat me now, Goku.  I end your life first and then your son."

            _No._

            Suddenly another fireball comes from the side, hitting Cell and pushing him away.  The fireball moves away from Goku and flies off.  Goku turns to the side and sees MegaMan with his smoking mega buster.

            "I thought you needed help," says MegaMan.

            Cell recovers and destroys the fireball that was pushing him.

            "He's coming back," yells Goku.

            MegaMan charges up his buster.

            Inside, Piccolo is losing the battle.  The ninjas force the Piccolos to merge back into one.  Scorpion is about to do his fatality once again.  He breathes the flame at Piccolo.  Suddenly Captain America steps in between them and blocks the flame with his shield.  Scorpion blows out his flame and puts back on his hood and mask.  Captain America's shield doesn't show a scratch.

            From the staircase comes Ryu, Wolverine, Gambit, B.B.Hood, Pikachu, Michaelangelo, Liu Kang, Sub-Zero, Kung Lao, and Kung Fu Man.  WarMachine with Roll, IronMan with Sailor Mini Moon, Rogue, Morrigan, and Lilith enter through the window Piccolo did.  IronMan and WarMachine drop of the two girls and head out to help MegaMan and Goku.

            "Prepare for justice," yells Captain America.

            "Prepare for your deaths," yells a voice.  From an above floor, Dr. Doom, Dr. Octopus, Juggernaut, Demitri, and Frieza stand.  Frieza flies into the sky through the hole.  The other three jump down to join the fight on the ground.

            It's now fifteen-on-twelve without Gohan who is still shocked.  He stares at the two decapitated heads, the lifeless body of Krillin, and shattered body of Chow-Su.

            The dark fighters stand in front of the platform.  From above comes Kintaro, then after him comes Shin-Bison and Shin-Magneto, then Xavier now in blue tights.  They hover down to the throne.  Kintaro and the Shins land on the steps while Xavier lands on the platform.

            Bison looks at Ryu with an evil grin.  His eyes flash for a second.

            _He does have it_ thinks Ryu.  He prepares for a fireball.  "SHINKU HADOUKEN!"  Ryu creates a large, bright, and fast fireball and shoots it at Bison.  A couple of feet from him, the fireball hits a force field that surrounds the four and disappears.

            Xavier laughs at his attempt to hurt Bison.

            "Chuck?" says Wolverine.

            Xavier continues to laugh.  "Does it look like I'm still Charles Xavier?  Most of you have fought me before and I under-estimated you.  I have returned with the powers of a God for I AM ONSLAUGHT!"

            Everyone gets ready for an attack.  Gohan still stares at his friends but listens to Onslaught's speech.

            "My henchmen.  Your enemy has arrived.  ATTACK!"

            The two teams charge at each other and the fight begins.

            Meanwhile outside, Goku and MegaMan were fighting Cell and IronMan and WarMachine were fighting Frieza.

            IronMan and WarMachine do a double team Proton Cannon attack on Frieza.  It's effective for a few seconds but Frieza manages to dive in between the blasts and attack the two with punch and kicks.  Frieza was too fast for them.  IronMan does a Repulser Blast to force Frieza back and WarMachine then does a War Destroyer.  But Frieza manages to block WarMachine's missiles.

            Next to them Cell preformed Piccolo's split mode and now two Cells are fighting Goku and MegaMan.  MegaMan is keeping up to Cell but like Goku before, and now, Cell just seems to be too powerful.

            _Are they toying with us_ thinks Goku.  _Cell divided into four to fight me alone during the Cell Wars.  Why does he try to finish us off._

            "Kaioken times ten!" yells Goku and he becomes covered in an orange flame.  His speed increases and goes into another fury with Cell.

            _Wow, what a power up_ thinks MegaMan.  _I guess I should try something new as well_.  He lowers himself so Cell is above and in front of him.  _I hope Ryu wasn't just playing with me_.  He charges the buster but this time the pulse covers his body.  He flies upward at Cell.  "SHORYUKEN!"  He does a single shoryuken similar to Ryu's but with blue energy like his Mega Uppercut.  The powerful blow hits Cell in the gut and hits a second time in the chin.  "Yeah, I did it!"

            "Not quite."  Cell flips from the shoryuken and dives at MegaMan.  MegaMan blocks the dive but is pushed back because of it.

            Inside there's chaos.  No fight was actually one-on-one.  When several punches are given, most opponents switch to someone closer.

            "I betcha there's a huge bounty on your head," says B.B.Hood to Demitri.

            "Too bad you won't be able to collect it," replies Demitri.  B.B.Hood takes out her guns and fires several bullets at the vampire.  Demitri manages to dodge the bullets and transforms into his demon form and do a shoulder charge into her causing her to fly into another fighter.

            Baraka is fighting Sailor Mini Moon on the other side of the room.  Baraka has the little girl against the wall and has his blade extended.  "Prepare to die."

            Sailor Mini Moon takes out her heart-wand.  "Pink Sugar Heart Attack!"  The wand glows but nothing else happens.  Baraka is surprised at the useless attack.  Then it happens, Miniature hearts fly from the wand and hit Baraka in the face.  Baraka shields himself from the attack giving Sailor Mini Moon a chance to escape.

            Gohan starts to straight up and is now watching the fight.

            Suddenly, IronMan and WarMachine come crashing through the ceiling to the ground.  Soon MegaMan comes through the hole too.  Frieza lowers though the hole to the fighters.  The Earth forces regroup near the stairs.  The dark forces move over to the throne.

            Suddenly, a (non-Super-Sayjin) Goku comes crashing to the floor followed by the two Cells.  Goku's fall creates a crater.  The Cells land near him and merge back together.  Cell reaches into the crater and lifts Goku by the neck and chokes him.

            "What?  No one wants to help him without facing me," says Cell.  "See that, Goku.  Your life is insignificant."  He squeezes Goku neck.  Goku struggles for his life.  "Face it Goku, you cannot kill me."

            A strange light comes from the corner where Gohan was.  Gohan has transformed into a Super Sayjin and is really mad.  His power is rising into the extreme.  "LEAVE MY DAD ALOOONE!" he yells.  With extremely fast speed, Gohan charges at Cell, knocking Goku out of Cell's hands and launching Cell into the air.  Gohan looks at the rising Cell.  "Kha-meh-ha-meh-ha!"  Gohan fires a large fireball at Cell.  It hits him and he explodes into several pieces.  Everyone is watching Cell's body parts fly around.  Suddenly, Gohan attacks each villain with a single blow to each one knocking them into a wall or the force field.

            Everyone of the Earth forces is shocked except for Piccolo.  Goku stands back on his feet.

            The dust settles from the flying bodies and there remains Gohan looking at the torso of Cell.  "Everyone get out of here!"

            Some of them listen and started to leave.  But when the torso began to levitate, everyone left except for Piccolo and Goku.

            "Piccolo," says Goku.  "Make sure everyone gets out of here safely."

            Piccolo nods and flies after the others on the staircase.

            "Kha-meh-ha…"  Gohan is about to perform another attack.

            Xavier's eyes flash brightly and an invisible force pushes Gohan back.

            Gohan is not badly wounded and gets back up but Cell's torso has already regenerated his chest, head, arms, and legs.

            "You wanta fight now kid.  I'll give ya a fight."

            Goku goes over to Gohan.  "No, not today."  He places on hand on Gohan's shoulder and with the other places two fingers on his forehead.  And they disappear.  Cell is still in a rage.

            "Well, Cell," says Xavier.  "You did better than I thought you would.  I have a mission for you tomorrow."

            _Next time, you two are mine._

            Back at the camp, Goku and Gohan stand from their instant transmission.  Raiden stands near the fire that is still going.  Raiden sees them and walks over.  Gohan powers down and looks exhausted.

            "Are you okay, Gohan?" asks Goku.

            Gohan looks up at his father and begins to cry.  "It's my fault, daddy.  It's my fault they're dead."

            Goku is shocked at what he's hearing.  Raiden meets up with them.

            "They were following me.  I lead them to they're deaths.  First Yamcha, then Tien, Krillin, and Chow-Su."  He continues crying.

            "They're dead?" says Goku.  Images run through his head, things he had overlooked during the fight.  The decapitated head of Yamcha, the burnt body and head of Tien, Krillin's corpse along a wall, and bits of ice and blood that littered the floor.

            "Don't worry, Gohan," says Raiden.  Gohan looks up at him.  "If we win this war, things will go back to what they were before it started."

            "They can be brought back?" asks Goku.

            "Yes.  We are fighting for all life as well as all reality."  He kneels down to Gohan.  "I promise they will come back."

            Around the clearing, Piccolo and several other fliers touch down on the ground carrying others with them.  Piccolo walks over to his cape and turban and puts it back on.  He walks over to the other three.  He looks mad.

            "Is anything wrong, Piccolo?" asks Goku.

            He doesn't answer but continues walking.  He stops beside Raiden.

            "Where the hell were you?" Piccolo asks Raiden.

            Raiden doesn't answer.

            "I said 'where were you?'  I though you were suppose to be a powerful Elder God and our leader."

            "I am."

            "So why weren't you there helping us?"

            "I cannot."

            Goku and Piccolo look at him confused.

            "They are also under the protection of an Elder God, Shinnok.  If we do interfere we would become mortals in the war and it could become greatly one-sided."

            Piccolo growls.  "That doesn't make any sense at all.  You can gather us, train us, and lead us but you can't fight with us."

            Raiden is silent again.

            "So why is Onslaught a god and he fights."

            "He is not a god.  Onslaught is only using some of Shinnok's power.  He may look invincible but he's still as mortal as his warriors."

            "So why not attack when he only has half the power than a full Elder God."

            "Again I cannot.  If I become mortal, my powers will start to diminish.  If I fight Onslaught, I would not have enough power to defeat Shinnok even if he was only at half strength."

            "That still doesn't make any sense," says Piccolo and he turns and walks towards the others.

            "Gohan should rest," says Raiden.  "He has been through a lot already.  Maybe he could rest with the other children."

            Goku leads Gohan to Rini, Roll, and Pikachu.

            _The worst part_ thinks Raiden _is that this is only the first battle._


	7. Away Mission

**Sonic the Hedgehog (comic) dimension**

            "Yo, Sal.  I came when I got the message.  What's up?"

            "You tell us," says Sally, the heir to the throne of Acorn.  Sally and Sonic are more than friends but not in a boyfriend-girlfriend type of relationship.  The two are leaders of a rebel group of Freedom Fighters in the village of Knothole which is hidden from Robotnik, the evil scientist who overthrew the throne and created robotic known to all as Robotroplis.

            Sally and Rotor, their chief engineer and mechanic, are trying to figure out a strange reading that their sensors and Nicole, Sally's miniature computer, are detecting.

            "Our computers are reading a weird phenomenon," says Rotor, "but Nicole can't determine the source of it."

            "But there's more phenomenal that this hedgehog," says Sonic pointing to himself.

            "Get serious, Sonic," says Sally.  "This maybe a more important than you know."

            "More important than… moi."

            Sally moans.

            "Come on, Sal.  What makes it so important?  We seen so many new wonders caused by Robotnik's disaster."

            "Oh, I think this is important," says Rotor.  "There's a huge increase in Mobius's magnetic and electrical fields.  We indicated it about two hours ago and the cause of it is causing it to increasing rapidly."

            Sonic looks confused at the two.  "Oh-kay."

            "Sonic, think of it this way," says Sally.  "If we can sense it, don't you think Robotnik has as well?"

            "Now, that's something to worry about."

            "And don't you think he would probably know more about than us right now?"

            "So we better find it first.  Where is it?"

            "If you paid attention before, we don't know.  There is no history of this occurrence in Nicole's data banks."

            "Uh, guys," says Rotor.  "What ever was causing it, it's now slowing down."

            Sally rushes over to the computer where Rotor is.  The change reading drops but the level reading remains high.

            "So… what's happening?" asks Sonic.

            The change reading counts down to zero.  There's a pause.  The ground starts to shake.

            "Can you feel that?" asks Rotor.

            The tremor becomes more violent.

            "EARTHQUAKE!" yells Sonic.  The tremor is increasing rapidly.  Sally and Rotor are being showered by object falling from above them.  A beam slides downward.  Sonic sees the danger and, with his incredible speed, rushes in, grabs Sally and Rotor, and takes them outside to safety.  The beam falls crushing Rotor's computer.

            Outside, Sonic stops to get Sally and Rotor back on the ground.  The straw and wood shack collapses on one side.  People from other buildings come rushing out to safety.  The earthquake slow subsides.

            "Is everyone okay?" yells Sonic.

            "Sonic!" yells Tails, his little, two-tailed fox partner.  Tails runs over to Sonic and grabs his leg in fright.  "What happened?"

            "I wish I knew, T-2."

            Boom, another tremor but quieter this time.  Tails grips tighter.

            "That one was not part of the earthquake," says Rotor.  "It was too quick."

            "Any thoughts?" asks Sonic to Sally.

            Sally picks up Nicole and presses several buttons.  "Everything looks normal.  It's as if there was no earthquake."

            "Sally, try now to find the source of the readings," says Rotor.  "Without the changing levels, it maybe easier to find."

            "Right.  Nicole."

            "Yes, Sally," says the little computer.

            "Do you still have the data on what happened during the past two hours?"

            "Affirmative."

            Sonic tries to Tails off his leg.

            "Nicole, can you now determine the source of the cause."

            "Calculating…" says Nicole.  Nicole beeps calculations.  "Source found."  A large beam of little shoots out of the top of the screen, a hologram of Mobius forms.  "The source is near the area known as the Great Swamp."  A red circle marks the map.

            "If that's where it is, then that's where we're going," says Sonic.  "He takes Tails of his leg.  "Let's get ready to juice."  He spins his legs like tires.

            "Sonic, wait!" yells Sally.

            Sonic stops his feet.

            "It's best if we come along."

            "No way, Sal.  It's no place for you."

            "Oh really?"

            "Really."

            "So when you get there, what are you expecting to find?"

            Sonic wonders what to expect.

            "Exactly.  That's why we need to be there."

            "Okay, so you're coming."

            "And Rotor."

            "Any one else?"

            "Well… maybe Bunnie and Antoine."

            "And me," adds Tails.

            "ANT!  What'll he do?"

            "You never know.  He might come in handy," says Sally.

            "Yeah, as bait."  Sally tries to speak but is interupped.  "Don't worry, Sal.  I'll go get them."  He then runs off into the village.

**MUGEN dimension**

            "Hey, Goku," yells Ryu.  "Can you come over here for a minute?"

            "Sure," he replies.  Goku walks over to where Ryu is, somewhat away from the others.  "What's up?"

            "I was wanting to ask you something."

            "Okay."

            "I assume you have the same power as your son.  Am I right?"

            "Yeah, so?"

            "That fireball he created…"

            "Oh, the Kha-meh-ha-meh-ha."

            "How was he able to create something with such great force."

            Goku grins.  "It something that most Sayjins can do."

            "But,… how could have been able to defeat Cell and the others so fast."

            "Because he's the one who defeated him before."

            Ryu's shocked.  _A child with such strength could have not come naturally.  His rage didn't show any dark hadou… or anything near it._

            "He learned his moves from me.  But I don't know how he got so powerful.  Thankfully he was there because not even I could defeat Cell."

            "Did your father teach you this style of fighting."

            "Well… I never met my father."

            "Then how did you learn it?"

            "The man who found me taught me some stuff, but most of I learn in the last several years."

            Ryu starts to think deeply.  _He must have been taught well.  He seems to be a good man at heart, so the man who taught must have had a good relationship with him.  But that means that he must know a more powerful form of hadou… or it could something I never learned._

            "Why the questions?"

            "Huh?"  Ryu snaps out of it.  "I… was wondering if it was related to what I've been taught."

            "Wow, do you know how to do a 'Kha-meh-ha-meh-ha'?"

            "Not by that name anyway.  But from what I've seen, it's similar to a form of 'hadouken'."

            "Hadouken?"

            "That's what my fighting power is called."

            Goku gets excited.  "Hey.  Can you transform into a more powerful form like how we can transform into Super Sayjins?"

            Ryu is shocked again.  _A more powerful form?  The only other form that I could transform into was with the Dark Hadou, but to me it was more of a curse._

            "Ryu?  Is something wrong?"

            "I rather not talk about Hadou right now."

            Now Goku's confused.  "Okay."

            There's a pause.  "May I ask you something else?  What is a 'sayjin'?"

            "A sayjin is what I am," says Goku with a grin.  "From what I learned from others, I was sent to Earth from the planet Vegeta where sayjins are known for their likeness to most other species of humans but, of course, there's the tail thing and their brute strength."

            "A tail?"  Ryu becomes surprised.  _Like Son-Son._

            "Did I upset you again?"

            "No,… are there any female sayjins?"

            "Of course.  Why?  Do you think you know one."

"Strangely though, I might."

            Now Goku's surprised.

            "And… are sayjins known to turn into giant apes as well."

            Goku's even more surprised.  "How would you know that?"

            "There was a girl, she looked more like a monkey, who can transform into a large ape and shoot blasts from her mouth.  She gets out of control when that happens.  I met her during the last crossover.  She usually rode on a cloud."

            Goku is extremely shocked at what he's hearing.  "WHAT?!"

            "Yeah, that's all I can think of her."

            "But that's a sayjin.  Do she only transform when she stares a full moon."

            "No, she seemed to do it on command.  And she didn't have a Super Sayjin either."

            "A sayjin who can transform at will.  There's no one like that where I came from."

            "Why don't you or Gohan transform?"

            "Well, I can't anymore because I had my tail removed which stops me from transforming."

            "What about Gohan?  Did he have his tail removed too?"

            "Piccolo cut it off but Gohan can some how make it grow back.  Piccolo had to destroy the moon to make him stop transforming."

            "So why doesn't he transform during the night here?"

            "He can't," says a voice.  Raiden is close to their side.  "Under my supervision I protect you from harm.  I knew of Gohan's abilities and made so he can't transform even in the fullest moon."

            Goku and Ryu nod their heads in agreement.  "Sounds good," says Goku.

            "I came here to see if you two are willing to lead of your chosen to fight in an alternate reality.  But I rather you leave the children here."

            "Okay," says Ryu.  "Why are we going to another reality?"

            "Onslaught's forces are attacking it.  We must stop them before anything severely happens.  I recommend though that you take Pikachu."

            "Why?" asks Goku.

            "I have a feeling that something unexpected will happen and Pikachu may make the tables turn in our favour."

            Goku and Ryu look at each other in confusion.

            "It'll be best if you leave soon.  Meet me later when you're ready."

**Sonic dimension**

            "ALMOST THERE, SONIC!" yells Sally.

            Sonic is pulling Sally, Bunnie Rabbot, Rotor, and Antoine as he takes them all to the spot where the phenomena occurred.  Tails flies overhead.  Bunnie Rabbot is a rabbit who was partially robotisized and now has a robotic arm and robotic legs from the waist down.  Antoine is a cowardly fox who was born into the life of knighthood through his father.

            "STOP HERE, SONIC!" yells Sally.

            Sonic skids to a stop throwing Antoine like a whip into a tree.  Antoine hits the ground with a thud.  Tails laugh and Sonic chuckles.  Tails lowers to the ground.

            "How are now?" asks Rotor.

            "About 50 yards ahead," says Sally.  "We should approach it slowly though."

            "Slow is something this hedgehog doesn't do," says Sonic.

            Sally moans.  Sally walks ahead using Nicole as a guide.  The others follow with Antoine at the rear.  They walk through the mist that surrounds the Great Swamp.

            "20 yards more."

            "So what are we looking?" asks Bunnie.

            "We don't know," replies Rotor, "but there should be a sudden large increase in the electric and magnetic field."

            Sally stops.  "It's about 5 yards ahead."  They all look ahead and see nothing, just more fog and more trees.

            "I don't really understand the point of this, my princess," says Antoine.

            "Should we somehow see something," asks Bunnie.

            "Nicole," says Sally, "can you still detect the source?"

            "Affirmative, Sally," says Nicole.

            "Can you create a holographic image of it."

            "Affirmative."  Nicole creates a projection of a red circle about three feet wide.  "There is a large deformation about 5 yards ahead."

            "Nicole, what are its dimensions?"

            "The deformation is a circular formation, approximately 50 yards in diameter and approximately 2 inches thick."

            Sally and Rotor are shocked.  "That thing is huge," says Rotor.

            "So… what about it?" says Sonic.

            "Maybe we need some visual aid," says Tails.  He picks up a clump of mud and throws it.

            "NO, TAILS!" yells Sally.

            The mud hits and crumbles as it hits making a sound like tinfoil crackling.  A ripple runs from the point of contact and spreads out, climbing to the top of the circle which disappears into the fog.

            "Whoa," says Sonic.

            Antoine shivers in fear.  "Maybe we be goings."  He turns away from it and quickly walks.  He screams as he falls into a hole.

            "Antoine, are you okay?" asks Bunnie.

            "Of course I am okay."  Antoine stands up and dusts himself off.  "I knew exactly where I'm going."

            "Well, be careful, Ant," says Sonic.  "A swamp like that can have snakes and alligators."

            Antoine panics and jumps out of the hole.  Tails laughs.

            "Wow, Ant.  Sometimes you move faster than me."

            Antoine gets enraged.

            Bunnie looks at what he fell into.  "All my stars.  Sally, come here."

            Sally rushes over, then Rotor, Sonic, and Tails.  They all look at the hole which appears to be a giant footprint.

            "What could it be?" asks Rotor.

            "Well, when something's looks like part of a robot…" says Sonic, "it's most likely Ro-butt-nik."

            Sally looks back at Nicole.  "Nicole, what can you tell about this hole."

            "Scanning, Sally."  Nicole beeps several calculations.  "The hole is approximately one foot deep and fifteen feet wide."

            "Anything else you can tell?"

            "Cause may have weighted over ten tonnes.  There are twenty holes in total."

            They glance around but the fog is too thick.  "Sonic," says Sally, "can you get rid of this fog."

            "You're the boss."  Sonic runs off and back in a large circle.  The fog begins to lift revealing the twenty holes Nicole had mentioned.  Sonic soon stops back where he started.  "Whoa.  That a longer race than I thought it would."

            "Any theories, Rotor?" asks Sally.

            "No theories, but I betcha that Robotnik is now involved."

            "Well," says Bunnie, "maybe we should go—."

            "G-G-G-GHOST!" yells Antoine.  He runs out of the swamp.  Everyone looks to where he was nothing.

            "You're right, Sonic," says Tails.  "Ant can run faster than you."

            Sonic laughs.  "Yep, that's Ant for ya."

            "Well, at least he's going the right way," says Sally.  "I think we should go to see what Robotnik is up to now?"

            "Gotcha, hold on guys," says Sonic.  Everyone 'trains' up again.  "We got a date with Robotnik and a race with Antoine."  He runs off, dragging the team behind him.

            "What's going on down there?" asks Knuckles, an echidna who is the guardian of the floating island and Sonic's rival.  "Everything looks out of whack."

            Knuckles stands on the edge of island looking down on the Great Forest and Robotropilis.  The island has many ecosystems from swamps and forests to mountains and city ruins.  A lot of the island is still a mystery to Knuckles but he has been forced both the light and dark sides of each of his ancestors' past.

            "Something's not right.  There's nothing happening.  The animals seem to been silent and the planet seems barren."  He looks towards Robotropilis, a light cloud of smoke and fog hover over the city.  "At least Robotropilis seems normal.  Robotnik must have done something to have caused this."

            There's a flash of light and an explosion.

            "Whoa, that was huge."  He focuses in one the fire.  "Wait a minute, the whole city's on fire!"  He thinks for a minute.  "Maybe I should go down."

            Something catches his eye behind him.  He turns around and sees for a split second the outline of a metallic figure and a dinosaur.

            "A swatbot?"  He looks around.  Nothing.  He turns back to the edge.  "His place is playing tricks on me again."

He jumps into the air and glides downward to Robotropilis.

            Sonic and the gang are entering Robotropilis at warp speed with Antoine at the rear again.  The buildings have incredibly damage with fire and smoke coming out of any hole and opening possible.  Swatbots litter the streets as Sonic runs down them.

            "WHERE ARE WE GOING, SUGAR-HOG?" yells Bunnie.

            "WE GOING TO SEE IF UNCLE CHUCK'S ALRIGHT!" he yells back.

            He runs down several backways causing paper and loose metal to fly around.  Uncle Chuck is Sonic's robotisized uncle formally known as Sir Charles.  He recently managed to brake through Robotnik's mind control and is now an undercover spy for the Freedom Fighters.  The group comes up to a large pile of scrap metal in a corner of a backway.  The pile itself seems to be unaffected by the wreckage.

            Sonic stops in front of it and press a button that appears to be not connected to anything.  A large chunk of the pile lifts up revealing a large room filled with computer and electrical equipment.  Sonic runs in while the others walk.  Sonic runs into the other rooms looking Uncle Chuck.  He comes back to the others in the main room.

            "I can't find him," he says.

            "He's probably still on shift," says Sally.

            "I don't think so, Sally," says Rotor.  "By the look of the damage out there, Robotnik wouldn't be worrying about construction and maintenance."

            "I got a bad feeling about this," says Sonic.

            "Don't worry, Sugar-Hog," says Bunnie.  "Uncle Chuck can—."

            "Guys," says Tails, "can you feel that?"

            Everyone's silent for several seconds.

            "Don't worry, Tails," says Tails, "it's prob—."

            "Shhh!"  Tails motions everyone to be quiet.  Everything's still silent.

            The floor vibrates slightly with a quiet boom.

            Everyone hears it.

            Another one but there's more of a vibration and a slightly louder food.  Then another and another.

            Antoine is the first to shake with fright then Tails but not as much as Antoine.

            Louder and louder it came then… silence.  Everyone looks at each other in fear and confusion.

            CRASH!  A giant metallic foot comes to the ground outside the entrance.  Antoine screams because of the fright.  Bunnie quickly covers his mouth.  Then a sound of twisting metal came and the roof the invisible building begins to shake.

            "GRAB ON, EVERYBODY!" yells Sonic.  Without a second to spare everyone grabs on tight and Sonic runs out faster than his warp speed.  Sonic runs pass the giant foot into the continuing backway.  About twenty yards away, he stops to see what it was.  Reaching into the now not-so-secret lab is a giant, fifty-foot tall, humanoid robot.

            Everyone stares in amazement as the robot starts to tear the place apart, except for Antoine who is trying to get Bunnie to release him.

            "Are you going to be quiet?" asks Bunnie.

            Antoine nods.  Bunnie releases him but shrieks again when he sees the robot.  Bunnie quickly covers his mouth again.

            The robot hears it and slowly moves upright and turns towards them.  Everyone gasps.

            In an electronic voice, the robot speaks.  "Sentinel 0-1-4-5… detected organic life form."

            "Sentinel, now is it?" says Sonic.  Antoine breaks free from Bunnie's robotic hand and runs away screaming to a small pile of trash.

            "Halt," it orders.  "Do not resist or be killed."  The sentinel takes a step forward.  The ground shakes again.

            "How about none of the above."  Sonic does a Sonic Spin into the giant boot of the sentinel but it dig in an inch.

            "HOLD ON SUGAR-HOG!" yells Bunnie.  She jumps in the air, her legs turn into miniature rockets and turns her robotic arm into a laser cannon (like MegaMan's buster).  She flies up to the sentinel's face and fights a laser blast causing some of the outer shell to fly off.  "SONIC!" she yells.  "The head seems to be less resistant than the rest of the body."

            "Okay, Bunnie," he replies.  "Can you trip him up for me?"

            "Piece of cake."  She flies over and behind the sentinel.  She grabs one of the feet and pushes forward.  The sentinel slow trips and falls backwards.  Sonic runs up to its head from its feet and does a Sonic Spin right through the head of the robot.  The sentinel's head gives off electricity and sparks before it explodes.

            "That was too easy," says Sonic.

            "I don't think it'll be for long," says Sally.

            "Why, nothing can beat this hedgehog."

            "Remember, we saw twenty giant footprints.  That means there are ten of them."

            "So what about it?"  Suddenly a giant shadow covers the group.  They look up and see two more sentinels hovering above them.  "Oh-kay?  I think we should leave."  He turns around and sees another two walking towards them.  The flying two land on the other side block their exits.  "This looks bad."

            "Halt!  Do not resist!"

            "Don't worry, guys," says Bunnie.  "The first was so easy, these ones won't even let us break a sweat."

            Bunnie blasts toward a pair.  The sentinels raise their right arms out with their palms outward.  A laser blast comes out of a hole in their palms and hits Bunnie.  She falls back towards the group.  Antoine peeks out of his hiding spot and sees the two robots approaching him.  He jumps out and runs to the group.

            "They must have more weapons than we thought they had," says Rotor.

            "Nicole," says Sally, "detect any weaknesses in the sentinels."

            "Scanning, Sally."  The sentinels approach with heavy stomps.  "The most vulnerable weak spot is the neck and head."

            "Well, it worked once," says Sally.  "Sonic—."

            "All ready there, Sal."  Sonic reaches into his backpack and takes out a power-ring.  The ring glows and Sonic absorbs its energy.  Sonic speeds off towards the other two sentinels and runs up and along the wall to the right heading towards their necks for one slice.

            The left sentinel raises both of its arms quickly and points them at Sonic.  Missiles come out the sides of each arm and are fired.  A missile hits the wall in front of Sonic causing him to jump early, but the second missile hits after the wall creating an explosion pushing Sonic back and dropping the power-ring.  Sonic flies back towards the others.  A sentinel crushes the ring.

            "Now we're in trouble," says Tails.

            "Missiles, lock, and fire," commands one.  All four sentinels point their arms outward and missiles come out the arms.  The sentinels continue to advance.  Everyone prepares for all eight missiles to come flying at them.

            Suddenly, one is knocked forward as if it tripped.  A red blur hits the wall and hits the sentinel in the chest pushing it backwards to the ground.  The other sentinel turns to see what happened but the blur hits it in the chin causing it to fly into the wall.  It falls through the wall.  The other two stop and the missiles re-enter their arms to observe what's happening.

            The red blur lands on the ground.  "Looked like you needed help," says Knuckles with a half-grin.

            "Knuckles!" yells Tails.

            Sonic gets up.  "What brought you here?" he asks with some anger.

            "You think I couldn't see all the fireworks."  Knuckles runs up to the group.  "Now, that's two down, two to go."

            Everyone looks at the two sentinels.  "What are they doing?" asks Antoine who is starting to lose his fear.

            The sentinels seem to wake up at that moment.  "Full Grid Seep, Omega-Alpha!"  They move away from each other.

            "That's definitely not good!" says Rotor.

            The sentinels stretch their arms out.  The arms from the elbow down crack open revealing their circuit and tightly woven wires.  Electrical currents follow from the outside inward.  A sphere of electricity grows inside each arm.

            Then a laser blast hits the two sentinels interrupting the firing.  Everyone looks up and see dozens of Swatbot aircrafts.  The Swatbots continue to fire at the two.  The sentinels fight back with their missiles.  The Swatbots' lasers seem to be hurting the, but the sentinels' missile take out each one with only one hit each.  One Swatbot loses control and crashes into one sentinel making it explode leaving only one to fight off the others.

            "I guess Robotnik is not responsible for these ones," says Sally.  There is a loud crash behind them.  They turn around to see the other two getting back up.  The sentinels start firing at the Swatbots.

            "I think we better go," says Sally.  They all run past the single sentinel and turn down the backways they did previously.

            "Up there!" yells Tails pointing above of them.  A red and black hovercraft flies to the outer boundaries of the city.

            "It's Robotnik," says Rotor.  They continue to watch it, and then suddenly, a red disc comes up from behind and hits the back.  Black smoke poured out as it falls to the ground.

            "We better go see what's up," says Sonic.  "Everybody grab on."  Bunnie, Sally, Rotor, and Antoine grab onto Sonic while Tails and Knuckles fly and hover after them.

            They run across the outer boundaries of Robotropilis and into a barren landscape.  They all see the aircraft come to a crashing stop on the ground.  Robotnik and Snivly, is servant, step out in a cloud of smoke.  He displays an angry face as Sonic and the others come up to him.

            "That miserable, little hedgehog," he says.

            "Hey Ro-butt-nik," says Sonic.  He stops a few yards in front of him, dropping off the passengers.  "Looks like you finally out did yourself this time."

            "I wish it were true," says Robotnik angrily.  "But they are not made by me."

            "Then whose is it?" asks Knuckles.

            "Someone who wanted the city be created as a factory for his robots," says Snivly.  "He wanted to rule and we, uh, I mean, Dr. Robotnik refused his offer and he attacked us."

            Robotnik growls.  "SHUT UP, Snivly."

            "So are these his 'sentinels'?" asks Bunnie.

            "Yes, they're his," says Snivly.

            "Uh, guys," says Antoine.

            "What, Ant?" asks Sonic.

            Antoine chokes on the words.  "It's a …g-g-g-ghost!"

            Everyone looks around and there's nothing.

            "What are you trying to pull?" asks Robotnik.

            "You guys are having ghost problems too?" asks Knuckles.

            "You've seen them?" asks Sally.

            "Well, I haven't really seen them but I have strange occurrences like… a strange presence or sound."

            Just then, a small sparkle of light flashes to the side of them.  The flash fades out and shows an outline of a sword being held by a small man with clothing like that of a medieval squire.  The figure moves his sword to the side revealing a shield attached to his left arm.  The figure fades out again.  Antoine is hiding behind Bunnie but no one is thinking about him at the moment.

            Boom.  The ground vibrates for a second.  Then another.  Everyone turns back towards the city, a single sentinel approaches.  The sentinel is badly damaged with holes, cut wires, and sparks flying everywhere.

            "Targets acquired," it says with static.  It lifts its right arm, which is in better condition than the other, with its palm outward preparing to fire its laser.

            Sonic, Knuckles, and Bunnie get ready to fight.  Bunnie transforms her robotic arm back into a laser cannon.  Sonic and Knuckles run and Bunnie jumps up and flies to the sentinel.  Sonic and Knuckles each does a spin dash through the feet.

            "Coming right atcha," says Bunnie.  She fires a laser to the head but the sentinel moves enough for it to go through its neck.  Bunnie is shocked at what happen.  The sentinel quickly swings its hand at Bunnie grabbing her.  Sonic and Knuckles circles back to the group.

            "BUNNIE!" they yell.  Robotnik growls at another failed attempt.

            Bunnie screams as the sentinel's grip tightens, crushing her.

            "MEGA BLAST!!!"

            The sentinel's head explodes.  The sentinel's body goes limp letting loose Bunnie.  The body falls backwards in a cloud of smoke and sparks.  Bunnie recovers in midair and hovers in place.  Everyone watches the body fall and look back up at the cloud of smoke where the head was.  The cloud spread out revealing a short man in blue armour, it's MegaMan.

            There's a pause as the group stares at the blue fighter as he does the same.  Then simultaneously, both Bunnie and MegaMan point their lasers at each other in a standoff.  Several seconds past, the standoff seems like minutes.  Then there's a hovering sound coming from Robotropilis.  Everyone turns and sees the remaining five sentinels flying towards in a v-formation.  But MegaMan and Bunnie still keep going.

            In a blink of an eye, Goku in his Super Sayjin form materializes between the two with his arms spread out towards them.  "Come on, you guys.  We on the same side."

            MegaMan lowers his buster then Bunnie does the same but with slight confusion.  The crowd on the ground stare up also in confusion.

            "Sir," says Snivly as he pokes at Robotnik.  He points out into the distance.  Coming to join them are Piccolo, Ryu, Captain America, Wolverine, Gambit, Rogue, IronMan, WarMachine, and Pikachu.

            The sentinels land nearby and advance towards them.

            "Come on, we need to work together," says Goku.  He flies of towards the sentinels, MegaMan follows.  Piccolo powers up and joins them and flies by Bunnie.  She follows cautiously.

            IronMan and WarMachine are the first to reach the group.  They land in front of them (opposite to the Robotnik's hovercraft).  "What did we miss so far?" asks WarMachine.

            "Who… er, what are you?" asks Rotor.

            "No time for questions," says Wolverine.  "We have to meet a couple of friends of ours."  He extends his metal claws.

            WarMachine and IronMan follow Wolverine.  Rogue and Gambit continue on pass.  Captain America stops at the group.

            "Is something wrong?" he asks.

            Sally shakes her head still with a bit shocked.  "No."

            "Well, we need help.  Come on."

            Ryu goes by and Captain America follows.

            Pikachu comes up and stops.  "Pika-pi-ka!"  He continues on as well.

            With a half-smile, Sonic says, "You heard him.  Let's go."  He runs off followed by Knuckles, Tails, Sally, and Rotor.

            "I-I'll wait her," says Antoine.  He looks at Robotnik who looks back and growls.  "Huh, maybe I should help too.  WAIT UP, MY PRINCESS!"  He runs after the others.

            "Should we help them too, sir?" asks Snivly.

            "No," says Robotnik with a evil chuckle.  "With any lucky, we maybe able to kill to two birds with one stone."

            The new group gathers together to ready for the sentinels to make the first move.  Goku, MegaMan, Piccolo, WarMachine, IronMan and Bunnie hover above them.

            "Full Grid Sweep.  Omega-Alpha," commands the one in the centre.  All five open up their arms and charge up like before.

            "We seen this before," says Tails.

            "Everyone pick one and split them up," says Ryu.

            The group splits up and encircles the sentinels.

            "Cancel attack sequence."  They arms close up and break formation heading towards a section of the 'parameter'.

            A sentinel heads towards WarMachine, IronMan, and Sonic.  WarMachine fires a shot but is blocked but its arm.  Sonic runs at it, side-turns, and goes around.  The sentinel tries to get a target on the hedgehog but Sonic's too fast for it.  With its guard down.  IronMan fires his Proton Cannon and WarMachine fires his War Destroyer.  The cannon blast and missiles hit the sentinel in the chest.  After a few second, it blows up into many pieces leaving its legs, which fall to the ground with a boom.

            The next group is MegaMan, Bunnie, and Piccolo.  Piccolo does his hyper cannon beam attack hitting the sentinel in the chest and through it.  MegaMan and Bunnie nod at each other and fly each to a side of the head.  Bunnie fires her laser blast and MegaMan fires his mega buster.  The blasts hit the head making it explode.  The body falls forward and crashes scattering the chest everywhere.

            Another sentinel advances on Wolverine, Gambit, Rogue, and Captain America.  Wolverine jumps up to the chest and slashes at it digging into it.  Captain America does a Charging Star and trips the sentinel but it regains its balance.  Gambit throws a card at the other foot causing it to lose its balance again but it regains its balance as well.  "Let's see if I can knock you down," says Rogue.  She flies at the head and plows through it.  The sentinel finally falls over.

            The fourth sentinel attacks Pikachu, Sally, and Knuckles with its lasers.  Pikachu uses his thunder bolt to short out while Sally uses Nicole to cause its internal computer to crash.  As it staggers, Knuckles finishes it off with a blow to the head with his powerful knuckles.  The head sparks and dies.  The body falls to the ground.

            The fifth and finally sentinel backs up and prepares to use the full grid sweep attack on all of them.  The electricity flows to the centre forming the large spheres of electricity again.

            Goku teleports beside Ryu.  "Are you ready, Ryu."

            "Let's do it."

            "KHA-MEH-HA-MEH…"  Goku forms a ball of energy in his hands.

            "HADOU…"  Ryu forms a ball as well but of his hadou, chi, or energy.

            The sentinel fires.  The spheres form a large shockwave that heads towards them.

            "…HA!"

            "…KEN!"  The two balls of energy into one large blast.  It breaks through the shockwave and hits the sentinel in the upper chest dissolving the chest and head.  The remaining shockwave fades out before it reaches the group.

            "We did it," yells Sonic.  Everyone cheers.

            "Don't cheer just yet."  Everyone turns around, Robotnik and Snivly are approaching.  "There's still one more."

            "But we destroyed at ten of them," says Sally.

            "There's another one which lead them."  Everyone listens on his every word.  "He's not like them.  He's much more advance than those ones."

            Goku flies upward into the air searching the sky for anything.

            "He's also the one who wanted to take over and build more of his 'sentinels'."

            Suddenly, Ryu senses something.  An evil chi is approaching.  Four of them, all the same.  It's him!  "GOKU!  LOOK OUT!"

            "Huh?"  Goku turns his head.  He's notices something.  He fades out due an large increase in speed.  Flashes of green and yellow light appear from where he stops for a millisecond.

            Seconds pass, everyone is trying to get where Goku is and what's going on.  Then out of thin air, Goku comes flying upward or a second then to the side.  He flies around in different directions before plowing into the ground.  Everyone stands in shock to see the might sayjin hit the ground.

            "Your son's not here to help this time, Goku."

            Everyone looks up and sees four Cells hovering in the air.

            "Cell," says Piccolo with anger.

            The four Cells merge into one.  "But I guess the question here is 'is Sonic still the fastest thing alive'," says Cell with a grin.  "As you can see, Robotnik.  You'll be sorry that you have refused my offer."

            Robotnik growls in anger.

            Cell raises his arm upward.  "I'm sure most of you have seen this."  Everyone looks in the direction Cell's arm is raised.  Goku, still a Super Sayjin, stands up with a hand on his injured shoulder and looks as well.  The unknown object shaped as a circle that the Freedom Fighters have seen is rising from the Great Swamp and into the air.

            "You caused that?" asks Sally.

            Cell chuckles.  "Of course.  It is dimensional doorway between realities.  I used it first to get the sentinels from the Marvel dimension and took them back to MUGEN.  I then took ten and came here to start a production plant to generate more of… ancient slaves of humanity, a useful tool as they are."

            "And you want to take my paradise and use for your own gain," says Robotnik.

            Cell chuckles again.  "Oh, it's not for me.  But Onslaught himself.  Speaking of which, Onslaught told me something of interest I think we should see."  HE raises his arm straight up.  "DISTRUCTO-DISC!!!"  A spinning, red, razor disc forms in his hand.

            "SPECIAL CANNON BEAM FIRE!!!"  Piccolo fires at Cell.  Cell throws the disc and beam slices off his arm.

            The disc flies at the glow circle and hits.

            "Sally," says Nicole.  Sally takes Nicole out again.  "The phenomena's electricity and magnetic fields are becoming extremely erratic."

            "What as your world collides with another."  Cell laughs.  Another arm pops out of his new limb.

            The circle starts to glow brightly.  Large jolts of electricity jump around and it spins in different directions.  The circle becomes a sphere as its speed increases.

            Cell laughs madly.

            There is a loud pop/explosion sound and the sphere becomes a shockwave spreading quickly.  Everyone, except Cell, shields themselves as the wave covers them.  There is a small wind as it pass through them.

            "Behold, the first merger of the MUGEN wars!  HA!  HA!  HA!  HA!"

            They open their eyes, the barren landscape has become a grassy meadow with mushrooms and flowers.  Behind them, the city of Robotropilis remains slightly unchanged.  Several new mountains, hills, and stone castles can be seen in the distance.

            Cell lowers to the ground, Goku stands between him and the others.  "Now, you have witnessed the mighty power of Onslaught unleashed through me."

            Wolverine runs, jumps over Goku, and continues at Cell.

            "No, Wolverine," yells Goku.

            Cell grabs Wolverine's hands in his.  They do a test of strength to overcome the other but they seem to equal.

            Several seconds pass.  "You know, Wolverine," says Cell.  " 'Xavier' has given me a new power since the fight yesterday."  A green light covers Wolverine and travels to Cell's body where it's absorbed.

            "How is that suppose to hurt me?" says Wolverine.

            "Like this," says Cell.  Through Cell's hands comes Wolverine's adamantium claws.

            Wolverine jumps back and extends his.  They attack each other with their claws.  The adamantium clangs as they hit together.  Seconds seem like moments.  Cell manages to scratch Wolverine across the chest.  Wolverine is surprised Cell got the first strike and Cell does a roundhouse kick causing Wolverine to fly back to Goku.  Wolverine lands on the ground and somersault back to his feet.

            Cell laughs.  "You won't be able to defeat me.  Never."

            Suddenly, two pods lift from the ground from each side of Cell.  The door swing open and two figures step out.  One was completely covered in armour and looks like a Swatbot.  The other had a sword and a shield and wearing a green coat and hat.

            "Well, well, well," says Cell.  "Why it's Samus…"  He turns his head from one to the other.  "… and Link.  Both from times before and after but together… in the Nintendo dimension."

            Link raises his sword.  "You are the one responsible for these happenings."

            Cell chuckles.  "You are correct."

            Samus powers up her weapon, similar to MegaMan's buster as well.  "One with such power should not be able to continue so."

            "Ha.  You think that two of you can do better than what others failed to accomplish before."

            "Who said there was only two."

            Everyone looks up and sees several others coming down from the sky.

            "Pika!" says Pikachu.

            "So Mario, Fox, Kirby, Ness, _and_ Yoshi have decided to join us."  There is a noise in the distance.  Two figures are seen approaching.  "Donkey Kong and Diddy as well."

            The fighters land surrounding Cell, each ready for a tough battle.  Cell laughs again and flies upward.

            "If you all want a fight, then I won't keep you waiting.  Come on!"

            Everyone attacks with everything they have, but Cell manages to block every attack.

            "Pika pika."  Pikachu runs up to Kirby, a little grey 'dream'.  Kirby tries to understand to what Pikachu is saying.

            "There is no way you can—."  An uncomfortable looks appears on Cell's face.  He looks down and see Kirby with his foot in his mouth.  Cell flings Kirby off.  In a quick flash, Kirby is wearing a cap with looks like the top of Cell's head and has Cell's wings.  Cell is both surprised and confused.

            Kirby puts his arm on his forehead and, in a high pitch voice, says, "SPECIAL CANNON BEAM FIRE!!!"  Kirby stretches his arm out and fires at Cell but misses.

            "Why, you little…"

            "KHA-MEH-HA-MEH-HA!!!"  Kirby lets loose the massive fireball at Cell.

            "We see about that," Cell says angrily.  "KHA-MEH-HA-MEH-HA!!!"

            The two fireballs collide near Cell but Cell is much stronger than Kirby and the collided fireballs inch towards Kirby.  Kirby gasps.

            "KHA-MEH-HA-MEH-HA!!!"  Goku, who's standing beside Kirby, fires his own shot at Cell.  It combines with the other two and reverses back at Cell.  Cell increases his strength causing the fireballs to even out.

            "Remember," says Cell.  "I can do this forever."

            Seconds pass.  The fireball is starting to come back at Goku and Kirby.

            "SHINKU HADOUKEN!!!"  Ryu joins the two from the other side producing one continuous fireball.  It collide and moves back at Cell.  But Cell increases his strength again and now it's coming back.

            _I feel so helpless_ thinks Sonic.  Steps out of the watching group towards the four battling it out.  _I wish there was something I could do to help._

            Suddenly a large beam of light comes down from the sky and comes Sonic.  All the watcher behind watch and hear the voice that follows.

            _"As Lord Raiden, God of Thunder and Lightning and protector of the realm of Earth, I store upon the power to defeat your enemies."_

            The light becomes dense and bright hiding Sonic inside.  A few seconds later, the light fades revealing the new and improved, Super Sonic.

            Sonic runs at Cell leaving a fire trail from where he was.  He runs under Cell and jumps up doing a spin dash at him.  He hits Cell in the chest making him fly upward.  The fireball continues pass them just as Kirby couldn't take it anymore.

            "Pika pikachu?" asks Pikachu to Kirby, who is back to normal.  Kirby rubs his head.  Pikachu waves his tail at Kirby in which he bites.  In a flash, Kirby is wearing a Pikachu hat and has a Pikachu tail.  Pikachu points at Cell, Kirby nods.

            "PIKA-CHUUUU!!!" yells Pikachu and Kirby.  Two lightning bolts flow from the two and hit Cell.  Cell first yells, then grunts trying to overcome the pain.

            He looks down at Pikachu and Kirby.  "YOU LITTLE PESTS!  TAKE THIS!"  Cell swings his arm out in front of him and an invisible force throws Pikachu and Kirby back.  "If it's one-on-ten or one-on-a hundred, I WILL NOT LOSE!!!"

            Everyone gets ready to fight again but are now a little scared.

            _"Cell,"_ says Onslaught's voice.  _"That's enough for now.  Return for new orders."_

            Cell moans in disappointment.  "Looks like I'll have to finish you off some other time."  He looks at Goku.  "Make sure, you and Gohan, are ready for death."  Cell laughs.  A 'doorway' forms beside him and he flies into it.  The portal closes.

            Sonic flashes and returns to normal.  Everyone looks at each other not knowing what to say.

            "Our job here is done," says Piccolo.  Everyone looks at him.  "We should get back in case something else happens."

            "I guess he's right," says Captain America.

            Another 'doorway' forms near Piccolo.  He enters first followed by the others.  Goku, Ryu, and Pikachu remain for moment.

            Goku powers down.  "Don't worry about Cell.  We'll be back if he causes trouble again."

            "I'm sure Raiden will let some of you join if you wish," says Ryu.  "But it'll be best that you straight things out here first."

            "So…" says Sally, "are our realities going to stay like this?"

            "Only until the war is over," replies Goku, "which is why we need more help."

            "Was that Raiden that allowed me to transform into Super Sonic?" asks Sonic.

            "Yep."

            "Well, we'll see you later," says Ryu.

            Goku, Ryu, and Pikachu walk towards the portal.  Ryu and Goku enter while Pikachu turns around and waves.  "Piii-kaaa!"  He turns around and enters.  The portal closes behind him.

            The group stare at each other.  "This is kind of awkward," says Bunnie.

            "Can I ask something?" asks Mario.

            "Okay," replies Sally.

            "What's wrong with him?"  Mario points to Robotnik's hovercraft.  Beside it, Antoine is curled up talking to himself trying to hide from everything that is happening.


	8. Revenge Part 1

**Capcom dimension, Street Fighter realm**

            "I'm going to use the phone again," says Ken.

            Ken runs into a store on the side of the street.  He and Sakura have been walking from town to town looking for Ryu who disappeared three days ago.  The two have little idea where Ryu is but continue on the path that Ken and Ryu originally planned to take.  Ken and Sakura's search seems to be endless.  They have restless nights of sleep and barely ate meals but ate when they could.

            Sakura walks slowly and watches Ken run into the store.  She looks at the goods in the window.  The words 'General Store' appear just above centre as gets closer to the door.  She sees Ken on a public payphone near the cashier counter.  Her reflection shines back at her then a woman appear on the window as well in front of her.  Sakura jumps back a bit and looks forward.  "Sorry.  Huh?"  No one is there.  Sakura is confused but forgets about it thinking it was from lack of sleep.  She continues towards the door, turns, and enters.  The store had a few grocery isles, the cashier's counter was also part of a deli case.  There were also a few tables and chairs for small meals.  She walks up to Ken.

            Ken talks on the phone arguing with someone.  Ken sighs, says good-bye, and hangs up the phone.

            "Still no luck?" asks Sakura.

            "Nothing still," replies Ken.  "No one has seen him in the past few days."

            "Who did you phone this time?"

            "My dad.  He tried contacting several organizations to see if they could find them."  Ken looks at the empty tables.  "What something to eat?"

            Sakura looks at the tables and back.  "Okay," she says shrugging her shoulders.

            "What would you like?"

            She thinks a moment.  "A couple of hotdogs are okay."

            Ken nods and Sakura walks to a table with two chairs.  Ken talks to the cashier who replies with a nod.  Ken walks to the table Sakura picked and sits opposite of her.  The table is along the wall on the right side of the building.  They are a few windows along the wall shining light in but the main window and the few electrical lights mostly lit the room.

            The two are silent and deep in thought.  Ken watches people walk by the front window.  He watches a few children run by and adults walking by, few looking in.  A man comes over the table with their food, three hotdogs for Sakura and a large meat and cheese sandwich for Ken.  He also brought bottles of ketchup and mustard.

            "Dig in," says Ken.

            Sakura takes on bottle at a time and covers her hotdogs.  Ken notices that she's not as lively as she usually is.

            "Worried about him?" he asks.

            Sakura moans in reply.

            "I don't blame you."  He pauses to take a bite.  Sakura takes a bite as well.  Ken smiles slightly, even though she was obviously upset she still could finish a hotdog in two or three bites.

            Sakura's still in deep thought, she remembers back to a few days ago when she and Ken found Ryu unconscious in the alley.  They carry him outside of town into the forest to rest.  Then when Ryu wakes up, he only says a few things and takes a walk without them.  When Ken and her meet up with Ryu, he is talking to himself and disappears into thin air.

             Sakura snaps out of it when she hears someone enter through the front door.  She down to her last hotdog.  Ken has a few bites left as well.

            "Are you okay?" asks Ken.

            "I-I'm fine," she says.

            Ken finishes his sandwich.  "I'll pay while you finish up."  He stands up and looks at the cashier.  A woman in blue and black tight with a pink, sleeveless coat.  "Hey, Sakura.  Look who it is."

            Sakura turns around in her chair towards the counter.  The woman hears them and turns around as well.

            "Chun Li!" says Ken and Sakura.

**Marvel Dimension**

            "Any word?" asks Cyclops.

            "Sorry, Scott," replies Jean Grey.  "There's still no word on the professor, Wolverine, Gambit, and Rogue."

            "IronMan, WarMachine, Captain America, Juggernaut, Dr. Doom, and Dr. Octavious are still missing as well, I'm afraid," adds Beast.

            Cyclops walks out of the room angrily.

            "Scott, wait!" yells Jean but he doesn't stop.  She runs after him.  "Scott, listen to me!"  She grabs him and turns him towards her.  "You have to calm down.  People are scared because of the way you're acting."

            "You know I can't."

            "But, Scott.  People are worried that they are losing the X-Men, their protectors."

            "By the looks of it that is what's happening."  Cyclops storms off again.

            "Scott!"

            Cyclops turns around a corner to another hallway.  Beast walks up behind Jean.

            "Don't worry," says Beast.  "Even the best can have the worst of days."

            "I know.  But I'm afraid that's going to be more than just a few days."

            Elsewhere in the mansion, Storm just finished her duty in the security room and was replaced by Jubilee.  Storm is getting ready to leave as Jubilee settles in.

            "So… how's Cyclops now?" asks Jubilee.

            "As usual," Storm replies.  "Getting more mad everyday pass."

            Jubilee puts her feet on a counter near the monitors.

            "What are you doing?" asks Storm.

            "Getting comfortable."

            "Ah."  Storm walks towards the door.  "Just don't fall asleep this time."

            Jubilee gives her a mad look as she exits.  She walks down a hallway towards her room.  The hallway goes from metallic to a fancy, old, wooden hallway, which is part of the school as well.

            "You should really tighten up your security, you know," says a voice.

            Storm turns around and sees no one.

            "Up here!"

            She looks up and sees the person who had managed to get past their defences, Spiderman.  He drops down from the ceiling to the floor in front of Storm.  "Spiderman!  What are you doing here?"

            "Well, after I heard about the disappearances of a few of your X-Men.  I thought you might like some help."

            "That's a nice jester, but I don't think that Cyclops will feel it to be appropriate right now."

            "Still upset?"

            "I'm afraid so."

            "Well.  I'll stick around for now.  Whatever happened seemed to affect more than just you."

            They walk back into the metallic hallway towards the lab where Jean and Beast were.

            "Anything new yet?" asks Spiderman.

            "Nothing has changed since the last time I heard anything."

            Jean Grey comes around a corner and sees them.  See approaches the two.  "Have your seen Scott?"

            "No," replies Storm.  "I just got off working security."

            "I haven't see him either," replies Spiderman.

            "Is something wrong?" asks Storm.

            "Scott is mad again," replies Jean.  "He's been getting madder everyday since Wolverine, Gambit, and Rogue left."

            "Any leads?" asks Spiderman.

            "No really," replies Jean.  "Maybe you and Beast could work together and come up with something."

            "Where is he now?"

            She points down the hallway in which she came.  "Turn left when you get to the second hallway and the lab should be the only door open on the left."

            "Thanks," he says.  He walks down the hallway looking at the metallic walls.

            "Can you help me look for Scott?" asks Jean to Storm.

            "Sure," she replies.  Storm walks down the hallway opposite to where Spiderman went.  Jean walks towards out of the metallic hallway into the wooden one search for Cyclops.

**MUGEN dimension**

            It has been roughly a day since the Sonic dimension incident.  Yesterday, the two sides kept their distance, there has been no battle or confrontations.  Piccolo wanted to leave to see what was going on but he never did.  Gohan has gotten to know the others well while trying to forget the images of his friends' deaths that seem to haunt him everywhere.  The group got to know more about the Mortal Kombat fighters and Kung Fu Man.  During midday, the children under Wolverine's protection went to pick berries and fruit for the group.  (Even though they do not need to eat nor drink, they may so as they please.)  Raiden ensured that the fruit was safe to eat.  He and Piccolo still watched over the group on their own.  Through out the rest of the day, the group talked about their lives, fighting strategies, and thoughts about the enemy.

            It's currently midday.  Most of the group have fallen asleep at one time or another during the night except for Piccolo and Raiden who continue to watch.  They haven't spoken to each other since the battle with Onslaught's forces.

            The MK fighters and Kung Fu Man talk with Goku and Ryu in the shade of the oak tree.  The invisible Reptile hides in the upper parts of the tree, a small breeze moves the leaves forcing him to hide deeper in the tree.  He could barely see them and the rustling leaves drown out almost any sound.

            "So what's your world like?" asks Goku.

            "I'm a member of Lin Kuei," says Sub-Zero, "a legendary ninja clan that has been around for thousands of generations.  Like my brother before me, I am able to generate ice and freezing techniques at will."

            "Was that your brother we had faced before?" asks Ryu.

            "He… is my brother… but in body only.  Liu Kang defeated my brother… his soul was controlled by Shang Tsung who had defeated him years before.  I was chosen by my clan to take his place."

            "Where did you get that scar?" asks Kung Fu Man.

            Sub-Zero turns his at Kung Fu Man who is behind him, and returns facing forward.  "It was after I survived the tournament where Shao Kahn challenge Earth after losing the tenth tournament.  For reasons which I don't understand, my clan joined Shao Kahn forces.  My clan took our best warriors and turn them into cyborgs.  A friend and I tried to escape, but he… couldn't get away and I was left with this scar for the battle.  You have seen Smoke with the other ninjas, he's the grey one."

            "What happened to him?" asks Ryu.

            "He saved my life."

            Everyone gives a puzzled look.

            "During the next tournament, the two first ones to become cyborgs, Sektor and Cyrax, were ordered to kill me.  They were about to finish me off when Smoke as one of them came stopped them.  We managed to defeat them but there was nothing we could do to get them back.  We reprogrammed them to go to different places and wait for orders.  Sektor self-destructed taking several dozen OutWorld soldier with him.  Cyrax is slowly being buried in the dessert, he's probably still there now.  I was confused why Smoke still helped me.  My clan transformed him… but he wasn't fully completed, he still had a soul.  He left for his own reasons."

            "Has he been seen since?" asks Goku.

            "No one who has told others."

            Ryu looks at Liu Kang.  "So, you're the champion of Mortal Kombat."

            Liu Kang looks back.  "Yes, I am.  From what I heard, you and I are very much alike."

            Ryu half-grins.  "I know that our fighting styles are similar, but how else are we the same?"

            "We both use our skills to stop those who want global domination except I fight against people from altnerate realities and you fight those from all over Earth."

            "Do know a form of hadou?"

            "That's not how I learned it.  I am a Shaolin warrior."

            "Are you a Shaolin warrior too?" asks Goku to Kung Lao.

            "Yes and no.  Yes, I am mostly a Shaolin warrior.  And no, because I wasn't taught by true Shaolin master.  I learned by through my family since my ancestor, the original Kung Lao who defeated Shang Tsung before.  You all seen his final match will Goro the day you came here."

            "He fought well," says Ryu.

            "But not well enough."

            "Unlike you guys, I'm actually from here," says Kung Fu Man.

            Sub-Zero turns around.  "You mean you have lived here all your life."

            "Yes.  I live with other people in a village about three days away."

            "There are others here too?" asks Liu Kang.

            "This place is a lot bigger than you think.  There's also many creatures that only been in your worlds as legends and fairy tales."

            "Why is there no one here?"

            "This place is on a large island, there have been no animals for a long time."

            "Well, there's something else here, bub," says a voice.

            Everyone turns around and sees Wolverine approaching the group.

            Wolverine sniffs the air.  There's something over here.  He walks past them to the oak tree.  "There's a strong scent coming from here."

            Reptile's invisible body tenses up.  He prepares to fight or run.  Wolverine comes to the base of the tree and sniffs around the bottom.  Wolverine looks up the tree, jumps up, and climbs it.  Reptile slowly climbs backwards up a branch.  He sees Wolverine coming through the leaves.  Wolverine sniffs the spot Reptile was before.  He sniffs and studies it for a while, then jumps down.

            "It must be the tree.  It's giving off a weird smell."

            Reptile relaxes and climbs back to where he was.

            "You have to expect anything here," says Kung Fu Man.  He looks at Ryu.  "Do you remember coming here before?"

            Ryu gives a confused look and so does everybody else.  Wolverine walks up to the group.

            "When the Capcom and Marvel universes crossover the last time.  You, Wolverine, and several others battled in between dimensions with a creature called Abyss."

            "You mean that place was here?" asks Wolverine.

            "In MUGEN, but somewhere else.  After you defeated him, you didn't stay to explore so it looked like you never knew truly knew where you were."

            "Who or what is Abyss?" asks Liu Kang.

            "Abyss was something new," replies Ryu.  "He did not really have a body or form.  He attacked us in several forms to fight us.  What's he doing now?"

            "Abyss was hurt badly after that war.  He hasn't surfaced for a long time but I don't think he was destroyed."

            "Is there any chance of him coming to fight us here?" asks Goku.

            "Not likely," say Kung Fu Man.

            "But since we're all here," says Ryu, "this is going to be one long battle."

**Capcom dimension, Street Fighter realm**

            "So how long has he been missing?" asks Chun Li.

            "About three days now," replies Ken.

            Sakura, Ken, and Chun Li are walking down the street of the village.  Ken walks in the centre with Chun Li to his left and Sakura to his right.  While Ken and Chun Li talk, Sakura is throwing an apple, with one bite taken, in the air and catching it.  Ken has a small bag containing food tied to his belt.

            "How long have you on this case?" asks Ken.

            "I started two days ago.  Your father called Interpol about what happened."

            Ken smiles and laughs.  "At least something happened."

            "What do you mean?"

            "Well, on the day after he disappeared.  I phoned my parents for help.  Since then, nothing appeared to be happening until I saw you."

            Chun Li grins back.  "Yeah.  Interpol thought that since I have met him before that I would be able to think of where he might be."  There's a pause.  "I remember the time we searching for Ryu all over Asia because of Bison gathering the most powerful street fighters."

            Ken turns serious.  "I try to forget that day."

            Chun Li looks at Ken.  Sakura continues to throw the apple.  "What do you mean?"

            "Bison turned me against Ryu.  He turned me into a mindless servant of his."

            "Like Cammy?"

            "The British girl?  No, mine wasn't that serious.  I was able to come through it and help Ryu and together we defeated Bison."

            "Oh."  Chun Li looks at the ground.

            The group leaves the town boundaries and walks on another path in a forest.

            "So what's Bison doing now?" asks Ken.

            Chun Li looks back Ken.  "Strange enough, neither Bison nor his Shadowlaw soldiers have been up to anything lately…"

            Sakura's foot hits a rock causing her to lose her balance and trip.  He tries to catch the apple but bats it outward instead.  Ken catches her other hand and pulls her back up.

            "Had a nice trip?" jokes Ken.

            "Are you fine?" asks Chun Li.

            "I'm fine," says Sakura back in her deep thinking state.  She walks off to get the apple.

            "She'll be fine," says Ken.

            Sakura walls up to the apple laying on the ground a couple of yards ahead.  Ken and Chun Li follow behind her.  Sakura reaches down for the apple and notices that only half the apple remains.  She thinks that is it must have split when she dropped it.  She still reaches for it anyway.  She touches the apple and a transparent, crystal-like wave encircles the apple and disappears.  She is surprised at what she has seen.  She pushes it and a bigger wave forms.  She jumps back.

            "Is something wrong," asks Ken, "does something else want the apple now?"

            Sakura, with a slightly frightened face, points at the apple.

            "What's wrong?" asks Chun Li.

            Sakura bends over to the ground, places her hand near the apple, and moves her hand down and the apple rolls out whole.  A much larger, more violent wave ripples the air.

            "Whoa!" says Ken.  Ken goes up to the 'wall' and slowly places his hand on it.  A continuous ripple forms around his hand and spreads out.  "You can barely feel it."  Ken pushes his hand in deeper and it disappears with the ripple now on his wrist.  He pulls his hand out and the waves stop forming.  Sakura is now curious.  Ken punches it and a violent wave forms and he quickly pulls it out.

            "What is it?" asks Chun Li.

            "I don't know.  I've never seen one of these before."

            Chun Li presses her hand against it and the same happens as when Ken did it.

            Sakura's face suddenly gives an excited expression.  "RYU'S IN THERE!"

            "WHAT!?" asks Ken.  He and Chun Li turn around just in time to see Sakura run into the 'wall'.  "SAKURAAA!"  They back up and watch the wave shaped as her body expands out ward and disappears.  They pause for a minute.  "I'm going in."

            "Are you sure?" asks Chun Li.  "We don't what's in there."

            "I won't leave kid by herself."  He looks at her.  "You can come if you want."  Ken rushes at the 'wall' and disappears just like Sakura did.

            "Well someone's going to have to keep you two out of trouble."  Chun Li runs at it and disappears in a large wave.

**Marvel dimension**

            Spiderman and Beast watch the tape of the day when Xavier was kidnapped.

            "How can he be able to stand up?" asks Spiderman.

            "It doesn't make sense to us either," replies Beast.  Neither do the two standing beside him before we lose them."

            "Did you try to clear out more of the static?"

            Before Beast could reply, they could hear footsteps coming closer.

            "What are you doing?" yells Cyclops.

            Spiderman turns to him.  "I came to help."

            "We don't need your help."  Cyclops advances on Spiderman.

            Spiderman jumps back at the back wall.  "Look, Cyclops, I came to help because I know you need it."

            Cyclops becomes furious.

            "Scott, don't!" yells Jean Grey.  She enters the door behind him.  "You know he could help us.  That's all he wants to do."

            "We can use all the help we can get," says Beast.

            Cyclops growls at Spiderman.  "Fine!  He can stay.  But if he starts messing around."  He fires a blast near Spiderman who jumps to another wall.

            "Scott, calm down," says Jean.  Storm walks in behind everyone.  "We will get the professor back… and the others."

            "Uh, guys," says Spiderman.  Everyone looks at him.  "Don't laser blast usually leave marks."

            Everyone looks at the wall where Cyclops blasted, there's nothing at all.  Everyone is slightly surprised.  "I'll show you a mark," says Cyclops.  He fires at the wall again.  The blast seems to disappear before it hits.  Everyone is shocked.

            Spiderman throws a small bit of webbing at the same spot.  The small ball disappears and a small ripple flows away from the point.  "Whoa!  What is that."  Spiderman jumps back to where he was.  He slowly moves his fingers against the wall, suddenly his fingers go into the wall and disappear.  He quickly pulls his fingers back.

            Beast grabs a device near the computer and walks up to the wall.  "The wall is generating an electromagnetic field.  It seems to be in a shape of circle."  He touches the wall, a ripple forms, and moves toward.  The ripples end in the circle revealing itself for an instant.

            Cyclops walks up to it.  "Why haven't we noticed this before?"

            "I don't know," replies Beast.

            Cyclops forgets about his anger and reaches into the circle which causes his arm to disappear in a continuous ripple.  He pulls his arm out and sees that it is still whole.  "I think he's in there."

            Everyone looks at him confused.  "Are you sure?" asks Storm.

            Cyclops starts to get angry again.  "I'm going to get them."  He walks into the wall and disappears in a ripple as well.  Spiderman jumps off the wall to the others.

            "Should we let him go in alone?" asks Storm.

            Spiderman shoot a string of webbing into the centre of the circle and holds onto one end.  There is a tug one end.  "It must be okay to go in.  Who's coming?"

            "I think that Spiderman and I should go first for now while you try to figure out what's going on," says Storm.

            "That seems okay," says Beast.

            "Keep care of Scott," says Jean.

            "We will," says Spiderman.  He and Storm walk into the circle together disappearing into the wall with a large ripple flowing outward.  Jean and Beast watch the wall as though they didn't know what to do next.

**MUGEN dimension**

            "What took you so long?"

            Sakura watches Ken step through the invisible wall.  The area is barren with very little vegetation, trees can be seen in the distance.  The ground is mostly flat with a few large rock hills and individual rocks and boulders.  Sakura is sitting on a rock just off centre where they entered.

            "Where's Chun Li?" asks Sakura.

            "She was right behind me," replies Ken.  He looks back at her.  "Why did you do it?"

            "I… I thought Ryu was here."

            Chun Li suddenly appears through the portal.  She comes out and stops just beside Ken.  "Is everyone here?"

            "There's only the three of us," replies Sakura.

            Ken and Chun Li look around at the landscape.

            "Where the hell are we?" asks Ken.

            Sakura looks around again.  "See anything?"

            "Almost nothing," replies Chun Li.  There a small hum coming from the portal, it gives a loud sound like something hitting a sheet of tinfoil, shrinks (first flattens to a horizontal line then shortens to a dot), and is gone.  The sight causes Chun Li to gasp.

            "Oh, great.  Now we're stuck here," says Ken.  Sakura's face saddens.  "What are we going to do now?"

            "It's too late to change it," says Chun Li.  "We might as well try and do something."

            Sakura catches something out of the corner of her eye, she turns to see what it is.  "Look!"  She points in that direction.  "Do you see it?"

            Ken and Chun Li look as well.  In the distance are three figures.

            "Should we go see who they are?" asks Sakura.  Ken looks at her and she saddens again.

            Ken smiles slightly.  "Go on, kid.  Lead the way."

            Sakura's face lights up and she jumps off the rock.  "Okay, everybody.  Follow me."  She runs off towards the figures.  Ken follows close behind and then Chun Li.

            They get closer to the figures.  Soon, they can see them.  _I know them,_ thinks Ken.  "HEY THERE!"

            The figures turn towards them, it's Cyclops, Spiderman, and Storm.  "HEY KEN!" Cyclops yells back.

            The street fighters finally get to the X-Men and Spiderman.  "How long were you here?" asks Spiderman.

            "We just got here," replies Sakura.

            "We just arrived too," says Cyclops.

            "Then you probably as confused as we are," says Ken.

            "Is your… portal still here?" asks Chun Li.

            "I'm afraid not," replies Storm.  "It disappeared almost a minute ago."

            "Well, I guess we're stuck together," says Ken.  He looks at Cyclops, "just like old times."

            Rini, Roll, Pikachu, and Gohan are eating the berries they picked the day before and are sitting in a circle near the fire, this seems to be their favourite spot.  The group is having less stuff to talk about.  The wind has calm down but Wolverine can spell Reptile's odour and has been going back and froth to the tree several times.  Michaelangelo practices with his knunckahs.  Ryu and Liu Kang, now knowing how alike they are, practise their concentration together away from the others.

            Liu Kang appears to be his fighting stance but is still and with his eyes closed making him appear to be meditating.  Ryu is doing the same but he appears as though is starting an attack or counter with his hand outward and open.  He remembers when he and Ken trained together.  They practise in front of the dojo where they were taught.  Their fight is mainly countering and blocking instead of attacking.  One counter causes Ken to jump back a bit.  The two ready for another attack but decide to stop.  A smile forms on Ken's face, Ryu smiles back but his face suddenly turns frightful when he see Bison behind Ken.  _"He's mine,"_ he says as Ken turns around.  Bison places his hand on Ken's head just as he turned completely towards him.  Ryu watches helplessly as Bison causes Ken to scream, the same scream as when Ken broke free of Bison mind-control before and was beaten.  Ryu tries to yell at him but only hears Ken's scream with Bison's laughter in the background.  

            Ryu wakes up with a shake and a gasp causing Liu Kang to break his concentration as well.  "Bad dream?" asks Liu Kang.

            Ryu looks at him.  "I'm not sure."

            Suddenly, on the other side of the group, Gohan quickly turns upward.  Almost everyone notices his sudden movement.  After a few seconds of confusion, Goku, Piccolo, and Raiden try to see what he was looking at and notice nothing strange.  Goku walks over to Gohan and stands beside his shoulder.  He looks to where Gohan's glance is.  Gohan seems to have lost what it was but searches for it.  Their eyes widen suddenly, whatever it is, they're the only ones who can see it.  IronMan and WarMachine search the sky as well with their sensors and see nothing but sky and static.

            "There's something up there," says Gohan.

            Raiden raises his hand from his side and tosses the dragon medallion into the air.  It hovers in midair, then splits into four smaller ones, which become the corners of the screen.  The screen shows the Mortal Kombat dragon symbol then turns into a large map.  The word 'searching' appears in the corner and the map zooms in several times.  Faint voices are heard then the map zooms in one more time revealing the tops of six people.  The voices become clearer.

            The group joins together in front of the screen.  The children and Pikachu run to the front and Raiden stands to the side of it.

            _"Why do you think we are here?"_ asks Chun Li's voice.  The screen turns to a side-view of her with her name and information on the right side.  She turns her head around in different directions (for a response).

            There's a pause, then the screen changes at Spiderman.

            _"We've been through this a few times,"_ says Storm's voice, _"we should have an idea what this is likely about."_  The screen changes to Storm to get her last few words.

            _"This all seem to start when Xavier disappeared,"_ says Cyclops's voice.  The screen changes to him.  _"Wolverine, Gambit, and Rogue disappeared shortly after as well."_

            "At least he noticed," says Wolverine.

            The screen changes to Sakura just as she begins to speak.  _"Ryu disappeared a few days ago too."_

            _"Ryu?"_ says Cyclops's voice off screen.

            Finally, Ken comes on screen.  Ryu smiles.  _"I suppose that your people disappeared in a cloud of dust as well, huh?"_

            _"Dust?"_ asks Chun Li.  The screen fits all six on the screen.

            _"So it appears that their disappearances are related,"_ says Storm.

            "Let's go get them," says Wolverine.

            Piccolo steps forward, "It's best that several of us come with you in case of an ambush."

            "Sounds okay," says Ryu.

            "Who's going?" asks Gambit.

            _"Not all of you,"_ says a deep voice.

            Everyone turns to the screen, the six fighters talk but their voices were muted.  Raiden turns to the screen making it turn slightly in his field of vision.

            _"That's right, you heard me.  A couple of my men want to have some fun.  They want to make it like the first crossover.  That's right, it's going to be a re-battle of the X-Men VS Street Fighter crossover.  You remember that war, don't you Raiden?  All the confusion and chaos turned those worlds upside-down.  The only difference now is that Apocalypse is not around… but I am."_

            "What do you want?" questions Raiden.

            _"I want your group of twelve mutants and martial artists to take on two of mine.  But now the sides seem uneven, so I'm allowing MegaMan and Morrigan to take the remaining two street fighters.  If anyone else from your team interferes, then I will let all of my warriors in as well."_

            Piccolo growls.  "He's bluffing!"

            _"I can assure you that I'm not.  Even though it appears to be a two-on-twelve fight, it's really going to be a one-on-ten.  That's right Ryu, an old friend wants to see you."_

            Ryu gasps.

            _"This is going to be one big fight, so no one better get in the way.  My men have already left, if you don't hurry, they'll start the party without you."_  The screen shows a quick image of Bison and Magneto flying towards the screen.  The screen then shows static for a split-second and returns to the six with their voice back in place.

            Ryu looks at everyone, "We better go."

                                                                            TO BE CONTINUED… 


	9. Revenge Part 2

            "We should go now," says Ryu.

            "I agree," says Wolverine extending his claws on one hand.

            "There is no time to waste," says Raiden.  The screen turns into a map with one glowing spot.  He points in one direction, "Go."

            Wolverine and Ryu are the first to head out into the trees followed by Gambit and Rogue flying close behind him.  MegaMan and Morrigan bring up the rear.

            "Good luck, sister," says Lilith.

            "I don't like this," says Goku.

            "And there's nothing we can do?" asks IronMan.

            Piccolo growls.  "We should go."

            "But we didn't even get the upper hand the first time we fought them," says Captain America.

            "It's still twelve against two," says Rini, "don't we have the advantage?"

            "So did we during the Cell Wars," says Piccolo.  "Even when we were eight-on-one, we barely made it through." 

            "So what do we do now?" asks Gohan.

            The screen angles back into place and Raiden stands beside it again as before.  The screen goes back to showing Cyclops, Spiderman, Storm, Ken, Sakura, and Chun Li talking to each other.  Storm is speaking to the others.

            Piccolo growls and walks to the back of the group as everyone watches the screen.

            _"So it's not where are we but why are we here,"_ says Chun Li's voice.

            There's a pause among the group.  Ken moves slightly and notices that he still has the small bag of food.  "Sakura, do you want another apple."  Ken takes the bag off his belt.

            "Sure," she replies but as excited as she was before.

            Ken reaches in a takes out an apple and throws it to her.  "There's one left, anyone want it?"

            One by one, everyone shakes their head in reply.  Ken ties it back onto his belt.

            Sakura stares at the apple in deep thought.  _Ryu, where are you.  I'm afraid that I lead the others somewhere where we can't go back.  All I wanted was to be like you_.  She continues staring in the apple, she is somehow compelled to stare at it.  She begins to see things the longer she stares.  Her reflection on the apple's shiny surface looking back at her.  Her skin turns darker as she focuses on the eyes.  She blinks and her reflection's eyes are red.

            "Sakura?"

            She snaps out and looks at Ken.

            Ken chuckles.  "Oh, Sakura."

            Sakura chuckles back embarrassed and forgets about what she saw.  She takes a bite of the apple.

            There's a pause before Chun Li speaks.  "Do you think there is a link between the missing people and how come Shadowlaw is suddenly quiet?"

            "Maybe," says Cyclops.  "That may explain why Dr. Doom and Dr. Octopus have escaped."

            "Not to mention how powerful Juggernaut is," adds Ken.

            "Is Magneto missing as well?" asks Spiderman.

            "No," replies Cyclops.  "I talked to him after the professor disappeared."

            "By why not him?" asks Chun Li.  "He would have made a great ally for Bison."

            "This isn't making much sense," says Storm.

            Spiderman suddenly gets a strange feeling.  "My spider sense."  He turns around quickly to see if anything was there.  His spider sense comes back.  "Brace yourself, guys.  We're not alone.

            Everyone searches around then along the horizon, nothing.  Seconds past.

            "My spider sense is going crazy."

            Suddenly, Sakura drops the remains of the apple and starts to whimper.  Her eyes are wide open.

            The other five look at her.  "What's wrong?" asks Cyclops.

            Slowly and still whimpering, she looks upward.  The others do the same.  There, hovering high in the sky, are two figures.  Sakura's whimpering grows louder until it sounds like a held-back scream.

            "Hello, fellow foreigners," says Bison high above them.  "Let's help you get to know the landscape."

            "For you will become a part of it," adds Magneto.

            The six on the ground hear the threat and prepare to fight, except for Sakura who is still scared slightly.  Bison and Magneto slowly descend.

            "So Ken, are you anything without Ryu to back you up?" asks Bison.

            Sakura's fear suddenly disappears and is replaced by anger.  "What do you mean?  Where's Ryu?"

            "He was beaten," replies Magneto, "along with the rest of your X-Men."

            Cyclops's visor flashes red for a second.  "Then, you must know what happened to Xavier."

            Both Bison and Magneto chuckle, a small breeze causes their capes to flutter.  "Yes," replies Bison, "I guess you can say that."  The two stop about a foot of the ground and twenty feet away from the others.  "But we haven't come here to answer your questions."

            "Let's fight!" says Magneto.

            All eight enter their fighting stance, Bison and Magneto continue to hover above the ground.  A few seconds pass, as each wait from another to make the first move.  Sakura can't wait anymore and runs at Bison.

            "Sakura!" yells Ken.

            Sakura ignores him as she runs in a rage, screaming in hate.  She runs at Bison, which in her eyes seems to take forever.  She jumps forward with a foot extended ready to kick him in his chin.  Sakura seems to slow in midair and a flash occurs between her and Bison.  She flies back and slides along the barren ground to a stop.

            "Sakura!" yells Ken and Chun Li.

            Cyclops fires an optic blast at Bison.  The blast ricochets off an invisible, bubble-shield that surrounds the two villains and flies off into the horizon to their side.

            Ken and Chun Li run to help Sakura who is roughly between them and the two.  Magneto's eyes glow brightly.  Ken turns his head to the side and sees a boulder flying at them.  "Down!"  Ken pulls Chun Li to the ground as the boulder flies over them missing them by a foot or two.  The boulder flies upward and circles to come down on top of them, but Cyclops blasts the boulder before it could descend.  The falling debris falls away from everyone.

            Storm's eyes glow and she floats upward a little.  With her arms raised, a sudden wind flows by her.  "Hail!  Rain down from the heavens with rocks of ice!"  The sky grows dark and hail comes down towards Magneto and Bison.  It hits the shield with a ripple with each hit.  The hail gets larger, faster, and heavier every second passing.  A pile of ice forms around the two.  After thirty seconds of down-pore, Storm's eyes return to normal and she lowers her arms but remains hovering.

            Magneto and Bison chuckle.  One rock at a time, the pile begins to circle counter-clockwise around them and fly upward enclosing them in a sphere.  Sakura turns over and sits up and sees what's happening.  The sphere moves upward and the two remain in their place with each of them with an arm in the air.  The ball of hail rises and moves over Storm, Cyclops, Spiderman, Ken and Chun Li.  The sphere slows it rotation and stops.  Bison and Magneto lower their arms and the ball shatters back into the miniature rocks of hail.  Everyone gasps as the rocks start falling towards them.  They scream as they shield themselves for the hail.  Bison and Magneto watch with smiles and Sakura watches her friends in horror.  The hail stops falling and the five are down and injured covered with melting ice.

            Sakura suddenly realizes that she's the only one left.  She slow turns back towards Bison and Magneto.  Bison raises his arm out and Sakura is 'pulled' for her place and flies into his hand.  His grip holds her but not choking her.

            He pulls her close to his face and chuckles.  "Why are scared, my child, but a few minutes ago you were ready to kill me?"

            Sakura whimpers.  Her eyes staring into his in horror.

            "Let that anger come over you once again.  Transform!"

            Sakura's whimpering quiets a little.

            "Yes, that's it.  I know you possess the dark hadou, I've seen you use it.  I want a real fight.  Give in to the dark hadou!"

            She stops whimpering and focuses on getting loose.

            "That's it.  Get mad.  Lose control."

            She grunts while trying to break Bison's hold.

            "Hmm.  Maybe you would like some help.  See what Ryu once had."  A dark chi covers the two.  Magneto watches Bison.  Sakura seems to go into a rage as she tries to get lose.  Bison skin and clothes darken as he transforms into Shin Bison.  Sakura starts to lose control of the dark hadou and her skin darkens slightly and her eyes turn a shade of red.  "You're almost there.  Let it go."

            Suddenly, Sakura is pulled out of Bison's grasp.  Magneto and Shin Bison look to see how she got out.  Spiderman pulls her back to the beaten group with his webbing.  She regains control and her skin and eyes return to normal.  Bison's chi disappears but the differences remain.

            Ken, Chun Li, Cyclops, and Storm get back onto their feet.  Ken looks at Bison's new form and can sense Ryu's dark hadou.  "That hadou was Ryu's.  What have you done with Ryu!?"

            Bison chuckles.  "We think of it as a gift.  Onslaught has used his and grew to boundaries he isn't capable of."

            "We?" says Cyclops.

            "That's right."  Magneto becomes covered in a dark chi similar to Bison's, his skin and clothes darken as well and the chi disappears.

            "Onslaught?  Wasn't that someone created by an alien entity and Xavier?" asks Spiderman.

            "Yes," growls Cyclops.

            "I thought you two were friends," yells Chun Li to Magneto.

            "And we still are," he chuckles.

            "Enough talk, let's fight."  Bison makes a formation of his hands and pulls it back to his right.  "Let's see if you can survive my new 'Dark Matter Psycho Shot'."  A large white fireball forms in the formation, the dark hadou feeds it turning it black.  Black electricity swarms him as he charges the ball.

            Everyone gasps as he pulls the fireball back to throw it forward.

            "DARK… MATTER… PSYCHO… SH—!"

            A fireball comes out of the sky towards Bison from behind and to his left.  Bison teleports away as the fireball comes too close to block it.  The psycho shot explodes as it is not being controlled anymore.  The fireball hits the ground near where Bison stood, he appears a few feet away.  Anger suddenly appears on his face where a second ago was happy for revenge.

            "BISON!!!"

            Bison turns around in time to see a foot a few feet from his face.  He teleports out of the way again and appears another few feet away.  A man in white karate attire lands on the ground where Bison was, it's Ryu.

            "RYU!" yells Sakura happily.

            Magneto raises his arm to do a telekinesis attack.

            "Do even think about it," says a voice.

            Magneto turns his head slow and sees Wolverine with his claws extended at his throat.  Magneto lowers his arm.  "What?  You mean this?"  Magneto's eyes flash for a second and an invisible force throws Wolverine back into the air.

            Wolverine moans as he is flung towards a large boulder quite far away from the group.  Luckily, Morrigan grabs his arm and stops him.

            "They're playing with them," says Piccolo.

            "At least they made it," says WarMachine.

            "We got to do something."

            "We can't risk it," says Liu Kang.  "If we step them now, they can interfere as well.  We barely made it out the last time we fought."

            "He's right," says Raiden.

            "You're going to trust that they won't first?" asks Piccolo.

            "We have too."

            Piccolo growls.  Everyone continues watching the fight.

            Gambit, Rogue, and MegaMan come out of the bush line towards them.  The two Shins move upward into the sky.  The twelve regroup.

            "Ryu!" yells Sakura happily as she runs at him and hugs him tightly, but Ryu is focused on Bison.  She is too happy to see him to notice but he places one arm around her to show her that he's glad to.

            "Next time, you tell us where you're going," says Ken.

            "We haven't won yet," says Wolverine.

            Sakura wakes from her happiness.

            "That's right," says Gambit.

            Sakura lets go of Ryu.

            "You might not believe this, but they were toying with you," says MegaMan.

            "They were toying with us before, there's no why of knowing how strong they are," says Rogue.

            "I do."  Everyone turns to Ryu.

            "How?" asks Spiderman.

            "Ken, you remember the forms of the Dark Hadou?"

            "Levels?" asks Ken.  "Isn't there just the one?"

            "No," replies Ryu.  "When Akuma challenge me when I was stuck with the dark hadou, I defeated him.  But he came back in a higher form calling himself a 'shin'."  He looks back up at the two.

            "You mean there's a level two of that weird stuff?" asks Chun Li.

            "And Akuma's not the only one anymore," says Bison.

            "Onslaught has given us the power to meet and exceed Akuma's hadou," says Magneto.

            "What do they want from us?" asks Storm.

            "This is a game," says Ryu.  "ISN'T THAT RIGHT BISON?  IT'S JUST A STUPID GAME!"

            Bison and Magneto laugh.  "If that's how the rules state it," says Magneto.

            "Let's get started for round two," says Bison.

            "Rules!?  What rules?" questions Cyclops.

            "It was agreed that there would be no interference from others from either side," says Morrigan.

            "Not mention my favourite one," smiles Bison.  "While most of you face Magneto, Ryu and Ken will face me!"

            "That's not fair," yells Sakura.

            "Fine," replies Bison.  "You can join them."

            "I'm tired of chatting," says Magneto.

            The two Shins disappear into thin air.  Everyone looks around for them.  The ground shakes for a second.

            "HYPER MEGA PSYCHO CRUSHER!!!" yells Bison as he comes out of the ground right in between Ken, Ryu, and Sakura and the others.  The attack throws everyone off balance.  Bison continues upward into the sky.

            Suddenly, Magneto appears where Bison was.  He stretches his arms in opposing directions and fires an invisible force.  Throwing everyone and bits of rocks away from each other.  Everyone lands with a scrape and a moan.  Bison heads towards Ken, Ryu, and Sakura while Magneto goes towards Cyclops, Storm, Spiderman, Chun Li, Wolverine, Morrigan, MegaMan, Gambit, and Rogue.

            Ryu and Ken roll out of the throw but Sakura skids along the ground.  "Are you all right, Sakura?" asks Ken.

            Sakura moans in reply.

            Bison hovers towards them, smiling an evil grin.  Ryu and Ken prepare to fight.  Sakura gradually gets up.

            On the other side of the barren landscape, the others recover after their landings.  Magneto also hovers towards them in a similar way.  Wolverine stands in front of everyone and growls.

            "Now, Logan," says Magneto.  "You want a piece of me?  Come and get it."

            "No, Logan!" yells Cyclops.

            "Why?" he asks.  "The fastest way of ending all of this is taking them out quickly."  He extends his claws.

            "Do you really think that you can stop us?" asks Magneto.

            "Face it," replies Wolverine, "your chances of winning are pretty dim."

            "Well, the tables are going to quickly turn."  Magneto's force field crackles out.  "Come on."

            Wolverine growls and lunges at Magneto.  Magneto dodges left claw by moving to the right.  Wolverine throws a kick as he misses but is caught before it hits.  He pushes off the ground and swings his claws in large, quick motions, Magneto blocks the claws with only the sides of his dark purple gloves.  Wolverine gives it his all but each attack is blocked.  Wolverine pauses to think of another plan but the quick Magneto continues with an attack of his own.  Magneto, using the back of his hand, hits him back and along the ground.  Wolverine moans as he slides to a stop.

            "I'm starting to wish that I brought some power-ups," says MegaMan nervously.

            "Come on, everyone," commands Cyclops, "Attack all at once."

            Magneto chuckles, "finally, some real fun."

            All nine charge at him.

            On the other, "Are you going to be okay," asks Ryu to Sakura.

            "Uh-huh," she replies.

            "You have no chance, Bison!" yells Ken.  "The two of us defeated you before, three is not going to help you in any way!"

            "You must think the battle is already won," says Bison.  "So do I."

            Ryu and Ken charge at him.  Ryu does a tatsumaki senpukyaku, but the tornado of kicks is blocked.  The strategy's working, Ken follows up with a shoryuken to Bison's chin.  The flaming fist flies up… and through his chin.  The two are surprised.  Ryu jumps in with a diving kick, and is blocked.  Ken with a rising tatsumaki senpukyaku of his own, the kicks are blocked as well but he is now going to the other side of Bison.  Ryu and Ken back up and prepare to do a double-team hadouken.

            "Shinku HADOUKEN!!!"

            The fireballs approach Bison, who does not seem to move out of the way or defend himself.  The balls move start on, and then suddenly each other slightly slides to the right.  The fireballs go into Bison, pass each other, and out of him.  Ken and Ryu dodge the returned attacks, each fireball crashes in the distance.

            Sakura stands still, watching the three fight.

            "You are wondering how I did that," says Bison.  "The same way I can do this…"

            Bison disappears in between them.  Before they search for him, they can already see him.  Their eyes go wide, "Behind you!" they yells to each other in a mirror image.  The Bison from behind each of them does a roundhouse kick, throwing them back to Sakura.

            The two slide and moan along the ground.  Sakura is shocked but also enraged.

            "What happened?" asks Ken.

            "What?" asks Bison as he hovers towards them, "Am I too fast for you?"

            "I see now," says Ryu.  "He has been given great speed.  Mix that with his ability to teleport, he can create multiple images of himself."  The two stand up with bruises and bloody stains.

            Sakura looks at Ryu.  "So does that mean if one is hit it would affect both."

            Bison chuckles, "Smart girl.  Why don't you test your theories?"  He stops about fifteen feet away.

            The three get into a fighting stance, Sakura's rage grows again.  Suddenly a Bison appears behind them, they turn their heads.  Then two more on their left and right.  The three grow worried, then again another appears between each Bison making it eight Bisons.  The Bisons stretch their arms out and black electricity flows from their hands and strikes Ryu and Ken but missing Sakura.  The attack lasted about three seconds and the two fall to the ground moaning.  Sakura looks down in horror.

            Sakura looks up at the Bison in front of them, the others had vanished.  He disappears again, she is scared because she knows that he's right behind her.  Bison's shadow engulfs her.

            "Are you mad yet?" he says.

            Sakura stares at Ryu and Ken, her rage begins to skyrocket.

            The screen shows Chun Li and Spiderman getting thrown around by Magneto's new talents.  The groups' hope of winning is starting to fade.

            "They're getting their butts whipped," says Kung Lao.

            The screen then shows MegaMan firing his mega buster.  The shot nearly connects with Magneto, then reverse in direction with its speed and strength increased.  It hits MegaMan and causes him to fly back.

            "Badly," adds Rini.

            Rogue and Gambit try to do a double team attack, an invisible magnetic shockwave causes them to fly back as well.

            Gohan turns around to see Piccolo's expression.  No Piccolo.  He looks around but can't see him.  "Piccolo?"  He turns back to the group.  "Hey, guys, do you know where Piccolo is?"

            Goku turns around and looks as well, but he's nowhere to be found.

            "He didn't," says Liu Kang.

            "He would," says Goku.

            "What should we do now?" asks IronMan.

            There's silence.

            "What's that?" asks Roll pointing at a corner of the screen.

            Everyone looks at the screen expecting to see Piccolo.  The more clearer it became, the more they realized that it wasn't Piccolo.

            "Frieza," says Goku.

            The white and blue figure begins to descend near the edge of the rocky ground where short grass grew.  It was indeed Frieza.  The alien being lands on the ground, arms crossed, watching the fighters battle with a slightly serious expression.

            _"So you came to watch, too,"_ says a deep voice.

            Frieza turns his head to the left (as does the screen), there stands the no-longer-missing Piccolo.

            Frieza grins.  _"I guess you can say that."_  He turns back towards the fight.

            The two watch the Magneto fight, watching the Earth forces get beaten by a single man.

            "You didn't just to watch, now did you?" asks Frieza.

            "Hmph."

            "You're here to you don't lose."

            "Actually, it's more like to make sure you don't win."

            Frieza laughs.  "Do you think you stand a chance against Bison and Magneto… and me."

            Piccolo remains silent.

            The nine fighters lay on the group, badly hurt.  Magneto slow hovers upward till he's directly over them.  He raises his hands in the air and brings them down with great force.  An invisible shockwave comes down and forces each one into the ground.  They scream and moan as they're hit.

            An angry expression forms on Piccolo's face.

            _Don't do it, Piccolo,_ thinks Goku.

            Frieza watches him, too.

            Suddenly, Piccolo leaps off the group and charges at Magneto.

            "What does he think he's doing?" yells Captain America.

            Without a second thought, Goku places two figures on his forehead and uses his instant transmition technique and disappears.

            Suddenly, Piccolo is held back.  "Don't do it, Piccolo," says Goku.

            Piccolo struggles for a second and quits knowing that Goku was right.

            "You know that we can't interfere, not now anyway," adds Goku.

            "You're right."  Piccolo lowers his head slightly and turns around.  Goku smiles.  "But that doesn't mean I can't battle him," he says looking past Goku at Frieza.

            Piccolo disappears before Goku can say anything.  Goku turns around to see Frieza also quickly disappear.  The two move into the air.  They battle in and out of visual sight because of their extremely quick attacks.

            "Well, well.  The mighty Goku."  Bison suddenly appears to his right.

            "It's time we get acquainted."  Magneto appears to Goku's left.

            Goku is surprised by the sudden appearances.  He doesn't know to face off against first

            The two Shins eyes light up.  "HYPER… SHOT!!!"  They create dark spheres of electricity and throw them at Goku simultaneously.  Goku screams as he becomes electrocuted.

            Meanwhile, Ryu and Ken slowly stand back up.  Spiderman, Cyclops, Rogue, Storm, Gambit, Wolverine, MegaMan, Lilith, and Chun Li run to them.

            "Who are those two?" asks Cyclops.

            "Goku and Piccolo," replies Ryu.

            Goku falls to the ground limp and moans from the pain.  Bison and Magneto turn back to the twelve.

            Bison and Magneto laugh and double-team them with a similar move like they did to Goku but much larger and outward.  The electricity hits them with a force that causes them to fly or slide back.  Everyone is force back a couple dozen yards, except for Sakura.

            "She didn't budge," says Rogue.

            "Oh, no," says Ryu.

            "What?  What's wrong?" asks Chun Li.

            "It's… the dark hadou."

            "She still has it?" asks Spiderman.

            "She has never used it since we fought Abyss," says Ken.

            Sakura starts to grunt loudly.  Her fists and muscles clench up as her rage grows.

            "SAKURA!" yells Ken.

            Magneto chuckles while Bison laughs.  Sakura's shin darkens and eyes turn red.  She spots moaning.

            "Welcome back, Dark Sakura," says Bison.

            The eleven gasp, even Goku who is surprised at the great power of the hadou.  Piccolo and Frieza continue to fight, not paying attention to what's going on.

            Sakura looks up at Bison who is descending to the ground with Magneto.  She growls as they touch down.  She slow takes one step at a time and approaches them.

            "Come on, little girl.  Let's see what you hadou can do," says Bison.

            "SAKURA!" yells Ryu.

            She stopped a few feet from Bison.  She breathes heavy and starts thinking more clearly, but the dark hadou and her rage are at its peaks.

            "Doesn't it want to make you fight me?" teases Bison.  "Don't you want to tear me apart?"

            Sakura doesn't reply.  But her angry gaze said it all.

            There's a pause.  Then suddenly, Bison throws a punch aimed at her cheek and stops an inch from her.  Sakura doesn't even flinch; she continues to stare into Bison's eyes.  Bison chuckles.  "Very well."  He withdraws his fists.  "Take your best shot."

            There's a long pause.  Sakura and Bison stare each other down, Magneto is off to the side watching the potential battle.

            Piccolo and Frieza hover several from each other.  Slowly, each of their gazes turn towards Sakura and Bison.  They both knew something unexpected was going to happen.

            The air is silent.  Everyone (including the remaining group watching through the screen) is unsure what to expect but now, more than before, there's hope.

            A slowly increasing wind surrounds Sakura, first a few leaves but then begins to pick up dust and move small stones.  Sakura's clothes, hair, and headband flutter in the wind.

            Goku stands up holding his right arm.  He stares with his mouth open because, for being at a close range, can now get a rough view of her power level.  _Her power level is skyrocketing_, thinks Goku.  _She has past many humans that I have met…  But it's does feel like it of her own free will.  Oh boy, if it continues as far as I think it could, it could make anyone stronger.  It would be like… someone like Krillin hundred of times stronger than Cell._

            Ryu runs over Goku.  "Are you okay?"

            "I'll be fine," says Goku taking his eyes off Sakura for a second.

            Ken comes over.  "Should we move back.  When this happened to you for the first time, it got ugly."

            "Right," replies Ryu.  Ken runs back to the group to tell them.  Ryu helps Goku over to the group even though he doesn't really need it.

            Goku looks at Ryu.  "'When this happened to you'?!"

            The wind creates a thin, horizontal cloud of sand around but not in front of Sakura.  Bison just watches her and waiting for the attack.  She begins to grunt and growl as the dark hadou becomes stronger.

            Piccolo and Frieza forget about their little war and watch anxiously.

            The wind calms down revealing Sakura surrounded by a dark chi, which disappears with the wind.  Bison smiles at her as if she no threat to him.

            There's a pause then Sakura fades out as she runs at a speed like being teleported.  Bison appears to be standing still laughing.

            "Wow, she fast," says Goku.

            "You can see her?" asks Spiderman.

            "She has extremely quick abilities."  He looks at Ryu, "What is this stuff called?"

            "It a form of hadou," says Ryu.  "It forms in those with master-like skills."

            "How did she get it then?" asks Wolverine.

            "I… don't know."

            MegaMan looks at Goku.  "Hey, you're the one with the view.  What's happening?"

            "She's attacking him… continually," replies Goku.  "But her strikes aren't connecting."  A slightly worried look appears on his face.

            "What's wrong?" asks Cyclops.

            "I've done this before.  Bison appears to be standing still to me as well, but he may so fast that I can't even detect his movements."

            Suddenly, Sakura appears back where she was but slightly bent over and out of breath.  Bison smiles and laughs at her.  A couple of  seconds pass.  Then Bison reaches behind him, Sakura disappears and reappears behind Bison with her right foot in his hand.

            Goku gasps.  His theory was right but Bison is faster than he expected.

            "Looks like you're not fast enough for me," teases Bison.  Sakura's rage returns.  She forms a quick fireball but throws up, over, and into the ground before she could throw it.

            Sakura is still for a second, the throw creates an impression in the rocky ground.  The dark hadou has left her for now, the incredible blow 'woke' her up.  She moans as she tries to stand up.

            Bison raises his hand and she is lifted up above the ground.  Bison and Magneto slowly float back and away from each other.  "One more blow should finish her off."  They both slowly stop and accelerate at her.

            "MEGA… PSYCHO… CRUSHER!!!" the two shins yell as fly at and past Sakura in two large fireballs.  They circle around and come back hovering in the air, Sakura's gone.  They look at the group.  There, beside Goku, is Piccolo staring back at them and holding Sakura's body in his arms.

            Magneto and Bison become angry.  Frieza hovers near them looking at the two interferers, Goku and Piccolo.  The fight has greatly escalated.

            "I think we should go now," whispers Morrigan.

            "That may not be so easy," says Gambit though his teeth.

            "Then we should try to distract them," says MegaMan.  He pushes a few buttons on his buster and it begins to pulse.

            "Everybody," commands Cyclops, "if you have something to throw, throw it."

            Goku transforms into his Super Sayjin form.

            "MEGA BUSTER BLAST!" yells MegaMan as he fires his buster at the two shins.

            "MEGA OPTIC BLAST!" yells Cyclops as he fires large laser from his visor.

            "SOUL ERASER!" yells Morrigan.  A bazooka-like weapon appears, she grabs, and aims it at them.  A laser fires from the weapon.

            Storm raises her hand in the air.  "LIGHTNING!" she commands the sky.  A single large bolt of lightning strike them.

            The shins still remain, protected by their force field.

            Ryu looks at Goku.  "I'll take Bison, you take Magneto."

            "Got it," Goku replies.

            "SHINKU HADOUKEN!" yells Ryu as he fires a large fireball at Bison.

            "KHA-MEH-HA-MEH-HA!" yells Goku as he fires his own fireball at Magneto.  The two fireballs hit simultaneously and their force causes the force field to budge inward.

            Through all the fighting, Frieza comes out of nowhere and charges at Piccolo and Sakura.  "You're mine."

            Ken steps out in front of Piccolo, since he's holding Sakura.  "Let's see if you can stop this."  He charges at Frieza.  "SHO-" e uppercut to Frieza's chin, "-RYU-" another more fierce uppercut, "-KEN!" a strong uppercut with a chi-flame on his arm.  Frieza yells as he's thrown back by the attack.

            Frieza recovers and throws several small, quick fireballs at Ken.  Chun Li comes up beside Piccolo and Ken.  "KIKOUSHOU!" yells Chun Li as she creates a large energy ball around them and absorbs Frieza's attack.  She could only hold the energy ball for a couple of seconds.

            "Launch me," says Wolverine to Rogue.

            Rogue puts her hands together as a step.  Wolverine puts a foot on and Rogue pushes him into the air.  In mid-air, Wolverine flips and turns over.  He falls towards Frieza and slash him quickly for a few seconds, Frieza screams in pain.

            Wolverine place his feet on Frieza's chest and pushes off.  The force causes Frieza to plummit into the ground while Wolverine lands safely on his feet.

            Back at the camp, the rest of the group cheer them on.

            Cyclops, Morrigan, Storm, and MegaMan's attacks tire out.  Goku and Ryu still try to get through the force field.

            "We can't keep this up forever," says Goku.

            "Maybe this will help," says Spiderman.  He throws two clumps of webbing.  "Now!"  Goku and Ryu stop feeding their fireballs.  The webbing hits the force field and splats all around it, covering the two shins.

            The force field pops to get rid of the webbing.  Gambit sees the opportunity to hit them and throws two player cards at them.  The cards fly up but everyone could see it wouldn't do anything; a new force field appears around the shins.

            What happened next would surprise everyone.  The cards hit the field… and go through.  One card hits Magneto and Bison each on the chest and explode.  They yell in pain.

            Gambit looks at his cards strangely.  And throws two more at them.  It happens again but hits both of them in the head causing them to fall to the ground.  They slow stand up moaning and growling.

            "How would you like the rest of the deck?" jokes Gambit.  "ROYAL FLASH!" he yells as he throws the remaining forty-eight at them in several quick motions.  Bison and Magneto both yell in pain and fall to the ground.  "Yeah!" Gambit says excitedly.

            Rogue grabs his sleeve.  "We better go before they get back up."

            Gambit looks back, the shins are moaning and growling on the ground while trying to keep control of the dark hadou they possess.  "Uh… Right!"

            "This way," says Piccolo.  He runs towards the treeline and the others follow.

            As they move out of sight, Bison looks up at them.  He growls at them and creates a small ball of energy in his palm and crushes it.

            "Dad!" yells Gohan as he runs to Goku.

            Goku comes out of the trees first, followed by the others.  Goku's arm is still a little bruised.  "Yeah, Gohan," he says as Gohan hugs his leg, "I'm fine."

            Piccolo walks pass them with Sakura in his arms who is still unconscious.  He lowers her near the fire, she moans as she's let go of.  Piccolo stares at her and wonders what happened back there.

            "Will she all right?" asks Sailor Mini Moon.

            "I think she will be fine," replies Spiderman.

            "It's been a while, Spiderman," says Captain America.

            "So, Gambit," says Kung Fu Man, "it looks like the hero for the day."  He chuckles.

            Gambit tries to comeback with a joke but he's still stunned at what happened back there.

            "I guess the magic is in the cards," jokes Liu Kang.

"Sure," Gambit replies.  He slowly reaches into his pocket and pulls out a couple decks of cards.  He opens one and examines the cards inside, everything looks normal.

            Rogue chuckles, "Or maybe it's just you, Sugar."

            Gambit smiles and puts the cards back in the box.  "Maybe I'm just stronger than others think I am," he jokes.  He places the decks back into his pocket and pauses.  He pulls out a large card.  The back shows a picture of a rose on a brown background, the front shows a man on the left who is seems to be like the idea of an average good man.  Opposite to the man is another like him but with an evil intent in his face.  Several words in an unknown language appear along the bottom.

            "What's that?" asks Rogue.  She stands beside him and looks at the card.  "A tarot card?  I didn't know you believe in fortune telling," she jokes.

            He studies the front, the two men seem to be the same person but one it seems to symbolize a good and evil conflict inside everybody.  Gambit looks at Sakura and back at the card.

            "What?"

            Gambit shows the card to Rogue and points at the men.  "Sakura and…  Sakura."

            Rogue sees his point but she's still confused.

            "What are you going to do with it?" asks Liu Kang.

            "I think I'll give it to Sakura," Gambit replies.  As he is about to turn around to go to Sakura, he gives a quick grin to Rogue.

            The rest of the group are gathered around the fire and Sakura talking about the fight and greeting the new comers.  Ryu, Ken, and Chun Li kneel next to Sakura as they talk to each other.

            Gambit walks up to Ryu.  "Ryu, give this to Sakura when she wakes up."  He hands him the tarot card.

            "Okay," he replies.  He looks at it for a second as Gambit walks away, then places it inside his karate attire between the two pieces of the front.

            Piccolo, who has been beside Sakura the entire time they return, turns and walks away from everyone so he could alone with his thoughts.

            Outside of the group and to the side of Piccolo's path, Raiden stands again watching everyone as he and Piccolo did before.  Piccolo grew slightly angry for he knew that Raiden wanted to talk to him about him leaving and going against the agreement.

            Raiden's pure-white eyes watch Piccolo as he comes closer.  "Piccolo, I wish to--"

            "Look, Raiden," Piccolo says as he looks at Raiden face-to-face.  "Every since this all started, we've been following your story and your orders."

            "You went against them and endangered the lives of our new fighters."

            "They were already in danger!  You claim to a powerful god but you haven't done anything to help us fight against them.  All you do is stay here and teach us when we are here.  It's no longer your fight, it's our fight now too.  We just can't keep playing Onslaught's games, our fighting is what is going to let us win this war.  We fight for the fate of our worlds.  We fight for our lives.  We fight for you!  We're going to decide the fate of everything so let us fight for ourselves."  Piccolo continues on his decided path.

            Raiden watches with a serious face.  He suddenly smiles at Piccolo.  "Finally, another understands."


	10. Apocalypse Part 1

            It's a couple days later since Ken, Sakura, Chun Li, Spiderman, Storm, and Cyclops have joined, everyone has become better well known to each other since then.  The dark forces have been rather quiet for a while; there has been no sightings of them since the Shin battle.  Piccolo has been also quiet since then.  Sakura woke up the day after the fight but has been exhausted because of the fight and worrying about Ryu before that.  And unaware to them, Reptile has been watching them still invisible on the trunk of the tree.

            Ryu decides to go for more firewood and to be alone with his thoughts.  He goes where he gathered wood before with Wolverine and Gambit.  He finds pieces from the tree he kicked to pieces.  He starts picking up the pieces, the tarot card falls out as he bends over.

            He looks at for a minute.  _I have forgotten about this,_ he thinks.  He turns to the card to pick it up, before he touches it, he feels a presence behind him.  He turns around no one except a patch of fog.

            There's a quiet laugh from behind.

            He turns around, "Who's there?"

            The laughter gets louder, it's a woman.  The fog is surrounding him.

            Ryu searches around him, the laughter haunts in the fog.  He suddenly remembers the laugh.  "Rose?"

            The laughter quietens.  "So you do remember me."

            "Where are you?"  He senses someone behind him.  He turns around and, through a patch of clear air, sees Rose standing several feet away.  He moves back a bit because of the sudden appearance.

            "You should have been careful what you wish for."

            "What?!"

            "When we first met, you were cursed with the dark hadou which eventually led your ultimate weapon.  You have learned since then to live with it and even learned to control it.  But then a week ago, you were granted that wish.  Now, you are limited to you original skills that you had."

            "Why are you here?"

            "I've come to help you."  The card flies up to Ryu's hand.  "That's not an ordinary tarot card, it tells a common story in some parts of the world.  A man can defeat evil by becoming even more evil."

            "Are you referring to me?"

            "You are smart, Ryu.  But I was not talking about the dark hadou that you once possessed."

            "Huh?"

            "For it will be your opponent once again.  Become even stronger than you were.  You can--"  Rose stops suddenly.

            The fog clears and Rose disappears, the card remains in his hand.  Ryu is now more confused about the card than before.

            "Hey, Ryu," says another voice.

            Ryu turns around, Ken can be seen in the trees coming towards him.

            Ken runs up to him.  "It's been a very awkward week, hasn't it?"

            "And you only just arrived," says Ryu.  "You haven't seen much yet."

            Ryu places the card back in and starts picking up wood, Ken decides to do the same.  They start to walk back towards the camp.  "You had us scared a few days ago," says Ken.

            Ryu chuckles a little as they walk away.

            A small haze forms behind them.  "Could he too be part of the prophecy?" says Rose's voice.

            "MEGA PSYCHO SHOT!"  A ball of electricity hits a dug-in part of a cement-brick wall.  The ball explodes on impact causing the wall to be dug in deeper.  Bison growls with anger as he stares at the wall.

            "Calm down, Bison."

            Bison turns around, Xavier walks out of the doorway of the circular staircase.  The room is dark, lit only with a few candles guarded by glass even with Bison's attacks.  There is a dark room to the right of the stairway, which leads to an old dungeon.  Strangely, like the rest of the castle, the rooms show no sign of vegetation growth even though the castle was abandoned long ago.

            "You make it look like your battle was your last chance.  It's not the end of the world."

            Bison growls and turns away.  Magneto appears behind him.

            "…yet."

            Magneto stands beside Xavier and looks around, this is one room he hasn't seen before.

            "All I needed was one more minute," says Bison

            "Yeah," replies Xavier sarcastically, "then Gambit can do his card trick on you three again."

            "Cards," Bison says angrily.

            "You two had your shots and wasted them.  You're going to have to wait till I let you fight again."

            Bison charges up another ball and chucks it at the wall dead centre.

            "Raiden is being really quiet," says Magneto.

            "Reptile says that they're thinking the same thing," replies Xavier.

            "Whose turn is it now?"

            "I've decided to recruit someone special this time.  Dr. Doom and Dr. Octopus have gone to get him now."

            Xavier turns to exit but turns again before entering the stairway.  He raises his hand at the wall and an invisible force hits it creating a much deeper hole.  He turns back to the stairway and exits chuckling.  Magneto follows.

            "They're back!" yells Sakura happily.

            Ryu and Ken walk up to the fire with the wood they gathered and place the wood next to it.  "Looks like you go your energy back," says Ryu.

            She jumps up off the ground and gives a playful laugh.  "Yeah, but I still can't remember much about what happened."

            "Did you meet everybody yet?"

            "Almost everybody."  She moves close to Ryu's ear and whimpers, "except for that green guy over there."

            Ken laughs.  "Yeah, it took me a while to meet Piccolo too.  Come to think of it, I never talked to him yet either."

            "He usually keeps to himself," says Gohan who is also sitting near the fire with Rini, Roll, and Pikachu.  "He taught me for a year, before Vegeta and Nappa came for the DragonBalls."

            "DragonBalls?" asks Ken.

            "He taught me while my dad was training in the afterlife," adds Gohan.

            "Afterlife?!"

            Ryu chuckles a little.  "I guess Goku hasn't told you yet."

            Ken's stares in a near-gasp, Sakura is not as curious as Ken though.  "Afterlife, like in death?"

            "Yep," says Ryu.

            "I guess I should ask him later," says Ken, "it's just too unbelievable."

            Pikachu runs up to Sakura, stands beside her, and looks at Ken.

            Ken looks down at the giant, electric mouse.  "Hmph.  Well, I guess since I met people like the X-Men and DarkStalkers, nothings exactly normal anymore."

            Sakura giggles a little.

            "Have you met Raiden yet?" asks Ryu.

            "Yep," she replies.  "He told me that I was very special for my skills and determination."

            Roll looks at Raiden away from the groups.  "Is something wrong over there."

            Everyone in the group turns to him, Raiden is looking at the sky and to the side of the camp.  Liu Kang runs over from another group to see what's wrong, Raiden continues to look at the sky.  Liu Kang says something and soon after Raiden looks at him and proceeds to the centre of the clearing and faces everyone.  The fighters turn to him but Piccolo stills stand behind Raiden.

            "Everyone," he says, "if what I have seen is true, then we're going to have another battle on our hands.  I'll be back as soon as I can.  In the mean time, be ready for surprises.  Liu Kang as my general will be in charge but remember that this is a team effort, we all win or we all lose.  And with that, I bid thee farewell."  Raiden raises his lightning staff to the sky, a lightning bolt strikes, and Raiden disappears.

            "Boy, wasn't that a lot of info," Piccolo says sarcastically.

            "So where's this new recruit?" asks Bison with a hint of anger.

            "He'll be here soon enough," replies Dr. Octopus.

            "How's this one going to better than the rest of us?"

            "You doubt my judgement, Bison," says Xavier in his throne.  The others are in parts of the main throne room.  Frieza and Cell are hovering near the ceiling.

            Xavier looks at the centre of the room.  "Here he comes."

            A few seconds pass and a portal open.  Unlike the portals that the fighters use, this one looks like a multi-colour whirlpool.  Everyone looks at the strange new phenomena.  A small, dark figure appears and grows as it comes out.  The figure steps out, he's about the same size as juggernaut, wearing a blue armour-like suit, and a pale face with blue coloured eyes and lips.

            "Apocalypse!" says Bison.

            Everyone looks with amazement at the new comer, even Cell is speechless.

            Apocalypse looks around the room at everyone for about ten seconds then glances back at Xavier.

            He laughs.  "The mighty Apocalypse doesn't need to listen to leader of my enemies.  I was told that Onslaught has been resurrected."

            Xavier laughs and in Onslaught's voice say, "You should recognize someone who has surpassed your strength and ability in so many ways after your two failed attempts."

            Apocalypse gives a soft growl.  "I AM APOCALYPSE!"

            "AND I AM ONSLAUGHT!" says Xavier with anger as well.

            Apocalypse calms down slightly.  "Why was I summoned when you claim you can do it yourself?"

            "Because I want you to destroy my enemies," say Xavier with Xavier's voice, "It's their leader who I must deal with.  I'm sure that you have been briefed."

            Apocalypse smiles.  "When will I start my reign of destruction?"

            Xavier smiles evilly.  "Right now."

            Back at the camp, the conversations have been cut short.  Everyone is either waiting for Raiden or an ambush, even Piccolo is waiting for something.

            "Does anyone have an idea who it might be?" asks Captain America.

            "Na-da," replies Michaelangelo.

            "Maybe it's Jedah or Pyron," says Lilith.

            "It can almost be anyone," says Cyclops.

            "It must be someone or something very powerful," says Kung Fu Man, "if Raiden needed to go somewhere for something."

            Piccolo gives a glare to Goku indicating for him to come over.  Goku walks over to him whose still separated from the others.

            "What is it, Piccolo?" asks Goku.

            Piccolo pauses for a second.  "Goku, do you know where Vegeta was before we left?"

            "I think he went back to Bulma's to train harder."

            "What if it's him.  You know that if he got the chance to beat you, he would."

            "Yeah, but I don't think that it's him."

            "But by the sounds of it, it's not just Frieza and Cell who are more powerful than before."

            The others are standing around wondering similar questions to each other.

            Pikachu is suddenly startled.  "Pi!"

            "Something wrong?" asks Roll.

            Everyone looks at Pikachu.  He stands up on all fours with each foot in a different position.  A few seconds pass.  "PIKA!"

            "What is it?" asks Gohan.

            Pikachu bangs his front paw on the ground.  "Pi-ka."

            Baby Bonnie Hood places her hand on the ground.  Another few seconds pass.  She looks up with a grin on her face.  "This thing is big."

            A few seconds pass.  There's a quiet boom.

            "I felt that one," says Piccolo.

            "Where's it coming from?" asks Goku.

            Pikachu points.  "Pika pika!"  Everyone looks in that direction.

            There's a louder boom.

            "We should go to it before it gets here," says Liu Kang.

            "Agreed," says Ryu.

            "Pika," says pikachu as he leads he group towards the cause.  Everyone follows, either running or flying behind him."

            Minutes pass.  They come out of the forest to a short, rocky incline.  Pikachu stops.

            "The tremors have stopped," says Kung Fu Man.

            Liu Kang starts up the incline, Kung Fu Man, Ryu, and Cyclops follow behind him.  They stop at the top, the incline shows to be a small hill made out of rocks, the part they're standing on is one large rock.  They look around and see more of the forest with several clearings.  Liu Kang points at one of the close clearings, "That's where Scorpion and Sub-Zero attacked Rogue and Gambit."

            "It's very quiet," says Ryu looking around.

            Liu Kang starts the group off again.

            B.B Hood runs up to them, "It knows we're here."

            "Huh?" says Cyclops.

            A couple of minutes pass again, they reach the closest clearing.  It's rather large with inch-high grass.

            B.B. Hood runs over to a spot and places her hand on the ground.  "Someone's been here very recently."  She reaches into her basket and pulls out an uzi-like gun.  Some people who haven't seen her in action are surprise at the innocent little girl with heavy ammunition.

            Everyone catches up to the five.  Pikachu sniffs around the area.

            A deep, laugh is heard.  Everyone steps back from where it came from.  The laugh continues and then several trees are pushed over as a dark figure comes into the clearing.

            "Apocalypse!" yells Cyclops.

            "Who?!" asks Liu Kang.

            "He's from our dimension," says Wolverine.

            "And most of us met him in the first two crossovers with them," says Ryu.

            Apocalypse continues to laugh.

            "This little thing caused those big tremors!" says B.B. Hood.

            Apocalypse takes a step forward.

            "Stay where you are," commands Cyclops to him.  He places his right hand on his visor.

            He takes another.

            Cyclops blasts him.  The blast hits him in the chest, the force causes to tilt back slightly but it doesn't leave a mark.

            Goku and Gohan power up and transform into Super Saiyans.  MegaMan powers up his buster.

            Apocalypse chuckles.  "I cannot be destroyed.  I AM THE MIGHTY APOCALYPSE!"

            Kung Lao takes off his saw-blade hat and it at him.  The hat hits Apocalypse's right shoulder, flies around, and hits him in the left shoulder.  Kung Lao catches the hat as it comes back.  Everyone is shocked, the seemly deadly attack only left little, white scratches which then heal in a second.

            Apocalypse chuckles again.  He stands up and slowly grows to double his original height.  Some are surprised, some are confused, and some knew it was coming.

            A few seconds pass, then Liu Kang shoots a fireball at Apocalypse's face who becomes blinded for a second.  "Now!" yells Liu Kang.

            Captain America does his 'charging star' attack.  Wolverine extends his claws and charges to do his 'berserker barrage'.  Liu Kang does his 'flying kick'.  Kung Fu Man, Lilith, Morrigan, B.B. Hood, MegaMan, SpiderMan, and Michaelangelo follow behind to do a follow-up attack.

            Wolverine hits first with slashes of his claws on Apocalypse's head.  Then Liu Kang hits him in the chest and Captain America hits his legs.  But Apocalypse doesn't budge.  He grabs Wolverine from his face and throws him, swings his arm at the other two, knocking them back.

            Kung Fu Man jumps and does a 'Kung Fu Uppercut' to Apocalypse's chin and Lilith and Morrigan both do a 'Shadow Blade'.  But Apocalypse blocks all three and backhands the all the attackers.

            As everyone regroups, Apocalypse continues to grow to about forty feet.  Everyone is either shocked or angrier.

            "Let's do it!" yells Goku.

            Goku, Gohan, and Piccolo suddenly fly out of the group.  They divide up and stop in a triangle-like formation with Apocalypse in the middle.  Gohan and Goku bring their arms back to form a fireball and Piccolo places two fingers on his forehead.

            "Kha… meh… ha…MEH… HA!" yell both Gohan and Goku as they force their arms outward creating a large beam of energy.

            "Special Cannon Beam FIRE!" yells Piccolo as he fires his beam of energy.

            The Kha-meh-ha-meh-has hit Apocalypse on each side of the chest near the shoulder and the Special Cannon Beam hits him in the back.  Apocalypse moans slightly.  The attack lasts for a few seconds.

            "Yeah," says Gohan excited.

            Apocalypse gives an angry glare.  "Pesky mosquito."  He snatches Gohan from the air.

            Goku gasps.  "GOHAN!"

            Gohan grunts as Apocalypse squeezes harder.  No one can do anything but watch.

            Apocalypse looks down at the others.  He raises his other fist and, with a quick burst of light, the fist becomes a mace ball.  He brings his arm down, but everyone dodges out of the way in time.  The attack leaves an odd-shaped crater.

            Storm flies into the air.  Clouds roll in blocking the moonlight.  "I call to the heavens, bring the mighty winds of the hurricane to help us with the evil one."  A strong wind suddenly appears but concentrates itself on the giant.  Apocalypse shields himself from the wind.  He brings the mace-ball arm back and swings it at her.  The attack misses but it creates a new wind causing Storm to loose control of the wind and fall.

            Rogue flies up to grab her before she fits the ground.  She lowers her to the ground safely.  Unfortunately, Apocalypse still holds a tight grasp on Gohan.

            Goku grows angrier.  He then powers up.  "KIAOKEN!!!  TIMES TEN!!!"  Goku becomes engulfed by a large, bright chi.

            Piccolo throws off his turban and cape, which fall to the ground.  "SPLIT FORM!!!" he yells.  He then splits into two identical Piccolos then split again into four.

            They suddenly disappear in a bust of speed.  Then fireballs come out of places all around Apocalypse hitting him everywhere except the fist that holds Gohan.  Gohan is starting to loose consciousness.

            Apocalypse moans and growls as fireballs hit when he blocks another.  He throws Gohan into the air.  After a few feet, Goku appears as he catches him.  Apocalypse shifts his bodyweight around and brings his mace-ball arm down on the two.  They are luckily missed by the spikes but are forced into the ground.  When the mace lifts, Super Saiyan Goku is covering his son, both with many bumps and bruises.

            The Piccolos are shocked at the sight, which distracts them from Apocalypses maces swings.  The Piccolos get hit and merge back into a single pair to conserve strength.  The two go back into a couple of blurs and throw fireballs at Apocalypse.

            Apocalypse changes his arm back.  He looks forward trying to concentrate on the blurs.  He swings his arms back and brings them together in a thunderous clap.  The blurs have disappeared.  Apocalypse separates his hands revealing a dazing Piccolo.  With a quiet moan, Piccolo falls to the ground with a thud.  He remains motionless and injured.

            "Ken, Ryu, IronMan, and WarMachine," yells Cyclops.

            "Let's do it!" says Ken.

            "MEGA OPTIC BLAST!" yells Cyclops as we lets loose a wide laser beam.

            "PROTON CANNON!" yell IronMan and WarMachine as large laser cannons materialize onto their arms and each fire a dense laser beam.

            "SHINKU HADOKEN!" yell Ken and Ryu as they create their fireballs.

            The attacks hit Apocalypse who moans as he tries to block it.

            "Yo, dudette," says Michaelangelo to Rogue, "can you toss me at him?"

            "What ever you say," she replies.  She creates a step with her hands.  Michaelangelo places his foot on and Rogue launches him high into the air with a grunt.

            "COWABU-AHHHH-UNGA!"  Michaelangelo flips in the air and aims to land on Apocalypse.  He pulls out his Turtle Grappling Hook from his belt.

            Spiderman sees what he is going to do so he plans to help as well.  He does a far jump to Apocalypse's left side and jumps high at him.

            Michaelangelo swings the grappling hook over his head and throws it at Apocalypse's head, which catches a part of his armour.  Michaelangelo swings over the right shoulder and around.

            Spiderman shoots a line of webbing at the other side of the armour and does an identical technique.  The two swing around to different parts of the body as the Cyclops and the others continue their attack.

            A few seconds pass and the attackers loose their strength to continue the attack.  Apocalypse suddenly realizes that he is immovable because of the tangled grappling hook line and sticky webbing all around the body.

            Michaelangelo and Spiderman stand on Apocalypse's right shoulder.  "Excellent job, dude," says Michaelangelo.

            "Thanks," Spiderman replies, "you weren't so bad yourself."

            Apocalypse begins to growl and shake.

            "Uh-oh," says Michaelangelo.  "That's our queue."  He and Spiderman jump form the shoulder to the ground.  Spiderman grabs Piccolo and Michaelangelo helps Goku and Gohan, then all five run back to the group.

            Apocalypse growls more, then everyone realizes that he is growing.  Webbing starts to tear, then the hook jumps out from where it was caught.  The hook flies around the body, helping tear some webbing.  After a few seconds, the grappling hook flies outward towards the group, Michaelangelo catches the hooked end and it winds back up.  He keeps it out to use again.  Apocalypse grows up to approximately sixty feet tall.

            "Why can't we hurt him?" asks Liu Kang angrily.

            Goku tries to stand up right.  "If you can give me a few minutes, I… think I can stop him," he says moaning.  "I can't be distracted during my concentration."

            There is a loud snap when the last web line holding Apocalypse breaks.  He stands upright.  Everyone becomes worried.

            There's a loud bang in the distance like a sonic boom.  Apocalypse looks in that direction.

            "What was that?" asks Roll.

            Suddenly a blue blur flies out of the trees at Apocalypse.  It runs around his feet of the giant creating a small tornado around him.  Apocalypse wobbles and falls backwards onto trees behind him.

            The blur stops in front of Apocalypse's feet.  "There isn't a giant alive that can stomp on this hedgehog."  It's Sonic.

            From the direction Sonic came from come Mario, Luigi, Kirby, Samus, Link, Fox, Knuckles, Tails, and Bunnie.

            Kirby goes over to Pikachu.  "Pika!" says Pikachu happily.

            Mario runs up to Liu Kang.  "Raiden brought us here.  I guess we are kinda late."

            "What's the plan?" asks Samus.

            Apocalypse starts to get back up.  Sonic runs to the rest of the group.  In a few seconds Apocalypse is back on his feet.

            Liu Kang speaks up.  "All right, everybody.  We'll distract them while Goku prepares his attack."

            Everyone agrees and charge at Apocalypse.  Only Sailor Mini Moon, MegaMan, Roll, and Goku remain.

            Goku closes his eyes to concentrate.  _I call to all forms of life_, thinks Goku, _please give me your energy to help me create a Spirit Bomb._

            "What can we do?" asks Roll.

            "I can't do any more help with any power-ups," says MegaMan.  "And I can't transform into my Hyper form without Rush and Beat."

            "I don't know what to do either," says Sailor Mini Moon.

            Suddenly they feel a presence, they turn around and see Raiden (without his lightning staff) standing very close by.  He walks over to Sailor Mini Moon and kneels down in front of her.  "Rini," he says, "don't feel like you can't do something.  There is a reason why I choose you.  You have a power that can never be taken away from you."  Raiden hands Sailor Mini Moon her crystal bell.  "You still have it and you can give this power to anyone."  Raiden stands up and steps back.

            "Okay, I'll try."  Sailor Mini Moon kneels and prays, "Please, Pegasus.  Protect people's dreams."  She stands and waves the bell.  "Crystal Twinkle Yell!"

            There's a flash in the sky, some people turn towards it.  Apocalypse is slightly blinded by the flash.  From the flash comes the winged unicorn, Pegasus.

            Goku shows signs of great concentration and begins to absorb tiny orbs of energy from his surroundings.

            "Now," says Sailor Mini Moon.  She points at MegaMan, "give your power to MegaMan."

            Pegasus's horn glows brightly, then Pegasus points the horn at MegaMan.  A beam of light hits him.  The light disappears in a few seconds leaving behind the same blue MegaMan.

            "Wow," says MegaMan excitedly, "I feel like I can battle a lightning storm."  He flies into the air and transforms his arm into a MegaBuster.  With a deep breathe, he takes aim at Apocalypse's head and fires the biggest and most dense laser blast that he fired before, even with a power-up.  The blast takes Apocalypse by surprise and hits him in the face.

            "Whoa!"  Sailor Mini Moon, Roll, and many others are surprised at MegaMan's new move.

            Apocalypse feels his face, which is slightly bruised.  He growls at his injury.  He transforms his arm into a giant drill and swings his arm around trying to hit MegaMan in the air then anyone who is around him on the ground.  Everyone tries to dodge the giant drill.

            "I need to recharge," warns MegaMan.

            Goku raises his fist in the air.  The newly gathered energy flows up to the fist

            "You cannot defeat me!" says Apocalypse.  "I AM—."

            Just at that moment, Goku swings his arm forward releasing the large ball of energy at Apocalypse.  It flies up and hits Apocalypse in the upper chest with such force that it pushes Apocalypse ball into the forest and he falls a few hundred feet away from where he stood.

            Everyone regroups but Goku is exhausted by the amount of energy he had to give to create the Spirit Bomb.

            Apocalypse moans as he stands up.  He feels his chest armour and it's cracked and burnt.  It slowly heals but much slower than before.  He starts to approach them.

            "I got a plan," says Liu Kang.  "Everyone who can do a powerful projectile attack, try to give your all."

            Most of them nod while others step back.  They prepare to do their attack.

            "SPECAIL CANNON BEAM FIRE!" yells Piccolo as he does his energy beam attack.

            "KHA-MEH-HA-MEH-HAAA!" yells Gohan as he does his energy attack.

            B.B. Hood takes out a second uzi and fires several large, full clips of ammunition.

            "SOUL ERASER!" yells Morrigan as a large laser cannon appear on her; similar as to how WarMachine and IronMan's appear.

            "LIGHTNING!" commands Storm to the heavens.

            "Pika…  CHUUU!" yell both Pikachu and Kirby as they do their own lightning attack.

            Gambit takes out a deck of cards.  "Do you want to play a game?  ROYAL FLASH!"  He throws the cards in quick succession.

            Sub-Zero generates a dense ice ball and throws it.

            "PROTON CANNON!"  The large laser cannon reappears on his arm and fires.

            "WAR DESTROYER!"  A large artillery pack appears on WarMachine's back and fires a large array of missiles.

            "BUSTER BLAST!"  MegaMan fires another blast of his new power.

            "OPTIC BLAST!"  Cyclops shoots the large laser from his eyes.

            "Shinku HADOKEN!" yell Ryu, Ken, and Sakura as they each create their powerful fireballs.

            Liu Kang creates a large fireball in his hands and throws it.

            All the attacks fly at Apocalypse close together.  They hit him in a large flash of light.  Everyone gets a little excited; they had beaten Apocalypse.

            There's a deep laugh heard.  The light and smoke fade away leaving only Apocalypse without a scratch.  Everyone is shocked; that amount of force should have torn his arm off.

            Apocalypse continues to laugh.  He raises his arm, which now has a laser cannon instead of the drill.  He aims it at the group and fires.

            Everything goes white.  As the light fades, all the fighters are spread out on the ground severely hurt.  No one's left standing.

            Apocalypse continues to laugh as he approaches them.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	11. Apocalypse Part 2

            Apocalypse walks towards the fallen fighters who were severely hurt by his counter-attack.  The eight-foot giant chuckles as he looks at them.  The fighters moan in pain but none are dead.  Tree stumps crunch under Apocalypse's feet.

            The winged unicorn Pegasus, who wasn't hit by Apocalypse's attack, flies down to the ground.  He stands in front the fighters and stares at Apocalypse as he's going to try to protect them from any more harm.

            Apocalypse stops about a hundred feet away from Pegasus.  They stare at each other.  Pegasus shows that he isn't going to move, an easy target for Apocalypse.  Apocalypse continues to chuckle quietly.

            The stare down lasts for about half-a-minute.  Some fighters watch still lying on the ground, some are frightened and some are angry.  Everyone is exhausted.

            Apocalypse turns his head to the side.  "I have no time to deal with pathetic warriors like you."

            Pegasus and everyone listen is surprised.

            Apocalypse shrinks back to his original size.  "You come fight me when you are stronger.  Give me a challenge next time," Apocalypse says with a grin.  A multi-colour, whirlpool-like portal opens behind him, he steps into in and the portal shrinks to nothing.  His laughter slow fades.

            Liu Kang, Ryu, and Goku slowly try to stand up.  Pegasus turns and trots to Sailor Mini Moon to confront her.  The area looks like a battle zone.

**The NetherRealm**

            "Shinnok!" yells Xavier with a grin.  "Our first victory."

            "Raiden's forces have been defeated," says the dark figure on a dirt and bone throne.  Xavier approaches Shinnok, the room is made out dirt, fire, skeletons, and souls burning within the fire.  The room is almost in a shadow with the exception where the light from the fire hits.  There is also a bald figure stands next to the throne.

            "Yes," says Xavier.  He stops near the base of the throne.  "Our newest warrior has defeated each member that Raiden selected."

            "Has he brought the souls of Raiden's dead for me to have?"

            Xavier's grin disappears.

            Shinnok's grin fades as well.  He stands up from his throne in anger revealing his face to light.  "HE LET THEM LIVE!!!"

            "A minor setback."

            "It's a setback!  Apocalypse should have killed all of them, so we wouldn't have to worry about them and we can win this tournament."

            "It can still be done."

            "Now we have to try again."

            "We now see their limitations.  We can kill them all with one blow."

            "'What does not kill them will only make them stronger'," says the bald figure.  He steps out of the shadow.  It's Quan Chi, Shinnok's lead sorcerer.  "It is known that a saiyan can become much stronger in a near-death experience."

            "There's two saiyans with Raiden," says Shinnok, "both are part of Raiden's best warriors.  Don't you think that they might become more stronger because of this?"

            Xavier is silent; he is slightly mad but more disappointed.

            "Something is not right with Apocalypse," says Shinnok.

            "Why do you say that about my strongest warrior?"

            "He has never been under anyone's command.  He's been always a loner except when he created his four horsemen."

            "What's your point?" asks Xavier.

            Shinnok's eyes flash for a quick second.  Apocalypse's laugh echoes through the small room.  "The mighty Apocalypse doesn't need to listen to leader of my enemies," says the echo of Apocalypse's voice.  "I was told that Onslaught has been resurrected."

            An echo of Onslaught's voice is then heard.  "You should recognize someone who has surpassed your strength and ability in so many ways after your two failed attempts."

            "I AM APOCALYPSE!"

            "AND I AM ONSLAUGHT!"

            "Why was I summoned when you claim you can do it yourself?"

            The voices fade away.  Quan Chi gives an evil half-smile to Xavier.

            "I think he still has those feelings about you," says Shinnok to Xavier.  "He can turn on you any minute."

            "What do you think I should do?"

            "One thing that Apocalypse had never had was loyalty to anyone," says Shinnok.  He stills back down on his throne.  "See if he had a change of life style."

            Xavier turns in anger and begins to walk back through where he entered.

            "Onslaught," adds Shinnok.  "Do not disappoint."

            Xavier continues out of the room.

**MUGEN dimension**

            Pegasus nudges Sailor Mini Moon's head with his nose.  She moans softly with each wobble of her head.  With a few more nudges, she opens her eyes partial.  She sits up and looks around.  Others moan and get to their feet.  She turns to Pegasus and gives a sigh with a kind smile.

            "Is everyone alright?" yells Wolverine who was one of the first to stand up due to his rapid healing ability.

            Ken staggers up.  "I'll be fine."

            One by one, each fighter stands up with a sign of injury.  Goku and Gohan are both now just normal saiyans.  Everyone's clothing is slightly torn.  Piccolo growls quietly at his lose.

            "Was Apocalypse that strong when you fought?" asks Kung Lao.

            "No, not when I fought him with Cyclops," replies Ryu.

            "He has been stronger before but he couldn't keep that much power for a long period of time," says Cyclops.

            "And he has grown a lot bigger," adds Wolverine.

            "Bigger?" asks Roll.

            Liu Kang looks around, "Is everyone still breathing?"

            "I think so," replies Spiderman.

            Michaelangelo still lies on the ground, "I'm okay, dude.  Just like me catch a few more Zs."

            Pikachu and Kirby run up to Pegasus with a curious look.  "Pi?" says Pikachu.

            "Thanks, Pegasus," says Sailor Mini Moon.

            "I just hope that you and I will meet again," says Pegasus with his telepathic-like speech.  "This looks like a dangerous path of travel."

            "He can talk too," says MegaMan.

            Pegasus looks at MegaMan then back at her.  "It is best that I return to the dream world."  With that, Pegasus jumps into the air and flies higher.  "So long, Rini."  He disappears in a flash of light.

            "Now what?" asks Knuckles.

            A bolt of lightning hits the ground near the group, Raiden appears where it struck.  He stands with his lightning staff and looks at each of his fighters.

            Piccolo gives a growl at Raiden.

            Liu Kang walks up to him, "I'm sorry, Raiden."

            "It's okay now," replies Raiden.  "I expected it to be a tough battle."

            "You could have warned us," says Piccolo as he picks up his cape and turban, which are also slightly torn.

            Raiden's eye flash and little spots of light flash on the torn parts of clothing and magically are repaired to its original condition.  Piccolo is momentary surprise since he was looking right at the holes in his cape.

            "APOCALYPSE!" yells Xavier.  He enters through the staircase into his throne-room.  All of his warriors look at him as he walks to his throne angrily.

            "What is it, master?" asks Kintaro.

            "Where is he?"

            "He-He hasn't returned yet."

            Xavier growls as he sits in his throne.  Seconds pass, "Apocalypse!  Show yourself to me!"

            Several more seconds pass.  Then the multi-colour portal opens, Apocalypse steps out through the doorway.  "Why have you summoned me?"

            Xavier looks at him with an evil stare.  "Why did you let them live."

            "Hmph.  Those weaklings did not deserve Apocalypse's time."

            "Whoever are my enemies are now yours.  You were supposed to get rid of them."

            "Any of them can be killed in an instant."

            "Then go back and finish them all off… like you should have done."

            "Fine, I will return to my opponents but I will kill them on my own terms."  Apocalypse's portal reopens, he steps back into it, and it shrinks and disappears.

            "I don't like the sound of his voice," Xavier says to himself.  He then looks at his fighters, "Bison, Magneto, Cell, and Frieza.  I want you four to watch him and make sure that he is following my orders."

            "And if he doesn't?" asks Magneto.

            "Kill him."  And with that, the four depart through the hole in the ceiling.

            Link uses a rough rock to sharpen his sword.  Samus tries to get her energy gun operating, which is also similar to MegaMan's buster.  They listen as they and the other Nintendo and Sonic characters take Raiden's advice.  Raiden's original fighters listen to him or talk with others.

            MegaMan stands with Roll and Sailor Mini Moon as he works with his buster.  He searches for clues on the power-up that Pegasus gave him.  He mutters to himself in hopes that some of it remained.  His buster beeps for a second.  "I still have the power-up!" he says excitedly.

            "The power-up that Pegasus gave you?" asks Roll.

            "Yeah," he replies.  He lowers the buster and looks at them.  "But it requires time to power up to use again.  And I can hold up to five charges."

            "Neat!"

            "I wasn't really expecting anything like that to happen," says Sailor Mini Moon.

            Gohan runs over to the small group, "Is everyone okay here?"

            "Yeah, we are," replies Sailor Mini Moon.  "Do you mind if I ask you something?"

            "Uh…  Okay."

            "I never really thought of it before, but how are you able to transform?"

            "Oh!  Well, I guess it's because I'm part saiyan.  Almost all the saiyans I know can transform," replies Gohan with a smile.  "Can I ask the same about you?"

            She grabs the locket on her chest, "I can transform because of the crystal in my locket."

            "Okay."

            In another group, most of the others talk to each other.  Even Piccolo now talks with others.

            "Any ideas?" asks IronMan.

            "He looks almost unbeatable," says Goku.  "Even the Spirit Bomb didn't hurt him much."

            "And a team attack didn't help either," adds Captain America, "he just threw it back at us."

            "What's bothering me," says Liu Kang, "is that he is working for Onslaught."

            "Imagine how tough he is," adds Kung Lao.

            "Maybe a deep freeze will stop him," suggests Sub-Zero.

            "That would only slow him down," says Cyclops.  "Apocalypse is known for this, his invincibility."

            "So what can we do?" asks Piccolo.

            "We can only fight and hope to beat him," replies Cyclops.

            WarMachine turns his head and sees Raiden approaching towards them and the other groups.  Raiden stops so that he can see everyone with a slight turn of his head, which is coincidently close to one of the impressions that Apocalypse created.

            "I have decided to take Samus, Luigi, Link, Fox, Tails, and Bunnie back to their dimension so that they can help protect it while their companions help us.  I would like you to welcome Sonic, Knuckles, Mario, and Kirby to the group.  I will leave a medallion like the one I showed you a few days ago with them so that they can view what's happening here."

            A portal materializes behind him.  One by one each of the departers enters it with a ripple flowing outward from where they entered.

            "I will return as soon as I can.  And till then, I pray for your safety."  The portal closes behind Raiden as he raises his lightning staff to the heavens.  Lightning strikes him and he vanishes.

            "Somehow, I don't think his wishes are going to keep us safe," says Morrigan.

            Liu Kang's the first to walk up to them to shake their hands and welcome them.  Pikachu escorted Kirby around to see the children while Mario, Sonic, and Knuckles go to the others to talk about themselves and Apocalypse.

            A few minutes pass, Raiden hasn't returned yet.  They learned a bit about the four new comers but then went back to their focus on Apocalypse.  Suddenly, Gohan senses something around them.  He searches to find out what it is.  Some watch him curiously.  Goku sees his son acting strangely but quickly figures out what's going on, "Oh no."

            "What?" asks Kung Fu Man.

            Apocalypse's laughter echoes through the air.  "He's back," says Gohan.

            Everyone looks around for him but, since Gohan can't tell where he is, they don't know where to look.

            A small, bluish spot flows just above the ground away from them, most of them see it.  The spot suddenly collapses onto itself and spreads out horizontally, everyone is now watching.  The spot has become a multi-colour portal, Apocalypse's personal doorway.  From it rises the invincible being, chuckling with his arms crossed while he looks at the fighters.  "I HAVE RETURNED!"

            Goku and Gohan transform into their Super Saiyan forms, but no one knows what to do.

            "No one wants to fight me for you know that you will lose," says Apocalypse.  "I'll give you a chance, I will stay in at his size for the entire battle."

            Seconds pass, long seconds.  Apocalypse waits for them to attack first.  His chuckle turns into a laugh, everyone becomes uneasy.  Suddenly, a Piccolo appears behind Apocalypse and dive kicks, hitting him while he was off-guard.

            "NOW!" yells the Piccolo in the group.

            Goku, Gohan, and Piccolo are the first to dodge out of the group.  Gohan and Piccolo each elbow-check him back the other way.  Goku and the other Piccolo then kick him back again.  Apocalypse almost loses his balance.

            B.B. Hood pulls out several small grenades from her basket, ready to use them.  Everyone jumps in at the dizzied Apocalypse with a punch and/or kick attack of their own.  Their effort forces him back.

            "Stand back," yells Sub-Zero.  Everyone steps far behind him.  He begins scooping the surrounding air into an invisible ball, which materializes into 'semi-liquid ice' within a second.  As Apocalypse starts to stand up right again, Sub-Zero throws a stream of ice at him, freezing him.  Sub-Zero runs up to the ice statue, and does a roundhouse kick to Apocalypse's left side.  Oddly, the kick does not shatter Apocalypse like most of Sub-Zero's victims.  Instead, Sub-Zero's foot bounces off.

            Others run up for a try.  Captain America charges with his shield.  Sonic and Knuckles try to slice through.  Michaelangelo uses his knunchunks repeated to crack Apocalypse open.  And Goku, both Piccolos, Kung Fu Man, Wolverine, Ryu, and Ken punch and kick repeatedly.  But all the attack seems to have no effect.

            The ice statue begins to shake.

            "Bombs away!" yells B.B. Hood.  Everyone attacking runs away when they see the grenades hit the ground near them.  One goes off behind Apocalypse, then one in front, then all the others blow up.

            As the fireworks, smoke, and debris disappear, all that remained was the slightly cracked, ice statue.  Loud cracking sounds are heard before Apocalypse shatters the thick layer of ice.  Apocalypse growls at them.

            Megaman switches his buster to use the power-up.

            Apocalypse raises his right fist in the air and brings it down to the ground, creating a earthquake-like shockwave.  Everyone loses their balance and either fall down or manage to maintain it again.  Apocalypse swings his body around and reveals the laser cannon on his left arm.  He fires it instantly, hitting everyone.

            The fighters moan as they lay one the ground but no as bad as before.  The two Piccolos became one as they collided with each other.

            Apocalypse morphs his hand back.  He stands upright and looks at them.  "Again, you have failed to amaze me.  You are not worth my time."

            "Your time!?"

            Apocalypse looks up into the sky.  There, hovering in the air, is Bison, Magneto, Cell, and Frieza.

            "Any business of Onslaught is your business," continues Magneto where Bison left off.

            "Why are you four here?" questions Apocalypse.

            "We came to make sure you did as you were told," replies Frieza.

            "So finish them off as your master told you to," says Cell.

            Apocalypse looks down at the fighters who are watching them back.  He looks back up at the four.  "These are nothing but insignificant ants that can be put out of existence without even a thought.  Onslaught is nothing but a mouse to me.  Join me as the new horsemen of the Mighty Apocalypse."

            The four look at each other.  Then Frieza looks down at the fighters and forms a fireball in his hand.  The fighters become worried.

            Apocalypse laughs in triumph at the Raiden's men.  He has gained four of Onslaught's mightiest warriors.

            "DIE!" yells Frieza as he throws the fireball.  The fireball approaches them, then it curves and his Apocalypse who is caught off guard again and moans.

            Apocalypse looks up in anger.  "Traitors!"

            "We are not the traitors here, Apocalypse," says Magneto, "but you are the one who has went against your master."

            Apocalypse begins to grow like his rage.  "You want to fight me.  Then bring it on.  You will have as much luck as they did."  He grows to about a hundred feet, tall than when he fought a few hours ago.

            Cell prepares to throw a fireball, "Kha… meh… ha…  MEH…  HA!!!"

            Frieza raises his hand in the air, "Distruco Disc!!!"

            They throw their attack simultaneously.  Cell's fireball hits Apocalypse in the chest, forcing him back.  While Frieza's attack hits at the bottom of the neck but skits off leaving a deep scratch, which heals like before.

            Bison flies back while Magneto goes right above Apocalypse.  "MEGA PSYCHO CRUSHER!" yells Bison as he does his special attack on Apocalypse.  A large trail of energy follows Bison as he flies past.

            "MEGA MAGNETIC WAVE!" yells Magneto as he does special attack.  A large blast rises from the ground engulfing Apocalypse.

            The four fly back to where they were.  Apocalypse stands up with a few bruises but nothing bad enough to teach him a lesson.  He gives a small chuckle, "You are as pathetic as they are.  Onslaught is foolish if he picked you as his top warriors."

            "A FOOL AM I?!" questions Onslaught's (not Xavier's) voice in anger from all around them.  "A MOUSE AM I?!!"

            Transparent portals form all around.  Through them come Kintaro, Dr. Doom, Dr. Octopus, Demitri, Juggernaut, the Ninjas, and Baraka.

            "WEAKER THAN YOU AM I?!!!"

            "If all your fighters are as bad as these one," replies Apocalypse, "then yes, you are."

            All of Onslaught's fighters swarm Apocalypse using their attacks against him.  Everyone attacks from below if they can't fly or everywhere else if they can.  Kintaro give a mighty jump and lands on Apocalypse's chest where he repeatedly punches his face with his four muscular arms.

            Apocalypse swings his arms and kicks furiously.  Raiden's men can only watch with a slightness of surprise because they were fighting one of their best.

            Apocalypse grabs Kintaro and plows him into the ground.  Then he roars and a small energy field forms around him pushing all of Onslaught's fighters back and down to the ground.

            The fighters lay on the ground with minor pain but are ready to jump up and fight again.

            "YOU ARE ALL FOOLS!  NO ONE CAN BEAT THE MIGHTY APOCALYPSE!!!"

            The blue, night sky suddenly darkness to a dark blue with the moon not as bright.  Everyone's attention turns to a figure hovering in the sky, it's Xavier.

            Apocalypse chuckles slightly, "You have finally come to challenge me."

            Xavier looks back at him with an angry expression.  In Onslaught's voice he says, "You have betrayed me.  I have given you your ability to finally reach for your ultimate wish.  And instead, you wish to use it against me.  Well, no more."  Xavier's body begins to glow like a darkened, bright light.  "I am indestructible...  I have the power of a god…  I…  AM…"  Xavier's body morphs into a large form with red armour and helmet and blue metallic boots and shoulder armour.  "…ONSLAUGHT!"  Some are surprised to see his true form for the first time, even some of his warriors.

            Onslaught faces off against the gigantic Apocalypse.  Apocalypse morphs his hand into the mace ball and brings it down on top of Onslaught.  Onslaught uses both his arms to push it away from with little force, shocking everyone watching.  Apocalypse growls as he forces down harder, but then Onslaught lowers one hand while only stopping the mace with his other.  Apocalypse growls in anger.  Onslaught raises his free hand forward and fires a large, dense, energy beam at Apocalypse's side, which tears away a large part of him.  Apocalypse moans in pain, then morphs his hand back and covers the wound as it heals.

            "The indestructible giant is about to fall," says Onslaught.  Apocalypse swings on arm at him, which he easily dodges.  "This ends now!"  Onslaught creates a fireball in his right hand and throws it at Apocalypse's head.  The fireball flattens and widens as it spins through the air and goes through Apocalypse's neck like a Distructo Disc.  Apocalypse's head hits the ground with blood splattering the short grass near it, Apocalypse's body soon falls near the head.  Onslaught points his arm, palm forward, at the corpse and a large energy beam rises from the ground, engulfing Apocalypse.  When the beam stops, Apocalypse's body and head is gone.  Everyone can't believe what they had witness.

            A few seconds pass, then Onslaught slowly turns towards Raiden's men.  "Time to finish you off," says Onslaught as he raises his arm at them too.

            Lightning is heard above them.  Onslaught looks up into the sky, a lightning storm has taken over the sky.  The lightning increasing in frequency, then a bolt hits the ground between the fighters and Onslaught.  Where the bolt hit stands Raiden.  The lightning's frequency calms down to one every couple seconds.

            Onslaught lowers his arm.  "Raiden."

            "This battle has ended for this day," says Raiden.  "Take your warriors and go."

            "This war is far from over," says Onslaught as he hovers downward to the ground.  "You know that in the end it will come down to a battle between you and me."

            Raiden is silent.

            "You know that I'm right.  The war will end based on one of our deaths."

            Raiden point's Onslaught's men, miniature bolts of lightning flow all over them stunning them and holding them in their place.  "I'm warning you.  Take your warriors and go now!"

            The sky reds suddenly.  Everyone looks at the sky to try and understand what's going on.  Small, ghost-like, black orbs form all around and move towards Onslaught.  A few seconds pass as the orbs combine into a dark figure.  Colours form on the figure giving it a visible body, head, and limbs.

            "Shinnok!" whimpers Liu Kang.  Raiden's newest fighters are finally meeting Raiden's long-time opponent.

            "Why are you here?" asks Raiden.

            "Foolish Raiden," says Shinnok.  "You know I am permanently part of Mortal Kombat.  And now I'm part of this war."

            "Why are you a part of this?"

            "You should know.  There's a prize for me too," Shinnok says with a grin.

            "Leave now!"

            "Now Raiden, you know that you cannot stand a chance against the two of us."

            Onslaught chuckles.  First Raiden prepares to fight then Onslaught and Shinnok.  Long seconds pass.  Then a strong wind flows by everyone.  Shinnok gets distracted by the wind because he and Raiden knew what was to come of it.  Suddenly, another figure materializes beside Raiden.  Raiden's stun attack on Onslaught's fighters stops.

            All the fighters gasps in surprise.

            "Why are you here, Fujin?" asks Raiden.

            "I've come to help you, Raiden," he replies.

            "You shouldn't have come."

            "Yeah.  I know.  But I couldn't let them face you alone."

            "Let's skip the tournament rules," says Shinnok.  "Just fight."

            Seconds pass.  Raiden is facing off against Shinnok while Fujin faces off against Onslaught.  Suddenly, Shinnok does a shadow charge at Raiden causing Raiden to fly far back.  Fujin and Onslaught jump high into the air.  Raiden recovers in midair, lands on the ground, and jumps forward doing his Torpedo attack with his famous battle cry.  The quick attack catches Shinnok and pushes him into a tree trunk cracking it.

            In the air, Fujin delivers quick punches and kicks to Onslaught while Onslaught tries to hit Fujin with energy blasts.  Onslaught unleashes a wind of debris causing Fujin to block but he gets slightly injured with each hit.  Onslaught charges and hits Fujin, knocking him back.  Fujin recovers, he raises his hand in the air and a whirlwind forms tossing Onslaught around.

            Shinnok stands up and stares at Raiden angrily.  Shinnok's fighting stance suddenly changes matching Raiden's.  Shinnok gathers electricity in his fist and throws it at him.  Raiden teleports out of the way.

            Suddenly, Onslaught comes flying down with Fujin in his open palm.  They hit a treed area.  A strong wind blows by Raiden and Fujin materializes beside him, slightly injured.

            Shinnok and Onslaught regroup, their fighters come up to their side to fight.

            "Maybe some other day," says Raiden.  He throws his arm forward, creating a electric bubble around them.  The bubble disappears as they are teleported away.  The skies clear back to night.

            Raiden lowers his arm.  Then he and Fujin walk to Liu Kang and the others.  "Is everyone alright?"

            "I think so, Raiden," replies Liu Kang.  "Apocalypse didn't do much this time."

            "Is Apocalypse gone?" asks Cyclops.

            "He is now deceased," replies Raiden, "but he can come back as he is known to do."

            "I wish to stay," says Fujin.

            "No," he replies, "I wanted you stay out of this.  This is something I wished you didn't get involved in."

            "I will respect your wishes but if I see something wrong, I'll be the first one here."

            "I guess I can't stop you from doing that."  Raiden smiles at Fujin as if saying 'thanks anyway.'

            Fujin smiles back.  He turns to the others, "I'm sure we will meet again."  He disappears into a clam wind and moves by them.

            "Is everyone ready to walk back?" asks Raiden.  "I will join you."

            They all begin to walk back to their camp.  Fujin breezes by one more time before departing to the heavens.


	12. Doppelgangers

            It has been over a full day since the death of Apocalypse.  Everyone made it back to camp alive but most of the fighters rested for the entire day for their wounds to heal.  Raiden has actually stayed with the fighters for the entire time.  Only a few fighters didn't rest, Wolverine healed quickly and stood guard over the group and talked with Raiden while they rested.  The only time he left was when the fire went out just after dawn and he went to get more wood.  And another who didn't rest was, of course, Piccolo who felt it was more important to prepare for the next battle which can occur anytime soon.  He has been meditating since before daybreak and fought against himself using his split-form technique a little while after Wolverine returned.

            But now, it's late afternoon two days after Apocalypse's defeat.  The group is starting to walk around again.  Piccolo discussed about ambushing Onslaught before he does the same, but Raiden believes that they should continue to rest up.  Of course Piccolo didn't agree but, now knowing Raiden's part in the war, he doesn't argue with his decision.

            Piccolo meditates by the oak tree.  Reptile retreated during Piccolo's practise because of the danger of being detected by Wolverine's nose or Piccolo's ears.  The others sit around the fire, few stand, and talk about strategies and more about themselves.

            Ken stands up and cracks his back, "That's enough sitting for me today.  I feel like I can take anyone on."

            Ryu stands up soon after.  He looks at Ken and nods.  Ken smiles and nods back.  Ryu looks at Raiden who stands just outside the group.

            Knowing what they would say, Raiden replies, "If you must."  He tilts his staff in a certain direction, "A river is just a half mile over there.  It'll be a good spot for you."

            Ryu and Ken both slightly bow, "Thank you."  They then begin to walk in the direction pointed out.

            "Huh?"  Sakura quickly stands up, "Hey, you guys!  Wait for me!"  She hurries up to them.  "You didn't think you would leave me behind."

            Piccolo watches them until they enter the trees, "At least someone else is going to practice."

            Fireballs crash all around a burnt landscape.  Dr. Octopus jumps backwards.  He grabs another set of tentacles and pulls another Doc Ock, but with a greyer tone, to the ground.  Behind them, two Friezas hit the ground hard but both jump off in different directions.  Lightning hits the ground off to the side, and a Rain flies across the burnt grass.  In the sky above Dr. Doom and Cell separately fight their counterparts.

            On a nearby hill which isn't as badly burnt, Xavier stands as he watches his men fight.  Bison and Magneto stands on each side of him while Kintaro stands behind him.

            Bison clears his throat, "Maybe we should stop their mirror match before they become too exhausted."

            "Non-sense," replies Xavier, "this will train them for our next attack on Raiden."

            "They have been fighting for nearly thirty hours continuously," says Magneto.

            "Just be happy I didn't force you three to fight."  Xavier chuckles, "The only one who has shown their worth is Scorpion."

            "What!?" says Kintaro, "but he cheated.  He attacked his clone before you gave the order to begin."

            Kintaro feels something metal on his neck.  "Is that a challenge?" asks Scorpion with his sword touching Kintaro's neck.  "I fought with instinct.  In a war, when you get the opportunity, you must strike."

            "Even though I didn't like Scorpion attacking before my command to," replies Xavier, "Scorpion made a wise choice to attack his clone before it did the same."  He turns his head back, "But Scorpion, you should not threaten my second-in-command."

            Scorpion withdrawals his sword from Kintaro's neck.  "That 'clone' wasn't so though either."

            "I balance them out to give you guys a chance.  With lower attributes, they should be easier to kill.  But these clones have no souls allowing greater concentration and less individual thought.  As you can see, they can be as strong as the original."  A fireball hits the ground a few feet away.  "Scorpion's knowledge of offensive tactics allowed him to strike the smarter one who didn't know those tactics."

            "Hmph, smarter," says Scorpion as he turns around and disappears.

            A few seconds pass, the other fighters continue their battle.  Suddenly a figure appears just a few dozen yards walking towards Xavier.  The four standing quickly notice him.

            "What now?" says Xavier to himself with a slightly angered expression.  "What does Shinnok want now, Quan Chi?"

            Quan Chi continues his walk towards him and stops a few feet from him.  "Our master is giving you another chance."

            "What's the catch?"

            "Just this; if you fail, Shinnok will chose your next fighters for your forces.  But they will be stronger than most of your men."

            "He still doesn't trust me?"

            "If I were him, I would kill you for your failure and take your place."  Xavier growls at him.  "But that's just me.  Shinnok must respect you to a degree in order not to."

            "What's he going to do next?" asks Kintaro, "Tell us who to send?"

            "I recommend a surprise attack, something that will confuse them.  Something like—."  Quan Chi turns his head to the side as he tries to hear something.

            A soft rustle is heard through the trees.  Then hollow footprints litter the ground as it comes towards them.

            "Reptile, my old friend," says Quan Chi.

            Reptile makes himself visible revealing himself in his human skin and ninja outfit.  "I am NOT your friend."

            "Report," commands Xavier.

            Reptile gives a quick bow.  "Master, three have left Raiden's group for independent training.  Ryu, Ken, and a teenage girl named Sakura."

            "It just keeps getting better."

            Bison steps forward.  "Let me take those three out."

            "No!"

            "But sir, this is about revenge.  I swear I will not fail you."

            "I know you wouldn't, Bison."  A scream is heard as the grey Doc Ock's tentacles land a few feet from him.  "But I have different idea."

            "Wow!" says Sakura as the group reach their destination.  

            Ryu and Ken come out of the trees behind her.  They smile with awe at the small clearing which is close to a waterfall and a river.  The grass is fairly short and the area looks it hasn't been disturbed for a long time.  Sakura walks quickly to the rivers edge and looks at the beautiful view of the waterfall.

            "Hey, guys," yells Sakura.  "There is a great view of the waterfall over here."

            "That's not why we came," says Ken.

            Sakura looks back at the other two.  Ryu tightens his gloves while he feels the ground with his foot.  Ken cracks his neck and shakes himself to loosen his cloths.  Then they each get into their fighting stance.

            "I sorta figured that out a long time ago," she says with her arms crossed.  "I want to spar with Ryu next."

            "We'll see," replies Ken.  He strikes first with a hard punch but Ryu easily dodges out of the way.  Ryu attacks with a roundhouse kick which Ken blocks then comes back with a roundhouse kick of his own.  They continue on with blocks and counterattacks.

            Sakura moans in disappointment, "At this rate, they will be fighting all day."  She sits down on the grass on the riverbank and gives a heavy sigh.

            As Ryu and Ken spar and Sakura watches, no one notices the stranger watching them on the other side of the river in the trees.

            Rini, Roll, and Pikachu laugh and play as they toss a large, pink ball around among themselves.  Pikachu headbutts the ball to Rini which she catches after it goes on an irregular course of flight.  Rini then throws it to Roll.  It flies high smoothly then takes a suddenly drop in front of Roll, and then bouncing over her.  As she turns around, she becomes slightly afraid as the ball rolls to the hovering, meditating Piccolo.

            The ball stops short of him as Piccolo's eyes open up.  As Piccolo looks down at it, a pair of eyes open up on the ball and look back at him.

            "Get out of my sight, you little marshmallow," says Piccolo.

            Kirby bounces off the ground in fright.  As he lands back on the ground, Kirby's body morphs into a wheel and speeds back to Roll.  Kirby jumps up into her arms and become the ball again.

            "Poor thing," says Roll.

            "Hmph," says Piccolo under his breath.

            Meanwhile, the others talk to each other while they sit near the fire in the afternoon sun.  They fine-tune their pass tales but people like Spiderman keep their secret lives just that.

            "An alien?!" asks Chun Li, "but I thought I heard you say that you are a Saiyan."

            Goku chuckles, "Saiyans are aliens, Chun Li.  We came from a distant planet called Vegeta.  I came to Earth when I was a baby, and my master Gohan raised me.  I named my son after him," he says as he looks at Gohan next to him.

            "Oh.  I thought that Saiyan was something like a telepathic, or… a generic type of mutation, or something."

            IronMan looks at Goku, "Does flying and fireballs come with the species?"

            "Hmm, sorta.  We just are able to control that ability better than others.  But if you try, you can too."

            "I hope those suits have air conditioning," says Cyclops to IronMan.

            "Our suits have a cooling system," replies WarMachine, "we'll be fine."

            "Why don't you take them off?" asks Sonic.

            "Look, we do trust you," replies IronMan, "it's that we can lose some much if others find out our identities."

            "I know how that feels," says Spiderman.  "Only I can know my identity.  If someone finds out, it can endanger those around me than just myself."  Spiderman remembers back.

            ["Hey, Parker!" says Venom as he clings on brick wall of a building.  "If you want to your Aunt May again, you must come to the Hudson Bridge… alone.  We look forward to be meeting you there."  Venom shoots a webline and swings away.]

            "That's okay," says Knuckles, "we don't need to know what you guys look like under there."

            B.B. Hood looks at Goku, "So how many Saiyans are there now?"

            "There's only a few of us left…"

            "An endangered species," says B.B. Hood under her breathe.

            "… Me and another named Vegeta are the only pureblood Saiyans left unless there's another that I never heard of.  Gohan and Vegeta's son, Trunks, are part human but they both are or will show the signs of being Saiyan.  Oh yeah, and this girl named Sonson that Ryu mentioned a few days ago."

            A bare foot touches the grass of the clearing.  Piccolo turns his head slightly towards it.  The others, including Kirby and them, look that way as well.

            "I didn't expect you guy back so soon," says Chun Li.

            Ryu performs a sweep kick but Ken jumps over it and counters by bringing down his foot.  Ryu backrolls out of the way.  Sakura sits cross-legged on the ground with her elbows on her knees and fists under her chin.  She watches every single attack, every block, every counter that Ryu does.

            Sakura suddenly senses something, which snaps her from her trance.  She glances around but doesn't see anything.  She ignores what happened, taking it as part of her imagination.

            It happens again but stronger.  She stands up this time and looks around.  Ryu and Ken both notice her quick actions but continue on.

            And again, and stronger than the last.  The sense has turned into a quick spell of hate.  Her Dark Hadou is trying to take control for some reason.  Another burst is felt again, her eyes turn a slight shade of red.

            Ryu notices Sakura's actions this time and stop attacking Ken.  "Something wrong, Sakura."

            Sakura feels another burst and takes a few steps away from the river's edge.  Ryu walks in front of her forcing her to stop.

            "What are you doing now, Sakura?" asks Ken.

            She looks up at Ryu slightly, "I… have to go back."

            "Why?" asks Ryu.

            Sakura's eyes flash red for a second.  She swings her arm around and knocks Ryu down while he was off guard.  She advances a few more yards then stops.  "I'm sorry, Ryu."  She suddenly straightens up her back.  A second passes, and she continues on in a quicker walk.  About a dozen yards in, she breaks into a run.

            "What was that about?" asks Ken as he helps Ryu up.

            "It's happening again."

            "Huh?  What's happening again?"

            "The Dark Hadou is taking control of her again.  She's going back to Raiden and the others."

            "Why?"

            "I don't know, but we better stop her.  Let's go."  He starts to run after, and Ken does the same a split-second afterwards.

            They have lost sight of Sakura.  They try to follow the path they had taken but the bush and trees become thicker along the way.  As the bush becomes dominated by trees, they hear something.

            "HALT!" yells a female voice.

            Ryu and Ken stop quickly and look around.  A few seconds pass, then suddenly a tall, skin figure jump out off of a tree limb to the ground on the path which they were traveling.  Ryu and Ken both get ready for a bigger ambush to come.

            "I challenge you… RYU!"

            "Why are dudes back so soon?" asks Michaelangelo.

            On the other side of the clearing stands two figures in karate outfits, Ryu and Ken.  They stand there without budging except their chests to breathe.

            "Something wrong with you two?" asks Lilith.  She then stands up and floats towards them.  Ryu and Ken stare back with angry expressions and their fists clenched.  Lilith waves her hand in front of Ken's eyes, "Hellooo?"  He doesn't flinch at all.

            Everyone gets suspicious and worried.  Piccolo stretches his feet downward and lands solidly on the ground.

            "Are you guys playing a game or something?" asks Lilith.

            Suddenly, Ken's gaze turns to Lilith is standing in front of him.  She gets slightly startled.  Then, without notice or second-thoughts, Ken creates an energy ball and hits Lilith.  The fireball pushes her back at, through, and pass the others.  She screams until she hits a tree, which shatters on impact.  She moans as he slowly falls to the ground.

            Everyone is shocked as they watch her.  They turn back to Ryu and Ken who still stare back at them.

            Goku hops over to Ryu.  "What's going on, Ryu?"  Ryu's eyes meet his, Goku cautiously backs away.  Ryu suddenly jumps at Goku, and bends down to do a sweep kick.  Goku jumps over the attack but Ken does a roundhouse kick which hits Goku's chest.  Goku flies back but lands on his feet.

            "Something's wrong with them," says Cyclops.

            Liu Kang looks at Raiden for guidance.  Raiden has his head slightly bowed as he thinks.

            "Raiden," says Kung Fu Man, "what's wrong with them?"

            In a split-second, Ryu and Ken break into a run as they head towards Liu Kang and the others.  Just as they approach Rini and Roll, Piccolo quickly flies by the two children and kick Ken away.  Ryu changes his target Piccolo and goes in a fury of punches and kicks.

            "I… can't tell," says Raiden.  "My vision is clouded.  It may or may not be them.  Their souls are blocked from my sight."

            "So… what do… we do?" asks Piccolo as he attacks and blocks.

            Ken is seen running at them again.  A card hits the ground in front of him and explodes.  "Do you want to play some cards?" jokes Gambit.  Ken doesn't even stop.  Gambit is surprised as Ken comes through the smoke and is Shoryukenned.  Gambit falls back onto the ground and moans, "I thought I was the dealer."

            Goku materializes behind Ryu and hooks his shoulders holding Ryu back.  "RYU!  SNAP OUT OF IT!"  Ryu replies with a low blow with his heal.  As Goku releases him and falls forward, Ryu elbows his back.  Ryu jumps up into the air and is about to divekick Goku's back when Liu Kang comes in with a flying kick.

            "TACKLE THEM!" orders Piccolo.  Everyone, except Rini, Roll, Pikachu, Kirby and Raiden, head towards the nearest one.  Ryu and Ken remain in their fighting stances.

            When the fighters are a few yards away from either Ryu or Ken.  Ryu performs his Shinku Tatsumaki Senpukyaku and Ken performs his Shinryuken.  The force of the attacks draws the fighters inward and hit as the two rise upward with fire and energy.

            The fighters fall to the ground hard.  Some counter the fall and land upright but most still fall on their backs.

            Ken and Ryu jump far back near the tree line.  Everyone look as they prepare for their next attack, a double-team Shinku Hadouken.  

            Energy and electricity swarm their bodies.  But before they even begin to gather it into a fireball, they are both hit by a Hadouken themselves from behind.  The blow caught them off guard.

            As they fall downward, Sakura lands and kneels on the ground.  She slowly stands up and looks at the other fighters in front of her.  They stare back wondering if she has the same condition as Ryu and Ken.  As Ryu and Ken stand up and advance towards her, she quickly turns around to face them.

            Everyone shocked when they see Sakura charge at Ryu and Ken as they do the same.

            "We don't time for this," says Ryu.

            "We have to go.  Now," adds Ken.

            The female figure tilts her head slightly, "But I haven't had the pleasure of facing you yet."

            "Why should I fight you," says Ryu.

            "Yeah," says Ken, "we never heard of you before."

            "You don't remember me, Ken?" asks the figure.  "But faced you and I fought not too long ago."

            "You fought me?"

            "Yeah.  I won the first round, then you won the next, and then you almost beat me."

            "What!?"  Ken becomes angry, "What do you mean 'almost beat me'?  There is no way I would have lost to someone like you."

            Ryu raises his arm to stop him from approaching her, "Take it easy, Ken."

            The figure takes a step forward, "Fine.  If you want, I'll take you both on."

            "Both of us?" asks Ken.

            "It doesn't matter what type of match you want.  You can fight simultaneously or have a team.  But I still want a one-on-one match with Ryu sometime."

            "Look," says Ryu, "I don't understand why you're so interested in fighting me.  But we have to see what is wrong with Sakura and we must go now."

            She gives a sigh of disappointment.  "Well, it's doesn't look I'm going to get my wish."  She moves aside, "Go as you may."

            Ryu starts off first with Ken close behind.  "Thanks," says Ryu politely.

            As Ryu passes by, Ken slows down to the female figure.  "There is no way you could have beaten me."  He continues on, following Ryu.

            She watches them as they move out of sight due to the trees, "Strange, they never refused before.  Maybe there's a malfunction with this thing."  She touches something on her right arm.  With a swarm of electricity, she disappears.

            Sakura gets thrown to the ground but turns over and jumps back up.  Ken and Ryu jump at her, but she does her Shunpukyaku which hits both of them, forcing them back.

            They break away from each other and stare each other down.  A few seconds later, Sakura moans loudly as she powers up.  The two stare back at her in their fighting stances.  Sakura's skin darkens and eyes redden as becomes Dark Sakura once again.

            All the other fighters watch them, each one with confusion of what's going on.

            Sakura goes back into her fighting stance, and then charges at Ken and Ryu.  As she tries to clothesline both of them at once, they easily duck.  Sakura turns around to attack again but is then hit with a double-team roundhouse kick.  She slides on the ground, flips over onto her feet, and lunges at them again.

            She goes into her Shouoken attack.  As she is halfway through the uppercut part against Ryu, he delivers several strong punches to the gut.  As she turns around, Ken continues the attack with a jump kick in and then a few other kick, with the last one launching her in the air.  Ryu and Ken face each other and each does a shoryuken.  The double-team attack hits Sakura on her way down.

            Sakura lies on the ground breathing heavily.  Ryu is about to dive his fingers into her chest as a final blow when a fireball just missing him.  "Look Ryu," yells Liu Kang, "I don't know what's wrong with you.  But I won't let you kill one of our own."

            Ryu starts the attack again.  A web-ball hits Ryu and covers him completely.  Ken's attention turns back to the other fighters.

            Rogue flies behind him.  "Sorry, Sugar, but you need to take a nap."  She places a gloveless hand on Ken neck.  A second passes and nothing has happened.  "What the—."  As she is about to touch again, Ken grabs the hand, brings it over him, and slams her into the ground.

            As Ken is about to finish her off with a strong punch to her back, an optic blast hits him back.  Cyclops and Gambit run to her to carry her back to safety.

            Ryu breaks free of the webbing, and rips the rest off him.  Captain America's shield flies him, which he dodges by backing up.  Ryu and Ken regroup side-by-side.

            "Don't make us hurt you," says Liu Kang with Kung Lao beside him with his deadly hat in hand.  Everyone gets ready to attack full force.

            The two go into their power-up stances.  They roar, which is like a louder Sakura's moan, as energy builds around them.  A strange, invisible force hits everyone, except Raiden, who were ready to fight.  This attack is new, was unexpected, and almost unblockable.

            "Hey, blondie!  Leave them alone!"

            Ryu and Ken turn around to where the voice came from.  The other fighters look at the same place as well and are shocked to see another Ryu and Ken.

            "They're us," whispers Ryu to Ken.

            "This is freaky," he replies also in a whisper.  "Maybe that's the Ken that the girl mentioned."

            Ryu looks at Sakura who is hurt and with the others.  "What did you do to her!?"

            The other Ryu and Ken suddenly begin to sprint towards them.  "I guess they want to start the fight first," says Ken.

            Each one is attacked by their counterpart.  Ryu goes on the defensive by blocking each attack that comes close to him.

            Ken on the other hand dodges the attacks of the other and give a quick punch at the chance.  Ken delivers a strong punch to the other Ken's gut forces him to bend over in pain for a second.  "I'm going to feel sorry about hitting that beautiful face of yours," says the real Ken but he hit in the face instead by the other.  Ken wobbles a bit but goes back into battle.

            As the two Ryus fight, the real one starts to have feelings of déjà vu.  He counters a punch with one of his own, which then allows him to get an arm around his neck to hold him from behind.  Ryu tries to think of what to do next when notices something strange.  The other Ryu has a slow, calm heartbeat.  How can he be so calm on the inside while he's giving his all on the outside?  Ryu suddenly has a feeling that he is going to hit by the other Ryu's roundhouse kick to his right.  Ryu sees the attack coming and let's go to block it.

            "Didn't that look familiar," says Chun Li.

            There is a pause in the group as they watch.  Spiderman steps forward, "Hey, Chun Li.  Remember our last battle with Onslaught.  Remember how we had to fight clones of ourselves."

            "I remember that," says WarMachine.  "It was hard fighting against the powerful counterparts of friends.  Let alone, when we had to Onslaught with a copy of ourselves.

            "Ryu sees it too," says Wolverine.  "He's noticing a similar attack pattern."

            "How can you tell who's who?" as Gohan.

            "I can smell them."

            "That's not enough," says Kung Fu Man.  "We need a distinct difference that we can all see.  It'll be hard not to attack the wrong one by mistake."

            Just then, the real Ryu and Ken knock the counterparts away from them.  The clones regroup to think of a strategy.  Ryu and Ken prepare for another run.  What came next surprised almost everyone.  The counterparts begin their roaring thing again but it is much longer than before.  A wind flows around the clones as they roar louder.  Then their skin darkens and eyes redden just like Sakura did.  They stop their roar and go back into their fighting stance with their new forms, Evil Ryu and Evil Ken.

            "WHAT!?" asks most of them while others gasp.

            The clones go back facing off against Ryu and Ken.  Suddenly, Dark Sakura leaps back on her feet and dashes towards the clones.  Right when she is close enough to attack, Evil Ryu hits her with the back of his hand.  She flies back and onto the ground again.  The Dark Hadou disappears from her and leaves her bruised and hurt.

            Ken turns his head towards the others, "Uh, guys?  A little help."

            Evil Ryu and Evil Ken dash quickly at Ryu and Ken.  Several fireballs hit both of them off course.  Captain America does his Charging Star attack on Evil Ken while MegaMan does his Mega Buster Blast on Evil Ryu.  IronMan and WarMachine both do their SmartBomb attack on both of them.  As they try to get back up, Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Sub-Zero, Pikachu, Mario, MegaMan, Ryu, Ken, Chun Li, Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, Cyclops, Storm, Spiderman, IronMan, WarMachine, Morrigan, Lilith, and Gambit team up to do one massive projectile attack.

            Evil Ryu and Evil Ken stand up as they each throw their projectiles.  When it comes within a few yards of them, the invisible force field comes back and destroys each one of the projectiles or throws it back.

            As the smoke clears, the clones seem to have out-matched them.  But then a blue and a red blur race again them.  "Spin and win time," says Sonic as he and Knuckles create a miniature whirlwind.  As the whirlwind dissipates, several small grenades fall down onto them and explode.  B.B.Hood cheers on her attack, but it didn't do much damage. 

            Chun Li runs in at Evil Ken who is caught off guard and is then pounded with kicks from Chun Li's Senretsukyaku.  As he recovers his footing, Kung Fu Man comes in with his Smash Kung Fu Uppercut.  Evil Ken flies high into the air and lands a fair distance away.  His body goes limp on the ground and disintegrates into nothing.

            Evil Ryu watches his partner disappears not knowing that Sub-Zero was closing in on him.  As he turns back around, Sub-Zero grabs his forearm and freezes him into an ice statue.  Michaelangelo then comes in and shatters the statue with his knunchukahs.  There is a slight pause, and then they cheer for their victory.

            "Hurray!" yells Roll.

            "You did it," adds Rini.

            Raiden smiles at his followers as they cheer and laugh.  But that smile quickly fades away as his eyes meet Piccolo's, the only one not celebrating.  Piccolo gives a grunt then goes back to meditate some more.

            "NO!!!" yells Xavier in a deep, Onslaught-like voice.  He bangs his fist on throne.  "My clones have failed me!!!" he yells as his followers begin to back away.  "Even with the Dark Hadou to aid them, they were still out-smarted!!!"

            A laugh is heard echoing through the castle.  _Quan Chi,_ thinks Xavier.

            A portal appears near the throne.  Shinnok appears sitting on his own throne, "I hear that your plan didn't work out just right."

            Xavier growls and his eyes flash greenish red.

            "Well, now it's my turn."  The stairway grows darker in light, and then Quan Chi walks outward.  "Here are my warriors who I will allow you to lead."  Quan Chi moves to the side on the wall.  Through the doorway first comes an eight-foot, four-armed, beast with a ponytail.  Next comes a shorter figure in blue clothes and thick hair that comes out and away from his face to a point.  The last one was a tall man with a cape, metal helmet, and armour parts with curved blades all over his body.

            "You will get to know them soon enough.  But tonight, I want a full scale attack on Raiden and his men," says Shinnok.  "The attack begins in three hours while his forces are off guard and wounded.  It's time to end this war.  HA HA HA HA HA…"


	13. Losing the War

            Raiden walks into a dark room from a doorway of light.  The room is the Elder Gods' room, with six beams of light surrounded by darkness.  Four beams have one of the five main elements; fire, water, earth, wind, and lighting which is empty.  Raiden comes into the sixth light facing the others and taps his staff on the ground.  Then the four elements become more active; the fire grows bigger, the water splashes more, the wind picks up more dust and becomes more visible, and the earth forms into a rough human-like figure of clay, stones, and rocks.

            "My fellow Elder Gods," starts Raiden.  "As you probably have witnessed, today we were attacked by a pair of Onslaught's clones who mimicked two of my chosen fighters."

            _"We had witness this event,"_ says the Earth God.  The earth statue doesn't do anything but what appears to be staring.

            _"There is obviously something concerning you,"_ says the Water God.

            "There is," Raiden replies.  "When the clones arrived, I was unable to determine if they were my chosen or not.  Not only could I not see their souls, but it became more difficult to see my other chosen as well."

            _"The MUGEN barriers are becoming stretched and torn due to this war.  And those that are open are starting to decay,"_ says the Fire God.

            _"It may also be the fact that Shinnok has started choosing fighters of his own.  His dark energy is spreading quickly,"_ says the Earth God, _"and it may have a similar affect to when you previously entered OutWorld."_

            "Fighters?!" questions Raiden.

            _"Shinnok has currently selected three,"_ says the Wind God, _"and he has more to come.  His choices are blocked from our sight."_

            "So, Onslaught and Shinnok have three more," says Raiden.  "The chance of another attack is great.  I shall return to my team and guide them against Onslaught in the event of another attack."  He turns around and walks away into the doorway of light.

            _"It is time,"_ says the Earth God.  The statue crumbles apart and litters the ground.  The other three become less active as well.

            Sakura twists and moans as she lies on the grass by the fire.  She slowly opens her eyes to the early evening sky.

            "Hey, you're awake," says Rogue who is sitting beside her with Gambit.  A few others sit around it as well.

            "You really put up a big fight back there," says Roll on the other side of her.

            "…fight?" questions Sakura.  She remembers back to the riverside, she remembers the fighting.  Then she remembers hitting Ryu.  She quickly sits up, "Ryu!... Ken!"

            "Sakura?" asks Ryu as he runs over to her.  "What's wrong?"

            She looks at him, still questioning what happened.  "You're… alright."

            "Yeah," he replies, "why are so worried?"

            "I can't really remember what happened."

            Ryu chuckles.  "Well, by the sounds of it, you came here just in time to save the others from clones that looked like Ken and I."

            Sakura looks forward, pass Ryu, at something out of the ordinary.  Piccolo is walking over to her with his eyes pointed directly at her.  She becomes frightened, this will be the first time that either has directly confronted the other.

            Piccolo stops a few feet away from her.  Many eyes look at them, Piccolo is known to keep to himself.

            "What was that… thing you did?" he asks.

            She doesn't reply, only tense up for what's to come.

            "Look, I tried of guessing.  When you transform, you gain power but you lose control.  How did you get it?"

            "…I don't know."

            "How do you use it?"

            "I don't know."

            Ken steps in front of him, "Hey!  Leave her alone."

            "It's not like it her fault," says Ryu as he stands up to confront him too.

            "I want to know," says Piccolo.

            "Why?" asks Ken.

            "This thing is dangerous!  We must eliminate it!"

            "It's not something you decide to keep!" says Ryu with a louder tone of voice.

            "Then she must learn to control it!"

            "It's more difficult than that!!"

            "Those clones and two of Onslaught's men have it too!!"

            "It wasn't theirs!!"

            "How would you know!?  It's not like you had it!"

            "BECAUSE I DID HAVE IT!!!"

            Piccolo is silent, the watching people became more silent, then it became so quiet that they could hear the insects in the trees.  Everyone looks at Ryu.

            "You… _had_ it?" asks Ken.

            Ryu exhales deeply.  "Yes."

            Chun Li stands up from the ground, "So you found a way to get rid of it?"

            "Not exactly, it was taken from me."  Ryu pauses for a second, everyone is still listening.  "But the bigger problem is that they have it."

            "What does that mean?" asks Wolverine.

            "Onslaught has given it to Bison and Magneto.  That how they became so powerful.  Not only that, it has grown beyond what I use to have."

            "And you're sure it was the one you had?" asks Ken.

            "Almost positive.  I can sense its presence when I'm near them."

            Liu Kang steps up to him, "How did Onslaught manage to get it from you?"

            "It happened on the day you disappeared, right?" asks Sakura.

            Ryu turns to her, "Yes, it was," then turns back.  I was ambushed in the alley…"

            "Where we found you," adds Ken.

            "Did you see your attacker?" asks Liu Kang.

            "The first one I believe was the ninja called Reptile but it was the one called Noob Saibot who took the Dark Hadou."

            "How?" questions Piccolo.

            "I… lost consciousness when he took it from me but I was held back by Reptile as Saibot did so."

            "I shouldn't have left you," says Ken.  "I could have watched your back.  And together we could have beaten them to a bloody pulp."

            "Hmph," says Reptile as he hides invisibly in the tree.

            Piccolo's ears twitch, he heard something.  "Hmmm," he says as he turns his head to the tree.

            "Is something wrong, Mr. Piccolo," asks Gohan.

            "I heard something," he replies.

            Wolverine sniffs the air.  Reptile realizes that he has fouled up.  He nervously backs down the tree.  But accidentally hits and breaks a twig on a branch.

            More people look up at the sound, but use Piccolo has a clue as where it came from.  Wolverine advances towards the tree as he sniffs the air.

            Reptile begins to worry.  He starts to descend more quickly, not paying attention to where he is going.  He cracks another branch and stops immediately.  He then begins to continue downward.

            "Where do you think you're going?"

            Reptile turns his invisible head around and sees Piccolo staring down at him.  The next thing everyone else knows is hearing a shriek as a transparent object flies up through the tree, into the air, and slams into the ground with a moan.  Reptile slowly gets up, still invisible.

            "You," says Wolverine.  He slashes the air with his right claw and feels that he got something.  Reptile snarls as he jumps back.

            Reptile makes himself visible and stands upright.  He feels his face, three long slash appear along the left side of his mask; one on his neck, one along his chin and cheek, and one just after his eye.

            "So, you have been spying on us," says Piccolo as he walks away from the tree towards Reptile.

            "And by the smells of it," adds Wolverine, "you've been there for a long time."

            Reptile reaches for the lower part of his neck and lifts the mask off his face, revealing his reptilian face.  He hisses slightly, "You got a nice-sss hit on me."  He feels his wounds which ooze a greenish red blood, "These-sss are going to leave a few marks-sss.  But, by doing sss-so, you just sss-signed your will."  He leans back to jump forward and attack as he becomes invisible again.

            Wolverine slashes the air again where he guesses where Reptile would be.  A few seconds pass without so much as a hit, "Where is he?"

            "He's running," replies Piccolo as he turns his head to where he is running.  Grass bends as Reptile runs through the trees.  "He's running back to safety."

            "Well, until then…" Wolverine raises his claws to his face, "he's not safe from me."  He runs off after Reptile, into the trees.  Piccolo then follows behind him but flying instead of running.

            "Hey, you guys," yells Liu Kang.  The two ignore him and continue on.

            "What should we do?" asks Kung Fu Man.

            Liu Kang pauses for a moment.  "Raiden told us not to leave.  But we can't let go alone, they can get into serious trouble."

            Goku walks forward and places a hand on Liu Kang's shoulder, "Gohan and I will go after them."

            "Okay.  But I think someone else should go with you."  He looks around and sees Sonic, Knuckles, and Mario.  "You three," he points, "wanna stretch your legs?"

            They nod except from Sonic who says, "I don't _need_ to stretch _my_ legs."

            "You should be able to catch up to them.  Go."

            Goku and Gohan are the first to leave but they take to the air.  Knuckles is next as he runs then glides through the trees.

            "You know that I can't run as fast as you guys?" asks Mario.

            "Already had that planned," replies Sonic.  He grabs Mario's arm, "Hang on tight or you're going to be crashing on take off."

            As Sonic runs at high speeds, Mario holds onto his hat and hollers as he is being dragged.

            "Now what?" asks Ryu.

            "We wait," replies Liu Kang.

            Sonic and Mario catch up to Knuckles, Goku, and Gohan and continue on at an even pace.  They dodge around and over trees and rocks.  Sonic creates a cloud pf dust behind him.

            A few minutes pass.  "We should have caught up to them by now."

            "Maybe Piccolo gave him a lift," suggests Gohan.

            Mario coughs, "Or maybe, we lost their trail."

            "There should a hill ahead," says Goku.  "We will try to find them from there."

            The ground begins to rise and the number of trees begins to decrease.  The hill grows steeper.  As Sonic comes up the hill, he sees that the hill takes a quick turn downward.  Sonic stops his feet and skids to a stop, but Mario continues on.  He yells as he flies by Sonic.

            "Whoa there!" says Sonic and holds onto Mario's arm to stop him.  Mario is jolted back and slams face first in the ground.

            Knuckles lands on the hill.  "Are you alright?" he asks Mario.

            Mario moans a confusing reply.  Goku and Gohan land behind Knuckles.  As Gohan looks at Mario, Goku searches the surrounding.  Mario mumbles as he slowly stands up.

            Goku focuses on every possible point.  "It's getting darker, a storm might be coming.  We better find them and get back before it hits."

            Gohan looks up at his dad for a second, and then decides to aid in the search.

            Something catches Knuckles' eye for a second in the direction they came.  He searches for it again but can't find it.

            "We're getting too close to their castle," says Goku as he looks at it to his left.  "Where could they be?"

            As if they were being answered, they hear Reptile's scream in the distance.  Everyone looks in the direction it came from.  An explosion of fire and light appears in a valley of trees to their right.

            "Let's go!" orders Goku.

            They all leave to go to the valley.  Sonic grabs Mario's hand, "Oh no," says Mario still wobbling, "Not a-GAIN!!!" he yells as he is being pulled once again.

            Wolverine walks around sniffing for Reptile.  Piccolo stands with his arms crossed as he looks around the surroundings.

            Goku, Gohan, and Knuckles land on the ground.  Sonic races in along the ground with Mario flying behind him.  Sonic skids along the ground, but it takes longer for him to stop along the rock ground, but it also helps Mario to slow down with him.

            "We should go back," says Goku.  He looks at Wolverine, "Weren't you two fighting Reptile just a moment ago?"

            "He disappeared again," replies Piccolo, "we can't sense him this time."

            "And this place just reeks with him," adds Wolverine who is still sensing.

            The others look around at the area.

            "This looks like a village," says Mario.

            "Or what's left of it," adds Knuckles.

            "The ground is covered with cracked cement," says Gohan.  "Look," he says as he points, "it leads to the castle."  He looks around some more, "Wow, look at all the statues."

            "Must have been the village that belonged to that castle," concludes Sonic.  "The citizens probably disappeared when the Royals did."

            "Huh?" says Goku as he looks upward at the darkening sky.  "We better go back."

            "Ready for another ride?" asks Sonic.

            "Huh?  NO WAY!" says Mario.

            "Why leave now?" asks Reptile's voice.  Everyone looks around, and see him reappear on top of bell tower on a church.  He stands on top of the pole which rises from the tower and stares down at them.  "I'm sss-still here," he says with an evil grin.

            Piccolo growls, "Tough words for one that is outnumbered."

            "Am I?" he says smiling.

            They are confused for a few seconds, until they notice something invisible crawling on the church's front side.  Then another moves along the wall, and then another.  The ripples move to the bottom and stand upright on the ground as they become visible.  The three are obviously of Reptile's species.  They all don't have human skins but one has no mask, one has the hood only, and one has the mouth piece only.

            Reptile laughs, "These-sss three are ghosts from my past home-world.  A dark sorcerer, an ancient martial artist, and a superior wrestler.  Guess who's-sss which."

            The three new Reptiles hiss and growl at them.  The Goku and the others prepare for a fight.  Reptile leaps off the pole and flips repeatedly in the air.  As he descends, Reptile removes the remaining pieces of his human skin from his chest and arms.  He lands in front of the three Reptilians, revealing his true fingers and scaly skin.  He stretches his arm outward, "Attack!" he orders as he vanishes into thin air.

            The three leap at them as they go on the defensive.

            Liu Kang paces around as he waits for them to return.  Everyone else sits or stands around the fire as the sky grows darker.

            Lightning suddenly strikes the ground, and then Raiden appears where it struck.  Liu Kang quickly goes over to him, "Raiden, did other gods have anything to say."

            "That can wait for the moment.  I see we're missing seven."

            Liu Kang bows his head in shame, "I'm sorry, Raiden.  Wolverine and Piccolo ran after Reptile after discovering him."

            Raiden places his hand on his shoulder, "It's okay, Liu Kang.  The faults of others are not always yours as well.  Piccolo can be stubborn at time.  Just tell me what happened?"

            "Well, Piccolo and Wolverine discovered Reptile's hiding spot and chased him into the trees."  He points where they went.  "I sent Goku, Gohan, Sonic, Knuckles, and Mario after them.  But they have been gone for a long time."

            Raiden looks in the direction Liu Kang pointed.

            "Do you sense them?"

            Raiden turns back to Liu Kang.  "My power is fluctuating.  I can barely sense them but I can't pin point where they are.  But there's a bigger problem."

            "What?" asks Liu Kang.  Everyone's attention is caught by their conversation.

            Raiden nods to Liu Kang to step aside so he can talk to everyone.  "I've been told of Onslaught's and Shinnok's activities.  Today, Shinnok has chosen three new warriors for Onslaught's team.  We do not know who or what they are.  But if they are like Apocalypse, we need to be on our guard.  I've just learned from Liu Kang about seven of our men's departure."

            Kung Lao steps forward, "Then what should we do about Piccolo and them?"

            "The best thing I think we should do is for Liu Kang and some others to look for them.  I have a feeling that we will be confronted again.  But we still need to keep a good defence here, so some of you should stay.  But during this time, I can't stay with you.  I require time on Holy ground to rebuild my powers so I may aid you later.  I will send Fujin to assist Liu Kang while I'm gone."

            "Very well, Lord Raiden," says Liu Kang.

            "I will return as soon as I can but it will take time.  Be careful, while I'll be your eyes from above."  He lifts his staff to the heavens, lightning strikes, and he vanishes.

            Liu Kang walks over to the other, "Alright, it's time to organize the search party."  He points and says the names of those he picks, "Kung Lao, Sub-Zero, Captain America, Spiderman, Ryu, Ken,…"

            "And me," yells Sakura.

            "…Sakura, Baby Bonnie Hood, Cyclops, Gambit, Rogue, Storm, IronMan, and WarMachine.  We risk facing their entire offence, with or without Goku, Piccolo, and the others.  Kung Fu Man, you will look after the camp and the rest of you will do the same and follow his command.  Any objections?"  He waits for an answer but hears nothing.  "Okay, let's go."

            Liu Kang leads the pack into the trees.  Storm, Rogue, IronMan, and WarMachine are the only ones with flying capabilities so they take to the air and follow Liu Kang from above.  Soon, they disappear from the others' sight.

            Kung Fu Man turns to the rest of the remaining fighters.  He gives a deep sigh, "This is just great.  Not only do we not get to go do something more interesting, we are expected to sit around and still do nothing."

            "Maybe we should play a game," suggests Sailor Mini Moon.

            There is a pause of silence for a few seconds.  "We should have asked Gambit for a deck of cards," says Michelangelo.

            Goku tries to overpower the hoodless Reptile in a test of strength but is having difficulty.  This 'superior wrestler' obviously has a high level of strength among the Reptilian species.  Gohan slowly tries to get up from his battle against the wrestler.  Piccolo and Wolverine simultaneously battle the hooded, ninja Reptile.  Piccolo and Wolverine main strategy is to be on the offence while the ninja.  And Mario, Sonic, and Knuckles battle the sorcerer Reptile.  The sorcerer has his advantage by being taller but the handicap seems to the battle evened out.

            Sonic tries to trip up the sorcerer but creating a whirlwind as Knuckles tries to knock him out with spinning, saw blade-like knuckles.  The sorcerer is keeping his magical powers hidden.  Suddenly a giant foot stomp on the ground and there stand the now ten-footed.  "Good thing Peach gave some of these things," Mario says as he puts a couple whole magic mushrooms back into his overalls.  "Hey wizard!  Do you want to see my magic fire powers," he says as he takes out a fire flower.  Mario sprays fire at the Reptile but he manages to jump out of the way with his agility.

            "Nice trick," says the sorcerer, he appears to have a deeper, non-hissing voice unlike other Reptilians.  "But I have a few tricks to show as well."  He creates a ball of fire in his hand, throws it to the ground, and it encircles the three inside.

            Sonic runs around to create a wind to extinguish the flames but only gets them to shrink, not quit burning.

            "This is going to get hectic having to one giant and two midgets," says the sorcerer.  "I better get an old friend to aid him."  He claps his hands together and an electric ball forms in-between.  He then throws it a gargoyle on a rooftop which hits dead-centre.  The statue moves as if alive.  Its wings melt into its body as its stone skin turns into Reptilian skin.  The creature leaps off the roof and lands just between them and to the right of the sorcerer who chuckles at his work.  The creature is also a Reptilian but this one stands with a hunch, has a long lizard tail, and very tall.

            The fire suddenly vanishes and the giant Reptile leaps in to hit Mario.  Mario uses the fire flower again but the creature goes through the flames as if they weren't there.

            Not far away, the female figure hides in shadows behind a building and watches the others fight.  "What in the heck is going on here?" she says to herself.  "These Reptiles shouldn't be here.  This glitch must be bigger than I thought."

            "Peek-a-boo, I sss-see you."

            She slowly looks up at the wall beside her, there stuck to the wall is the real Reptile looking down at her.  She gives a small shriek of fright from how close he is to her.

            "Well, little girl.  It looks-sss like you have been sss-spying on us-sss.  Then you sss-should know what I like to do with pests-sss."

            The woman backs up slowly.  Suddenly, a fireball comes flying out of the sky and hits the ground nearby.  There the cloud of smoke and debris, the figure jumps out and runs away, deeper into the woods.

            She stops behind a large boulder and crouches to hide.  "This is getting to be too intense for me.  I better quit this game."  She touches something on her forearm, blue electricity swarms around her.  She disappears just as Reptile tries to grab her from on top of the rock.

            "Where did that come from?" asks Gohan looking around.  Goku is still trying to overpower the wrestler.

            "Up there," Knuckles points into the sky.

            In the darkness, they can barely make out two figure descending towards.  But it doesn't take them long to figure out who they were.

            "Why, hello, Reptile," says Frieza.

            Reptile jumps onto the pavement, "Why did you fire at me?  I almost had her."

            Cell chuckles, "There is no need to go after that local.  She has been watching on us for a long time now, most likely out of curiosity."

            They look down at Raiden's men.  "Hmmm, I pick that one there," says Frieza as he points at Piccolo.

            "Good.  Then I'll take on the little boy, Gohan."

            Storm flies down to the others who stand on top of a stone cliff facing almost complete darkness.  She lands in front of Liu Kang, "I cannot see them."

            Liu Kang sighs with disappointment, "Where are they?"

            Cyclops steps forward to the edge of the cliff.  "This is where we came first, the rocky clearing.  It's only about ten meters to the ground.  But that is also hard as stone."

            "Then Reptile wouldn't have leaded them this way.  It would leave him in the open," says Liu Kang.  "We better keep looking."

            B.B.Hood sniffs the air.  "Smoke?"

            "Over there," says Ken as he points to a partially hidden, flickering light.

            "Could be a camp fire," suggests Kung Lao, "It was probably too dark from them to get back."

            "I doubt that," replies Liu Kang, "but we better go check it out."

            Some start to move to right of the cliff, looking for a shorter and less straining way down.  The others either jump down or float down to the solid earth.

            Meanwhile, Kung Fu Man, Chun Li, Kirby, Pikachu, Roll, Sailor Mini Moon, MegaMan, Michelangelo, Lilith, and Morrigan have tried to entertain themselves but failed to do so.  All they can do watch the fire since the darkness has blocked out the stars and sunset.  No one is standing anymore; they're either sitting or laying down.  A few of them, especially the children, start to feel the fatigue settling in.

            Lilith lays on her back and stares up into the void-like sky.  She sees something, "What is that?" she says as she points upward.

            Everyone else has trouble at first seeing what she sees, but when they do, they see a bright spot of light slowly moving in the sky.  "It looks like a ball of fire," says Chun Li.

            "Yo, Kung Fu Dude," says Michelangelo, "you know this reality more than anyone else.  Do you know that thing is?"

            He chuckles slightly, "It could be anything here.  A meteor, a star, a portal, a fire spirit or demon, a god of fire, anything."

            "It's beautiful," says Sailor Mini Moon as she watches it move across the sky.  

            MegaMan turns his head quickly to the side.  Everyone turns towards him because of his sudden movements.

            "Is something a matter?" asks Morrigan.

            "I thought I heard—huh!?"  There was the sound of quick footsteps.  MegaMan turns around the other way.

            More footsteps in the woods.  "We're not alone," says Kung Fu Man.

            "Where did it go!?" says IronMan.  The group looks around the area, the fire is gone.

            "There it is," says Gambit.  Eventually, everyone manages to see it again.  They change their course and go towards it.

            "I could have sworn that it was over there," says Captain America pointing to the right of where the fire is.

            "We all must have gotten confused," says Sub-Zero.

            They all start their way towards it…

            Xavier sits on his bone and clay throne.  The room is as dark as it is outside.  From a head-bowed position, he look upward at the hole in the ceiling.  "And He said 'let there be light'!"  Suddenly, several candles light up the room.

            In the village the candles in the street lamps light up to everyone's surprise.  At the camp, six orbs of fire materialize in mid-air and remain hovering.  They are spooked by the incident.  And where the other group is, tall sticks ignite a candle on top.  The previously invisible hallway has surprised them when they should have been ready for anything.

            Xavier quietly laughs.  "It's the beginning of the end…"

            "Where the hell did those things come from?" asks Kung Lao.

            "It looks like we're expected," says Liu Kang.

            "Should we go back," asks Sakura.

            "No.  It maybe a trap or an ambush, but if they have Piccolo and Wolverine, we have to get them back."

            They cautiously begin to walk towards the hallway of candles.

            Kung Fu Man and the others are no longer sitting after the surprise.  The orbs certainly lit up the small clearing.  But the footsteps continue with no one else around.

            "I got a bad feeling about this, dudes," says Michelangelo.

            They search around for the source of the footsteps.  Then it starts to come from different directions.  Then more and more footsteps are heard.  The small group becomes scared and worried, the deafening noise gets them more worried for they know someone's there, but they won't be able to sense them until it's too late.  But what scares them the most is when the noise suddenly stops and becomes is extremely quiet.

            Lilith and Sailor Mini Moon whimper as they watch ever inch of space around themselves.  Kung Fu Man, MegaMan, and Michelangelo know that the time to fight has come and that time is now.

            A cape is heard fluttering in a wind that isn't felt by them.  Everyone looks at the source.  Descending from the dark sky to the ground below comes Demitri.  "You should have stuck together, there is safety in numbers."  He lands on the ground between two orbs.

            Scorpion appears beside him, "Or a slaughter."

            They are prepare for a fight.  But they soon realize they won't have the advantage.  Going clockwise from their position, Noob Sailbot, Ermac, Rain, Smoke, and the original Sub-Zero also stand between each orb.

            Demitri and Scorpion chuckle as the other ninja advance on them

            Raiden walks back into the Elder God room.  He steps into the first circle of light and tap his staff on the ground.  Nothing happens.  He does it again, and again nothing happens.  He taps his staff again, "I summon thee fore, Elder Gods."

            Suddenly, something wooden falls to the floor a few feet in front of him.  He walks forward, picks it up, and moves back into the light.  It's a crossbow, Fujin's crossbow.  Raiden is confused and slightly shocked at his findings.

            Shinnok's laugh echoes throughout the room.

            Raiden's face turns angry.  He quickly exits the room, leaving the crossbow.

            Liu Kang cautiously leads the group up to the first row of sticks.  "Stay together.  How many are here."

            "Fifteen including you," replies Ryu.

            "Okay.  We'll enter quietly."  Liu Kang waves for them to follow him.

            They gather around close.  They get pass the first two rows when they notice something.  Everyone gasps when they see a Baraka between each stick.  Each one has its head bowed and blades extended and crossed at their thigh level.

            "Where did they come from!?" exclaims Kung Lao.

            "I don't know," replies Rogue, "they… just appeared."

            "Let's keep going," says Liu Kang.  "They… don't seem to be worrying about us."

            They continue on, looking at the Barakas to make sure they won't be attacked by them.  After eight sticks and six Barakas, the hallway becomes an octagon with the bowl of fire in the middle.  The side of the octagon appear to be empty.  They walk around the bowl to the other side to see what they thought they were supposed to see.

            Several evil chuckles fill the air, making the group feel uneasy.  Some turn around to go back down the path they came when they see four of the Barakas blocking the side of the octagon.  Just when they realized that this was a trap, Shin Bison and Shin Magneto appear on each side of the Barakas.  Then appear four others; to the left of Bison are Dr. Doom and Juggernaut, to the right of Magneto are Dr. Octopus and Kintaro.

            They stare at each other, Liu Kang and his fighters wait for them to make for the first move.  But they don't even advance, just stare and chuckle.

            "What's going?!" asks Kung Lao.

            From the remaining side comes the other two Barakas who show their ugly, long-toothed smiles.  But what next was unexpected.

            The two Barakas draw in their blades and kneel on the ground facing the flames.  Then the other four do the same.  Then the six warriors start to do as well, Kintaro did it willingly while the others uncomfortably do so.  

            Liu Kang and many others become very confused, are they surrendering?  Then a heavy foot stomps the ground, and then more follow.

            Something begins to appear between the two Barakas.  It is very tall and wearing a cape.  It comes into the light and Liu Kang and many others show signs of fright.

            "Who is it?" asks Storm.

            "ALL HAIL GORO, PRINCE OF THE SHOKAN," says the Barakas and Kintaro.  The other five do so but not with so much spirit.  Goro removes his cape revealing his four muscular arms.

            Back at camp, the fight is already under way.  Morrigan and Lilith are fighting Demitri.  Kung Fu Man is fighting Scorpion.  Chun Li's fighting Noob Saibot.  Megaman against Ermac.  Michelangelo against Smoke.  And Roll, Sailor Mini Moon, Kirby and Pikachu against Sub-Zero and Rain.

            Kung Fu Man and Scorpion keep the fighting tight.  But by doing so, Scorpion is unable to use his special attacks due to vulnerability.

            Morrigan and Lilith battle Demitri as if they were using one mind.  Their attacks consist mostly of double teams and mirror attacks.  But Demitri's quickness, strength, and demon-morphing ability keeps this handicap match even out.

            Chun Li counters Noob Saibot's attack and is given the opportunity to strike.  "You guys make me sick," she gives a strong kick to his gut on 'sick'.  And continues the kicks, "… sick, sick, sick, sick, sick, sick, sick!"  After the last kick, Saibot flies backwards and hits the ground.

            Pikachu and Sub-Zero Kirby battle Rain and Sub-Zero, each attacking with ice and lightning.  Sailor Mini Moon and Roll stand behind them, holding their heart-wand and mega buster, ready to attack if needed.

            Lilith is lifted up by Demitri and thrown at Morrigan, knocking them both down.  This causes a chain-reaction, Kung Fu Man gets distracted by seeing Lilith and Morrigan fall that Scorpion manages to hit him in the gut, knocking the wind out of Kung Fu Man.

            Chun Li battles Noob Saibot, but she is attack with a disable orb from behind.  The Saibot she was fighting disintegrates and the real one behind comes in and roundhouse kicks her to the ground.

            Pikachu and Kirby get a strong jolt from Rain and they both fall to the ground.  Sailor Mini Moon and Roll gasp but before they can do anything, Sub-Zero comes up from behind and places his hands on their shoulders, giving them a chill and fall to the ground.  Sailor Mini Moon shivers uncontrollably.

            MegaMan sees Roll go down, giving Ermac the chance to temporarily paralyse him.  He goes limp and falls to the ground as well.

            Smoke comes up from behind Michelangelo and tackles him to the ground.  As Michelangelo tries to turn over, Rain and Ermac jump on top of him to hold him down.

            "Whoa, don't I feel special," he says.  They lift him up onto his feet, Demitri stands right in from of him.  "Hey, dude.  If you let me go, I bring you back a pizza for you eat by candle light.  What you like?  Anchovies?  Bat wings?  Newt eyes?..."

            Demitri growls at Michelangelo's fearlessness.  Michelangelo continue to joke in his face.

            Michelangelo gives a laugh, but just then, someone steps in-between them.  He's covered in claw-like spikes and armour all over his body.

            Michelangelo gasps, "Shredder!"

            Piccolo and Frieza battle each other with quick movements of high speeds.  Wolverine continues to battle the ninja Reptile and Super Saiyan Goku battles the wrestling Reptile.

            Super Saiyan Gohan hits and goes through a wall of a house.  Cell jumps inside the hole to get him but Gohan flies out soon after he enters.  Cell then flies out and after Gohan.

            The sorcerer chants a spell as his follower battles Sonic, Knuckles, and Super Mario.  As the sorcerer finishes up the chant, Mario begins to shrink.  As he shrinks down to normal size, the giant lifts his mighty fist into the air and brings it down.  Knuckles steps in the way and hits it straight on with his knuckles.  The giant moves back in pain.  Then Sonic suddenly spins like a disc-saw and runs up the Reptilian's body, leaving behind a long cut.  The giant falls backwards and slams into the ground.  The body goes limp, and evaporates into a ghost which fades away about a few feet from the body.  What remains is the rumble of the gargoyle it previously was.  The sorcerer growls at the three as they cheer.

            "Listen up, everybody," yells Sonic, "the new freaks are ghosts.  And they can't take much of a hit!"

            Goku delivers a hard punch to the wrestler's head.  The wrestler evaporates into a ghost as well, leaving behind a pile of rocks.  "You're right!" he replies.

            Cell chases Gohan around in the sky.  Suddenly, Gohan stops in mid-air with a surprised look on his face.  "Dad—," Gohan gets in behind by Cell and is thrown into another building.

            "Gohan!"  He watches his son crash into the building.

            "KAKAROT!!!"

            He looks up with a surprised gasp, he recognizes that voice.  A man floats in the air above with the Super Saiyan trademark glowing hair.  "What—?  Vegeta!"

            Vegeta floats downward towards, he chuckles with an evil grin.

            "What are you doing here?!"

            "I have joined Shinnok and Onslaught, Kararot.  In exchange for my services, I get immortality and ultimate power.  But I will still do anything to beat you."  Goku notices a M-mark on Vegeta's forehead.  "My power level has skyrocketed since our last meeting.  Shinnok gave a power called 'Majin', which I am suppose to receive within the next decade.  I am now… Majin Vegeta!"  With that, Vegeta plummets towards Goku in one fast, split-second motion.

            Goku disappears and Vegeta disappears as they battle extremely fast.

            "How can this be?" asks Liu Kang in shock.

            Goro laughs, "Shinnok came back to me for my help.  Unlike in the last Mortal Kombat tournament, I am fully resurrected and able to leave the NetherRealm."

            There is silence for a moment.  "Uh… he doesn't look that tough," says Ken.  Ryu nudges him to be quiet.

            "It won't be us that you will be fighting," says Goro.

            "What do you mean?" asks Kung Lao.

            The flames on the stick suddenly go out, hiding everyone in darkness.  Only the fire bowl remains lit.  The fire grows brighter, revealing that only the Barakas were present.

            "No problem," says Gambit, "there's only six against fifteen."

            "Seven," corrects Spiderman.

            Almost everyone counts them thinking there was only six.  While the Barakas are in their fighting stances with blades extended, one stands upright with its arms crossed.  It smiles its ugly grin and stares at them.  It lifts one arm in the arm and extends his blade, "ATTACK!!!"

            The fighters clench up, ready for an attack from one of the seven.  But no one moves, not even the Barakas.

            "What just happened?" asks B.B.Hood.

            "Oh, crap!" says Kung Lao quietly

            Quietly and growing louder, a group of creatures running can be heard coming towards them.  "I can see them," says IronMan.

            "What are they?" asks Cyclops.

            "More of them.  We just lost our advantage big time."

            Light begins to reflect off their teeth and blades, and then their bodies come into the fire light.  More and more come out, there appears to be over thirty.

            "It's open season," says B.B.Hood as she takes another gun from her basket.

            "Uh, hey, Shred-dude.  How's it going?"

            Shredder chuckles, "Fine now.  Soon, it will be one down three and a rat to go."  He points at Chun Li, "Bring her here!"

            Sub-Zero lifts Chun Li to her feet and leads her to Shredder.  They force her to sit on her knees in front of him.  Shredder kneels down to her face, "Chun Li is it?  An officer of the international police… (sniff) Interpol."

            Chun Li growls at him, but has feeling of confusion.  _Why would he care who I am?_

            "Shinnok told me a bit about you.  I see nothing to worry about."  Shredder looks around at the others, he notices the three shorter people.  He turns to Scorpion, "Kids?!  Raiden has chosen children to aid in his battles."  He looks at Demitri, "Naturally, I would give this one to you," he grabs Chun Li's hair pulling her head back.  "But Shinnok wants them alive for now," he pushes her head back down.

            "Leave her alone," orders Kung Fu Man with Smoke holding him down.

            "What can you do?"  He looks at MegaMan, "Some of you can only watch."  He lifts his hand up, "Now, it's time for part two."  The floating orbs that light up the area combine inside his fist.  A strong light flows from his fist and consumes everyone.  The light fades as they are teleported away.

            The light retracts to Shredder's hand.  He opens it showing that it empty.  Everyone looks around, they appear to be in a courtyard inside the walls of castle.  Onslaught's castle!

            "Hey, Shred-head," says Michelangelo, "how did you do that?"

            Shredder only laughs.  "You'll find out soon enough.  I surprised to find out that an Elder God has chosen such pathetic and weak warriors to defend him.  This god deserves his downfall and execution."  Shredder turns around in disgust.

            "What do you know?" yells Sailor Mini Moon as she stands up after recovering from the freeze attack.  "Raiden is a good leader.  If he was here, he would show you the same thing.  We all have our own strength and weaknesses…"  Shredder turns around to her, "I admit I was scared when I first came here and I was even more scared when I saw Gohan's friends all dead.  But now, it's not about being strong or smart, it's hope, teamwork, and individuality.  I'm still glad I chose to come, because I too will be one of Raiden's followers who will defeat you all."

            There's a pause for a second.  Some of the others feel inspired by her speech.  Michelangelo leans over to Chun Li, "Maybe now's a bad time to mention that Shredder's not a big mercy giver."

            "Nice speech, little girl."  Shredder stretches his arm outward, "Kill her."

            Everyone gasps at his order.  Rain steps forward and goes into his fighting stance.  He moves his arms around, gathering electricity into a ball.  He forces the ball forward, it travels at a quick speed but almost everyone, especially Sailor Mini Moon, watch it coming as if it was in slow-motion.

            The electric sphere is only a few yards away when, to everyone's surprise, Roll jumps into its paths.  Her android body absorbs the charge and it travels all over.  When the charge becomes too much, she explodes into several large chunks with thousands of scattered small pieces.  While the smaller pieces rain down, the chunks bounce and roll on the ground.  Roll's head hits Sailor Mini Moon's knee and looks up with a blank stare.  Sailor Mini Moon begins to cry, "No… Roll, No!"  She hugs the decapitated head.

            "What… have you… d-done?" says MegaMan as he overcomes the paralysing effect.  "Y-You killed her!"

            "Bah!" says Shredder, "She was an android.  She can be rebuilt.  But I can see that won't calm you down.  Face me."

            "Then come on!  I will fight you!"

            Suddenly, Michelangelo and Chun Li break free from their captures.  They each deliver a blow and escape.  Chun Li runs over to Kung Fu Man, Morrigan, and Lilith to help him while Michelangelo blocks Sailor Mini Moon from any possible attack.

            "Now it's time to test out my new power," says Shredder.  He crosses wrists in front of his face and grunts stressfully.  Increasing in strength, electricity flows around his body.  His armour appears to shine more.  He pulls his arms to the sides while still flowing with electricity.  "I am now Psycho Shredder."

            "That doesn't bother me," MegaMan says as he configures his buster.

            "Whoa, dude," says Michelangelo.  "Do I wish my bros were here right now."

            MegaMan fires a Hyper Blast from his MegaBuster.  Shredder waits till it is extremely close, then he moves at a fast velocity.  He runs pass the beam and heads straight at MegaMan.  He comes in to slash with his claws but MegaMan wisely backs away from his attacker.

            "This doesn't look good," says Morrigan.  Lilith picks up the still dazed Pikachu and Kirby.

            Sailor Mini Moon, still crying, looks up at them but watches something behind them.  Kung Fu Man sees her looking pass them, and turns to see what she's looking at.  "Oh, no."  Everyone looks in the direction he looking.  "Shinnok."

            Shinnok stands on the levelled roof of one of the chambers.  He looks from one side of the courtyard to the other, seeing who is all down there.  He then turns to the other end of the roof.  Another figure walks over to Shinnok.

            "It's Raiden!" yells Lilith.

            Raiden walks closer to Shinnok.  The roof is made out hardened clay bricks.  Four wooden tables sit along the path to Shinnok, but Raiden pays no attention to them or what was on them.

            Shinnok laughs and crosses his arms.  "You have come at last."

            Raiden doesn't respond.  He stops a fair distance away from them with the tables on each side of him.

            "Something wrong, Raiden?  Are the other Gods missing?"

            "What did you do with them?"

            "Maybe I killed them all.  Or maybe I didn't do anything.  They could have just left."

            "You did something to them.  I had a feeling that you were there."

            "How could you sense if I was there.  While you were searching for them, Onslaught and I sent our warriors to battle yours."

            "Reptile?  It was an ambush."

            "No.  That was a screw up on his part.  But that's not the point.  The point is that you have been absent from the Holy grounds, allowing your powers weaken.  Since you came here, you probably haven't noticed your fighters down there."  Shinnok looks down at the fight.

            Raiden is shocked to see them, he can't sense them.  Kung Fu Man, Morrigan, Lilith, Michelangelo, Chun Li, Pikachu, and Kirby look up at him.  MegaMan and Shredder halt their duel to watch as well.  Sailor Mini Moon looks up at him with Roll's head in her arms.

            "You already lost one tonight.  One has her spirit broken.  And the rest are potentially dead."  He grabs his MK medallion from his waist and tosses it the other way.  It divides into two and then each one creates a viewer screen.  On the left screen shows Liu Kang and his fighters fighting the Barakas.  On the right one, Sonic, Knuckles, and Mario battle the sorcerer.  Cell battle Gohan in the background and Wolverine battles the ninja Reptile.  "Let me introduce you to my chosen three."  The left screen shows the shokan prince in the shadows, "Prince Goro."  The right screen goes to an aerial view and shows Goku and Vegeta fighting in mid-air.  The screen zooms in on Vegeta, "Majin Vegeta."  Shinnok then turns back the other way and down at the others, "And Psycho Shredder."  Shredder crosses his arms again.

            "Those are the three you have chosen!?" says Raiden.

            "I have something else to show you, but I feel that the rest of you crew should be here."  Shinnok stretches his arm out at the left screen.  A greenish energy flows from his hand and hits the screen.  He brings his arm back and a large green ball comes out of the screen.  The ball flies over the two Gods and goes towards the others.  The energy flow stops and the ball burst, then all fifteen fighters at the Baraka battle fall to the ground.  Each one with cuts and bruises, but none are dead.

            Shinnok then does the same to the other screen.  But when the ball bursts, only Sonic, Knuckles, and Mario come out.  "Looks like we're missing a few."

            Suddenly, something comes crashing down to the courtyard.  When the dust clears, there lies the badly bruised Gohan.  Then the ninja Reptile materializes on the courtyard grounds and drops Wolverine on the ground.  Then many figures materialize on top of the castle wall.  Onslaught's warriors stand and watch with many Barakas in-between them.  Xavier walks out from a doorway behind Shinnok, wearing a cape but still in Xavier's cloths.  Cell descends from the sky and lands on another roof between to the sorcerer Reptile and the real Reptile.  The area seems overcrowded but a few are still missing.

            "Oh dear," says Shinnok, "It appears that some are missing.  My Vegeta and Frieza and your Goku and Piccolo.  Well, they can find this out later."

            Everyone is now looking at the two on the roof.  The area seems like a theatre with the crowd hearing their every word.

            Shinnok stares at Raiden with an evil grin.  Raiden stares back as he waits for Shinnok's 'next blow'.  Shinnok starts to walk clockwise and around the opposite side of the tables.  "Our fighters have brought back some interesting items a few days ago.  Let me… show them to you," says Shinnok.  He extends his arm outward with his palm face up.

            On the first table are three items; a red baseball cap with a white front with the words 'Fatal Fury' written on it, a crushed phaser, and an open wallet with a golden police badge.  On the next on are also three items; a crushed Pokéball, a knight's sword and shield, and a Samurai sword.

            Shinnok has walked to the other side of Raiden and continues on to the other two tables, each one also with three items.  On the third table are a wrestler's mask, a digivice, and Power Ranger morpher.  On the fourth and last one are a Sailor Scout tiara with a single white, elbow-length gloves, a ninja mask, and a hand-knitted doll.

            "And I'm sure you have seen Fujin's crossbow," says Shinnok.  He crosses his arms again, "I would have preferred that some of them brought something better.  But that's not the point here," Shinnok throws his arms out and the tables flip over, the two near the edge flip over the miniature wall and fall into the courtyard.  They shatter when they hit the ground.  "While your forces have been here, ours have already been preparing for our victory."

            "You cannot leave MUGEN nor the NeitherRealm.  There is no way that you entered another dimension."

            "I can't, but they can.  They have already sealed my victory.  You have nothing to defend now."

            "What do you mean?"

            "This," Shinnok waves his arm at the screens.  They show dark and dead worlds.  Buildings burn and fall, fires burn forest and fields, hospitals fill with the dead corpses.  "There are a few left but that won't last long.  With millions upon millions of new souls in my body, along with four deceased Elder Gods, I have become almost invincible."  Quan Chi comes out of the doorway and stands beside Xavier.  "I'm willing to make a deal with you.  You forfeit your side of this tournament and I will make sure, not only that your chosen's deaths will be quick and painless, but their souls will be allowed to ascend to heaven."

            Raiden hides his face with his wide-brimmed hat, also hiding his upset expression.  Raiden's followers look up at them, worried of what's to come.

            "No, Raiden.  Don't," says Liu Kang.

            "We've fought hard for this and it's over?" says Ryu.

            "Where are you, bros?" says Michelangelo, "this would be a good time now."

            "This can't be," says IronMan.

            "Please, no," says Morrigan with Lilith by her side.

            "Do we have a deal?  You know that we can kill you all right now," says Shinnok.  "I know that you are trying to see the other dimensions yourself, so you see now that I am right."

            Raiden begins to sink to his knees.  He falls over and holds himself up with his hands.  His head bows even more.

            "What's your answer, Raiden?" asks Shinnok.  All the villains give an evil smile.

            "NO, RAIDEN!!!  DON'T—!!!"  Piccolo is suddenly kicked in the back with Frieza as he was goes to help Raiden.  Piccolo hits the ground in a cloud of dust.

            "Well… Thunder God?"

            Raiden doesn't respond nor move.  His hands shake as he determines a decision that will change the war.

            Shinnok chuckles, Xavier does the same.

GAME OVER?            { large funeral bell sounds X3 }


	14. Credits

Created by Andrew Logeot

M.U.G.E.N and its trademarks are copyrighted by Elecbyte and its producers.

Full-Time Characters       Origin

Ryu                                 Street Fighter

Ken                                 Street Fighter

Chun Li                           Street Fighter

Sakura                            Street Fighter

Cyclops                           X-Men

Wolverine                        X-Men

Storm                              X-Men

Gambit                            X-Men

Rogue                             X-Men

Goku                               DragonBall

Gohan                             DragonBall

Piccolo                            DragonBall

Raiden                             Mortal Kombat

Liu Kang                         Mortal Kombat

Sub-Zero                        Mortal Kombat

Kung Fu Man                  M.U.G.E.N

Kung Lao                        Mortal Kombat

Baby Bonnie Hood          DarkStalkers

Morrigan                         DarkStalkers

Lilith                                DarkStalkers

MegaMan                       MegaMan / Marvel Vs Capcom

Roll                                 MegaMan / Marvel Vs Capcom

Captain America              Avengers

IronMan                          Avengers / IronMan / Marvel series

WarMachine                   IronMan / Marvel series

Spiderman                       Spiderman

Kirby                              Nintendo

Mario                              Nintendo

Pikachu                           Pokémon / Nintendo

Sonic                               Sonic / Sega

Knuckles                         Sonic / Sega

Michelangelo                   Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles

Sailor Mini Moon            Sailor Moon (SuperS)

Onslaught                        Marvel / Marvel Vs Capcom

Xavier                             X-Men

Shinnok                           Mortal Kombat

Scorpion                         Mortal Kombat

Sub-Zero (Original)         Mortal Kombat

Smoke                            Mortal Kombat

Reptile                             Mortal Kombat

Rain                                Mortal Kombat

Ermac                             Mortal Kombat

Noob Saibot                   Mortal Kombat

Baraka                            Mortal Kombat

Demitri                            DarkStalkers

Cell                                 DragonBall

Frieza                              DragonBall

Vegeta                            DragonBall

Goro                               Mortal Kombat

Kintaro                            Mortal Kombat

Shredder                         Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles

Dr. Octopus                    Spiderman

Dr. Doom                        Fantastic Four

Juggernaut                       X-Men

Magneto                          X-Men

Bison                               Street Fighter

Sentinel                           X-Men

Part-Time Characters      Origin

Rose                               Street Fighter

Apocalypse                     X-Men

Tien                                 DragonBall

Yamcha                           DragonBall

Krillin                              DragonBall

Chow-Su                        DragonBall

Chi Chi                            DragonBall

Sally                                Sonic

Rotor                              Sonic

Antoine                           Sonic

Bunnie Rabbot                 Sonic

Donkey Kong                  Nintendo

Diddy Kong                    Nintendo

Ness                               Nintendo

Link                                Nintendo

Samus                             Nintendo

JigglyPuff                         Pokémon / Nintendo

Yoshi                              Nintendo

Fox                                 Nintendo

Mortal Kombat and its trademarks are copyrighted by Midway and Williams and its producers.  Created by John Tobias and Ed Boon.

Street Fighter, DarkStalkers, MegaMan, Marvel Vs Capcom, and their trademarks are copyrighted by Capcom and its producers.

Nintendo, Pokémon, and their trademarks are copyrighted by Nintendo, 4Kids, Rare, and its producers.

Sonic, Sega, and their trademarks are copyrighted by Sega and its producers.

Marvel, X-Men, Avengers, IronMan, Spiderman, Fantastic Four, Marvel Vs Capcom, and their trademarks are copyrighted by Marvel Comics and its producers.

DragonBall and its trademarks are copyrighted by its producers

Sailor Moon and its trademarks are copyrighted by its producers.

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and its trademarks are copyrighted by its producers.

Any other items and their trademarks that weren't acknowledged are copyrighted by their producers.  (Including 'mysterious female' whose name I am withholding until Mortal Kombat: M.U.G.E.N  II )

New modifications of characters are my personal copyrights.  This does not mean I claim ownership of all Perfect Cells that are given the ability to temporarily steal powers but rather the storyline of this one.  This goes for all other Mortal Kombat:  M.U.G.E.N characters.

INSERT COIN…


End file.
